The Silver-eyed Claymore and the Boy
by Silverking619
Summary: After his family was killed by a Yoma. Sora was kicked out of his hometown by the villagers, having nowhere else to go he meets a women who is wearing armor and has sliver eyes she was a Claymore, she then lets Sora travel with her on her journey. (Claymore is own by Norihiro Yagi and Funimation. Kingdom Hearts is own by Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Boy and the Claymore

In a small village everyone was gathering around the streets and seeing a trail of blood on the streets and they look with horror as they saw a body lying bloodied in the streets as well, one of the villagers even said in horror "another victim".

A large crowd of men gathered inside the village elder's house to discuss about what had happen, one in particular was showed to be more upset about this it was a young teen he was tall he had brown hair and wore a tank-top, harem pants and boots. The young teen then walks towards the elder chiefs table and slammed his hand on it to get everyone's attention.

"It's obvious isn't it there's a yoma hiding inside our village." The young teen said to the chief in a serious tone.

"So what's the plan then, once a yoma has disguised itself as human there's no way of telling them apart." One of the villagers stated.

"Maybe we should start rounding up people who look suspicious to us." One of them suggested

"Who do you have in mind?" the man questioned.

"Well don't take this the wrong way." The young man said not looking at the man

I watched my wife get eaten by one of those things so you better watch your mouth." The man said angrily. The man screamed as he grab the young man by his shirt.

"I didn't mean it like that." The young man said trying to defend himself

"The kids got a point." One of the villagers said agreeing with the kid "look at Kenneth who was killed this morning you to live next door to each other."

"Damn you." the man said in anger as he let go of the young man and went to confront the villager, as they were about to fight when the young teen got in the middle and try to break it up. "Enough of the accusation we need to stick together here." The young teen said trying to calm down the two men, however it wasn't long to some of the villagers started to argue as well some even started to panic about how they didn't want to die and were terrified that a yoma would eat their insides while they were still alive.

"Quiet." The chief said in a stern voice which then made everyone go quiet instantly, "I received a reply this morning they willing send someone to our village." He explained.

"Well whose coming?" One of the villagers asks.

A Claymore." was the chief`s answer, after he said that everyone began to mutter to themselves about a Claymore coming to the village, some began to ask the chief if this was a joke one even said they didn't need those bastards help.

"We have no other choice, I sit on my hands any longer the entire village could be wiped out" the chief said, seriously

"But Chief their yoma themselves." The young man said in worried tone.

"I know." the chief said, obviously aware of what the Claymores are, "But remember there the only ones who can spot a yoma in human form they`re only hope." He added.

After that everyone left the chiefs house and began doing whatever they were doing before going to the chiefs house, however the teen was still thinking about the news he just heard from the chief however his thoughts were cut off when he notices his younger brother Sora who was running to him, Sora look just like him as he had the same clothes as him which was a tank-top, harem pants and puttees, he also had the same hair colour as him which was brown but he had his hair spiky and he also had blue eyes while his brother had brown and he also had a blue star-shaped necklace on him.

"Zaki" his brother exclaimed.

"Hey Sora." Zaki replied

"How did the meeting go"? Sora asked his brother.

"Alright the chief has hired a Claymore to visit us" Zaki replied as he began to walk.

"A Claymore?" Sora said sounding confuse, he then started to follow his brother.

"Yeah, everyone's a little shaken up about it, but Claymores are the only ones that are capable of defeating yomas." Zaki said in a serious tone.

"So their like superhuman?" Sora asked his brother, and to which his brother replied "Not exactly they`re far from what you would call human their half human and half yoma."

"Half human and half yoma." Sora said still sounding surprised. He then notices a large of group of people gathering by the entrance, he then started to head to the crowd, "Wait Sora hold on." Zaki shouted but Sora continued heading to the crowd.

Sora then runs up to the large group of people gathering at the town entrance. He struggle his way through the crowd and made his way to the front. When he reached his destination, he looked up to see a figure shadowed by the sun. As the person came closer he could see it was a young woman approaching the village. She had light blonde hair done in a pageboy-styled, she also was wearing armor which consists of a light grey two-piece suit, with a mock-neck dickie, Over top of this, several pieces of plate armor are worn shin-high, slightly heeled metal boots, large wrist-guards, shoulder pieces, a partial skirt and finally a short gray cape and she also was carrying a large sword on her back.

"Hey it's a woman." Sora said sounding quite surprised.

Hearing this one of the villagers replied "What you didn't know about that, you have to be a woman to be a claymore." Sora then continued looking at the Claymore did he notice that her eyes were completely silver.

"Look her eyes are silver." Sora stated once again the villager heard Sora and replied once again "Yeah why do you think there called silver eye witches? Apparently their eyes turn gold when they spot a yoma."

As the Claymore got to the village the crowd started to separate, not wanting to get to close to the Claymore, as she started to walk through the village some of the villagers started to whisper among themselves.

"Let's hope she doesn't go after us I don't understand why the chief would send for someone like that?" one of the villagers questioned, the man standing next to him heard what he said and commented "He had to it just goes to show you it takes a monster to kill a monster."

Then the claymore stopped walking and looked at the men, the crowd gasped and the man cowered in fear, but the Claymore continued to walk on into the village.

"Idiot, watch your mouth what if her yoma side got the best of her and turned her mad she could have killed you and me." The man warned the other man, "s...sorry" the man could only say still in shock from the claymore.

The Claymore was now in the chief's home, the chief then placed a large bag on the table which could be assumed to be the payment for the Claymore.

"Here`s the payment for your service please check it's all there." The chief said nervously.

"No, once the job is complete a representative will come by and collect it, I can't accept payment myself." She explained.

"Okay whatever you say." The chief said.

"It means if fail you and die in the process you are not obligated to pay any money." She said in her cold tone, the chief then saw her cold sliver eyes and was completely shocked by this.

"Oh I understand, so what do you think will you be able to find the yoma today maybe tomorrow?" The chief asked nervously hoping that she get rids of the yoma as quickly as possible.

"Of course that will depend on the yoma, if it's taking extra care to hides its yoki then it could prove difficult." The Claymore explained. She then started to walk towards the door but then turned to look at the chief, "either its corpse or my own will turn up in the streets of your village thats your only certainty." She stated as she then exited out of the chief house. The moment she left the house the chief suddenly collapsed to his knees, the woman who had been with him the entire time when the claymore showed up quickly rush to his side to see if he was alright.

"That's my first claymore." He said to the woman while trying to stay calm, "I was expecting her to be more human like but she looked like a … like a monster."

As the claymore began walking through the village everyone who saw her began to run to their homes shutting their doors and windows. Along the way, she senses a presence behind her. Her eyes glow gold and she goes to slice off her pursuer's head only stopping inches away from Sora's face, she then put her sword away.

"What I do? I was only walking behind you." Sora asked after all he only wanted to talk to her. Then the Claymore started to continue to walk, Sora then started to catch up with here.

"Wait up a sec, you're a Claymore right?" Sora asked hoping to start a conversation with her.

"No." the Claymore replied in a cold tone.

"What." Sora said sounding confused as he thought that's what she was after all, all the villagers and his brother said that's what they are called.

"Claymore is the name we were given, given by you people our organisation actually has no name." The Claymore stated as she kept on walking while Sora still kept up with her.

"Still I am surprised, I mean you look no different from a normal girl, I guess I just expected you would be a lot more scary looking." Sora said smiling at her as he put his hands behind his head.

Then the Claymore stopped walking which also made Sora stop as well, then the Claymore turned to look at Sora, You're very strange, do you not fear me boy?" she asked.

"Well why should I? You're no different than one of us." Sora replied, the Claymore just stared at him for a moment and then she continued walking, "Hey wait for me." Sora said as he tried to keep up with the Claymore. They keep on walking till they came across a large bridge tunnel.

"You know you're about to exit the village" Sora told her.

"So this is the border?" the Claymore asked Sora, "that's right, the only things you`ll find up here are the old mines." He replied

The Claymore then placed her sword in the ground and started to lean against it, Sora then slowly walked towards her "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sleeping" the Claymore replied without even opening her eyes. "I have been walking for 70 hours straight." Sora then looked around, he then found a large stick a plant it in the ground and lean against it just like the claymore was doing with her sword, the Claymore couldn't help but open her eyes and at the boy who was smiling at her.

"Why don't you tell me why you have taken an interest in me?" The Claymore asked.

"Because you're a Claymore." Sora replied.

"I already told you, that`s just a name you people have given us." The Claymore corrected him.

"Oh right I'm sorry." Sora apologised "Anyway you're gonna kill that yoma for us aren't yeah." He asked but the Claymore remained silent, he then turned away from the Claymore and began remembering the yoma.

"My parents were the first victims of the yoma" Sora said in a sad tone, remembering seeing his parents get eaten by a yoma. While he and Zaki were hiding behind the table trying their best to be quiet so the yoma wouldn't hear them but suddenly the yoma turns his attention to him and Zaki and began to roar at them, this leaving them speechless and all he could do is scream in fear and everything went a blank to him.

"When I woke, only my big brother Zaki and I were still alive." Sora said still in a sad tone, I was right there but there was nothing I could do, if I was strong enough, I could avenge them" he said but this time in a more angry tone, he then turned to the Claymore with a determined look, "but that's why you're here to avenge the death of my parents in my place."

The Claymore turned her head to face Sora, "don't misunderstand I came here because I was assign to do so, I have no intention of exacting revenge for you." The Claymore said in her cold tone, Sora then turned away from Claymore at first he was upset to hear that but then he remembered that she was here to help them get rid of the yoma in their village.

"I know that." Sora said in a cheerier mood, "Your here to do a job and that's good enough for me."

Then suddenly Sora heard the Towns bell going off and realised it was getting late. "I forgot to get dinner ready." Sora said as he got up, "We are staying at my Uncles house so I like to help out since he took me in, and you may be surprised but I'm really good at cooking now I could cook you some food later, we'll see yeah." Sora then started to run back to village but he then stopped and turned to look at the claymore one more time, "Wait, what is your name?" Sora asks her.

"There's no point in telling you." She said in her cold tone, not even looking at him, "it's a name that will be soon forgotten." Sora then looked at her with a sad expression on his face, and then he began to head back to the village.

By the time Sora got to his uncles house it was already getting dark, Sora shut the door, "Sorry Uncle I`ll get dinner on the stove right away." He said as he made his to the kitchen but as he opened the door he looked in horror, there was his uncle lying bloodied on the floor with his guts torn out of his body.

Sora then walked slowly back out of the kitchen, he then heard a voice behind him saying "Your home Sora." Sora knew that voice it was his brother voice he quickly turn to face him, "Did you see this? Sora asked his brother hoping he would know what happened to their uncle "Uncle is dead."

But to his surprise he saw Zaki's body becoming taller and muscular, his face was distorted, his skin was changing color, his eyes were now golden and his mouth was covered blood. Zaki began to chuckle **"I should know since I killed him he was quite delicious**." He said, his voice sounding more demon like.

"Zaki, no!" was the only thing Sora could say, as he was still in shock that his brother was the yoma that had killed his parents.

" **Come on what you never noticed?"** the yoma said sounding annoyed, **"when I took over your brother's brain, stole his body as my own."** The yoma began to explain while his body was changing to its true form, **"Ever since then I`ve been able to replicate his speech patterns and had control all of his thoughts and** **memories, this why you humans aren't capable of spotting us, I had planned to stay much longer in your little village but you just had to send that little** **silver eye witch."** He screamed now in his true form.

" **So instead I'll make you my last meal."** The yoma said to Sora who was still in shock, **"you have no idea how hard it's been for me to hold back from devouring that** frail body of yours." His last sentence his voice suddenly changes to Zaki's and Sora then notices that the yoma was crying.

The yoma noticed it as well, " **Aw** I'm crying, there's still bits **of your brothers** **memories** fighting for life **isn't brotherly love touching?"** the Yoma said sounding amusedwhile his voice keep changing from his own to Zaki's. The yoma began to laugh as he saw Sora getting angry and upset about this, " **What's wrong little Brother,** is dinner ready?"the yoma taunted inZaki'svoice.

This caused Sora to get angrier, he didn't like the yoma mocking his brother. He then charged at the yoma but the yoma knocked him into a pile of crates, " **What a fool.** " The yoma commenting on Sora`s foolishness, **"We've been feeding on you humans for centuries."** The yoma continued as he walks towards him **, "even though you like to think otherwise."** He then picks up Sora by the head, **"We are at the top of the food chain, you're my prey so there's no use in** **resisting."** Sora still looks at the yoma with anger and tries to move his arm to stop the yoma.

Suddenly the ceiling exploded. Through the smoke and dust, the Claymore from earlier comes flying down toward the yoma and Sora. The yoma didn't have time to move and the Claymore slices off the Yoma's arm that had Sora with her weapon, the yoma begins to scream in pain as his blood splattered to the ground while Sora was dropped to the ground harshly.

The yoma began to look at his bleeding stump and grabbing it with his other arm **, "You goddamn Witch."** The yoma screamed. The Claymore stood up and simply stared at the yoma, "I could smell your yoma scent on the boy, you unwillingly lead me to your own death." She said in her cold tone.

Sora slowly got back up when he saw the Claymore he smiled but then he notices her eyes were now golden which surprised him, **"DIE YOU BITCH."** The yoma shouted as he charged to attack the claymore **,** but shequickly dodges the attack and appears behind him and slices his other arm off leaving him completely defenceless the yoma begins to scream in pain.

The yoma turned to the Claymore **"Please have mercy on me."** The yoma pleaded to her. Suddenly the Claymore`s muscles grew and veins appeared on her face, this even surprised Sora.

" **Please I beg you I have mer..."** The yoma began pleaded one more however before he got a chance to finish his sentence, the claymore splits him in half from head-to-toe. Sora stared in horror as the split body fell to the floor, splattering blood went everywhere.

Sora turned his gaze to the half-yoma before him. She had turned back to normal and swung her claymore sword to get rid of the purple blood on it. After that she placed her sword on her back, she then looked at the boy, Sora flinched at her silver gaze. The Claymore just stared at the boy and saw his eyes the same eyes he had that looked at her with wonder but now he looked at her with fear, just like everyone else.

She then began to leave the house, leaving Sora on his own he looked at the blood before him. He then pulled his knees up to his chest and curled into a ball and he then started to cry about what had happen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Boy and the Claymore part 2

 **Flashback**

"Thank god we called the silver eye witch when we did." One of villagers said "She finish the within hours." He added.

"World on the street is she left the village right after that right?" the man asked the villager.

"Yes she properly has her next job line up." The villager answered "now about our other little problem." Man and as well as the rest of the villagers all looked at Sora who was still in shock.

The next day Sora was walking through the desert during a huge sandstorm, feeling not only feeling exhausted but also anger as he remembered the villagers throwing him out of the village and even going far as throwing him down a cliff just because they feared that he may be 'infected with Yoma just like his brother.

Sora continues on walking but soon collapse from exhaustion. He then sees a familiar shadow walking through the sandstorm he then tries to get up but he then pass out.

 **End of Flashback**

Upon waking, Sora finds himself in a small room, he slowly rises out of bed "what the...how did I get here?" he said to himself he then saw his door opening and then a man came in the carrying a tray of food.

"Ah you're a wake." The man said in a cheery mood "you were in pretty bad shape when you got here you're lucky to be a alive young man." He commented as he placed the tray of food on the desk next to Sora.

"Where exactly am I?" He asked the man.

"You're in an Inn in a little town called Eagen." The man replied "you have any idea you have been a sleep for the last 24 how did you end up wondering around in the waste land?" the man asked Sora.

Sora was about to answer him but then he remember how the villagers treated him when they though he was a yoma the thought of it still made him sad so he just look away from the man.

The man could see that Sora didn't want to talk about so he decide to drop it "Well okay I have to imagine you're starving by now go ahead eat up."

"But I have no money to pay for this."

"Don't worry about that everything been paid for in advance." The man reassured Sora.

"By who?" he asked, since he was curious to know who would go out of their way to help him.

"One of them silver eye witches." The man told Sora which cause his eye to widen "A claymore brought you here which is strange since their not know for their acts of kindness if you know what I mean?" The man explained.

Sora then began to remember seeing someone walking trough sandstorm and there was mistaking it now it was the claymore that help get rid of the yoma in his village.

"Can you tell where she is?" Sora asked the man in a pleading tone.

"I think she had a job to get to she left in a hurry." The man replied.

Sora then jump out of his bed and quickly grabs his puttees "Sorry I gotta get going! Thanks for everything!" he exclaimed as he headed to the door.

"Hey wait! Aren't you going to eat first?" the man asked him as he pointed to the food on the desk.

Sora then stops moving and look back at the food and then his stomach growled in hunger he then quickly head towards his food and began to eating away like crazy.

"Hey slow down or you`ll choke." The man warned him. To which Sora did slow down a bit.

"See yeah, thanks for the food" Sora said after he eaten all of his food and then headed to the door again.

"Uh...sure take care." The man replied but at the same time couldn't help wonder if the boy was going to look for that claymore.

Sora then started to run though the town and began looking for the claymore while looking for her he began remembering the things she said to him.

 _Do you not fear me boy? It's a name that_ _will be soon forgotten._ Were the first things he remember her saying, **have mercy** he then also remember the yoma that possess his brother pleading to the claymore before she cut him in half and then finally he remember her staring at him right before she left his village.

Sora started to slow down and then he stop completely. "She's gone." He said to himself with a sad expression on his face. "Hey kid." Said a voice to Sora which causes him to look up and saw it was a young man.

"A claymore was looking around for you a bit earlier." The young man told him.

This cause Sora to be a bit surprises "can you tell me where did she go? He asks him politely.

"She wondered in the forest on the edge of town." The villager answered him.

"Thank you!" Sora shouted to him as he began to head to the forest.

Sora had now reach the forest and kept on searching for the claymore but he soon was getting exhausted so he stops to catch his breath, he then saw a woman in forest but what caught his sight the most was the armour she wearing as he remember that it was the same armour the claymore was wearing when she showed up at the village.

The women then notice Sora and turn to see him and to Sora surprise the woman had waist-length hair with bangs on her forehead.

"You alone?" the women asked in a clam tone.

"I am." He replied in a nervous tone. "It's not her." He said to himself.

He then saw the women slowly approaching him

"The Inn keeper told me your were the one that save my life." Sora told the women.

"There's no need to thank me." The woman assured Sora.

"But I'm just some strangers why would pay for my room and food?" He asked the woman still unsure why would she go all the trouble of saving him.

"Why are you so suspicious of my kind gesture towards your well being? The Woman asked him "We claymores are of the benevolent organisation." She stated.

After hearing that Sora just completely froze.

"Beside." She said as she began to gently place her hand on Sora's face "I've taken a liking to you." She began to slowly move her hand towards his chin when suddenly Sora quickly pushed the women's hand from his face and then shoved her away from him.

"NO! I don't believe you're a Claymore for a second!" the boy shouted in anger. "I know that you're kind never reversed to themselves as Claymores!"

The women just stare at the brown haired boy, speechless of "Well, Thank you." The woman said with a sinister smile on her face then suddenly the women's skin color change to gray and her eyes were now golden **"I`ll be sure to remember that for the next time!"** she shouted in ademon like tonereviling that she was in fact a Yoma.

Sora just looks at the female yoma with a complete shock expression before do any when the female yoma quickly appeared right behind and grabbed him by the hair.

" **What a smart little brat you are."** The female yoma complimented sarcastically, **"Thank you you've made my job a lot easier."** She began to extend her sharp fingernails.

" **Now show yourself Claymore I know you're out there!"** she shouted out in the forest **"You've been tracking me come out so we can end this game."** She casually kept looking around the forest when she began to hear footsteps approaching towards, Sora heard it as well and then he saw the actual Claymore that saved his life.

The Claymore began to slowly head towards the female yoma, **"Stop stay where you are!"** the female yoma shouted while grabbing Sora's hair even tighter and place her sharp fingernails around the boy's face this cause the Claymore to stop walking.

" **I know how fast you are Claymore."** The yoma stated, " **If you so much as flinch at me Ill slice the boy throat from ear to ear."** She said in a threatening tone.

" **Now toss aside your sword and no sudden movements!"** the yoma demanded. 

The Claymore began to slowly grab the hilt of sword and just stared at the yoma with a cold glare.

"Do you really think a hostage will have any effect on me killing you?" The Claymore said in her cold tone, the yoma continues to stare at the claymore's cold stare.

" **No, I knew it wouldn't until yesterday that's when I saw you walk in town carrying this boy as if he was your own, seems you do have a weakness."** The yoma stated.

" **How pathetic, you care for this meat?** The yoma said sounding annoyed, hearing this caused Sora's eyes to widen with disbelieve with the thought that the Claymore did care for him enough to save his life, he continue to look at the Claymore who was still holding the hilt of her sword.

" **Being half-yoma, doesn't erase your past as a human and those precious memories don't disappear when you become a Claymore isn't that right Witch?"** the yoma stated once again.

" **I`ll be willing to bet you had a little brother that look like this boy didn't you?** The yoma asked the claymore **"I'm right aren't I, I can see it all over your disgusting face."** The yoma said, this time with a smug attitude.

" **Go ahead, make a move that is if you can actually find the courage to kill me and this human."** The yoma said trying to provoke the Claymore. 

Then the Claymore quickly pulled out her sword at first this made Sora and the yoma flinch for a second but then they saw her toss aside her sword and it began to falls down the hill beside them, this took the yoma by surprise.

"Are you happy now?" the Claymore asked in her calm tone.

The yoma began to laugh out loud menacingly **"I`ll be sure to end this quickly, It's time to die!"** the yoma exclaimed as she quickly drop Sora to the ground and began to quickly charge at the defenceless Claymore, she then impaled the Claymore by driving her right hand through the Claymore's stomach causing a lot of blood to spew out of the Claymore.

Seeing all this happening, all Sora could do I was to gasp in horror as he saw the yoma stab the claymore through the stomach.

" **Ha Ha Ha, I've never eaten Claymore before, I look forward to it."** The female yoma stated with a sadistic grin on her face. **"I think will feast on you and the boy."**

The yoma added but then the claymore grab the yoma's arms and causing them both to roll down the hill.

As they finally got to the bottom of the hill the Claymore pins down the Yoma and grabs her sword causing the yoma to look at the warrior nervously. The warrior proceeds to cut the Yoma's arm off causing a huge amount of purple blood to spew out of the yoma's arm and also causing the yoma to scream in pain.

Then the Claymore's eyes started to turn golden, she then slice the yoma's head right through, the Claymore whose eyes were now back to silver slowly watch the yoma's lifeless body hit ground.

The Claymore then pulls the severed arm out her abdomen causing her to cough up some blood she tosses the severed arm aside, the Claymore began to kneel down as blood flows from the wound. The Claymore's veins become prominent around the wound as it quickly heal, leaving no scars behind.

Sora then slides down the hill and quickly heads to the Claymore who was slowly getting back up. "Hey are you alright, do you need help?" Sora asked the warrior with a concerned look on his face. "I'm sorry, it's my fault." He said in a sad tone feeling bad that she got injured because of him.

The Claymore then turns her head to face Sora, "Listen up." The claymore said in serious tone, she then pick up her sword and then placed it on her back.

She then slowly turns to face Sora "I didn't throw away my sword to save you." She stated in her cold tone "back there if I had tried to save you and kill her you would end up dead and she would have easily got away." She explained as she turned away from the boy "my only option was to prevent her escape and put her in a position where a swift kill was attainable."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you saved my life, for the second time because you killed the yoma that killed my family." Sora said with tears in his eyes.

When my mom and dad were killed I was so afraid but I tried….I tried to act brave the whole time. Thank you I'm so grateful I really am." Sora said after he wiped the tears away from his face. "I've never forget you as long as I live, just wanted you to know that." Sora then started to slowly walk the opposite way where the Claymore was.

"Were you banned from your village?" the Claymore asked in a quiet tone, to which cause Sora to stop walking. He then looked at the Claymore with a sad expression.

"Of coursed" Sora answered, with tears slowly appearing in his eyes as he remembered being kick out of his village.

This caused the Claymore to remember her past as a child when a yoma killed her parents and took over her brother and treated her like its toy until a claymore with long, wavy, pale blonde hair killed the yoma with a faint smile on her face.

"I…I told them I wasn't a yoma but they wouldn't listen they just got rid of me." Sora said trying his best not to cry.

The Claymore then slowly turned to face Sora. "Did you say you were a good cook?" she asked him. This caused Sora to quickly wipe the tears of his face and faced the Claymore and gave her a slight nod of understanding her question.

"Good, if you agreed to be my cook you can come along why don't you join me until we can find you a new village for you to settle in." the claymore explained to Sora who had a smile on his then the claymore slowly started to walk away.

At first Sora started to follow her but then he stop. "Hold on I still don't know your name." Sora said to her but the claymore kept on walking. "Let's tell each other our names my name Sora what yours?" he asked her a smile on his face.

The Claymore kept on walking that is until she said "Its Clare." She answered in her calm tone. Sora just stood still after finally hearing the names of the person that save his life.

"I like that name." Sora said to himself, with a bright smile on his face and started to catch up with her.

He finally courted up with her and so began his journey with him and the warrior named Clare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Black Card

In a sandstorm-swept village Clare is seen killing a small number of Yoma in the town.

" **Your never kill us all Claymore."** The last yoma stated to Clare before being cut down. While Clare had finish off the yoma Sora was shown standing by a house and with him was a young girl watching what was happening.

"You've shouldn't be out here it's too dangerous, get back inside and I'll let you know when it's safe again." He told the young girl. Then her mother showed up and put her daughter back inside and quickly shut the door. Sora then went back to look at Clare.

Suddenly Clare hears a the Yoma screaming then the yoma suddenly leathery, bat-like wings sprouted for its back and stated to fly out of the village.

"A winged Yoma." Clare said, sounding a bit surprise.

Then Clare's eyes started to turn golden, her muscles grew and veins started to appear on her face. She then throws her sword at the winged yoma, which caused the sword to spin like a propeller, once it finally caught up to the winged yoma the sword pierces through the yoma`s heart causing it to come crashing back down to the ground.

Clare then slowly walks up to the winged Yoma and took out her sword from it and placed it back on her back. She then faced the rest of the villagers. "The job is finish, a man will stop by later to collect the money you'll give it to him." She stated. She then began to slowly exit the village with Sora trying to catch up with her.

Once the two were out of the village the sandstorm slowly died down. "Clare wouldn't it be a good idea if you just took some of the money for yourself?" Sora asked Clare.

"A representative from the organization is the one who collects the money." She stated to Sora. She slowly turns her head to Sora "Why is there something you need?" she asks him.

"No, but what's happens if you have an emergency or you need new clothes like you do now." He asked her seeing she was still wearing the same clothes when the female yoma stab her.

The organization will bring me new clothes soon, just like when money is needed." She stated as she turn to continue on walking.

"So do all of the Claymores work for someone in particular?" he asked Clare.

"We've been part of the organization since we were very young." She answered.

"Really! How young? Sora asked sounding a bit surprise.

"That's irrelevant, we cease the ageing processes once we are infected with yoma and become a claymore within the organization." She stated. This left Sora feeling completely shock after hearing this.

"Claymores are half yoma! Which means Clare is half yoma but she still human too. Half Human Half Monster," Sora thought to himself.

After several hours of walking in the dessert Sora's started stomach groaned at him this caused Clare to stop walking. "Hold on, are you becoming hungry?" she asked him.

"Yeah a little bit. I mean we've haven eaten anything since this morning." He replied to her but then a confuse look appeared on his face. "Aren't you even a little bit hungry Clare?" he asked her. Seeing he was finding it a bit odd for Clare not to be after walking for several hours.

Before he could get his answer Clare suddenly slings her sword backward just dodging Sora's head and stabbing a nearby lizard. This left Sora looking at Clare with a stunned expression. "Can you cook Lizard?" Clare asked him with a serious expression.

That night, they camp at an oasis. Sora had started to cook the lizard over the campfire while Clare was leaning against her sword obviously resting for a bit.

"Alright it should be cook by now." Sora said as he kept a close eye on his cooking.

He then slowly head towards Clare with a piece of lizard. "Here you go, Clare." He said as he gave her a piece of the lizard he just cooked. "Thanks" she responded as she took the piece of lizard that Sora had given to her.

"It may be ugly, but sure does smell good!" Sora exclaimed in happiness. "I wish I had some of my seasonings, oh well." He added before taking a bite of the lizard. While he began to continue on eating he watches as Clare began to take some small bites out of the lizard. This made Sora a bit happy knowing Clare was eating his cooking and continue on eating but then he saw Clare stop eating, she then place her food on the ground.

"Clare what's wrong? Do you not like my cooking?" he asked her with sad look on his face.

"No, it tasted good." She reassured Sora. "It's just that I'm already full that's all." She stated to him.

Wait how can you be full? You only took a couple of small bites!" Sora asked with a confused expression, finding it hard to believe that she could be full after taking a couple of small bites.

"It has to do with the way our bodies work a small amount of food eaten every two days or so. It's not uncommon for Claymores to go a week without any food or water without any trouble." She stated.

"A whole week!" Sora said, sounding quite surprise that claymores can go that long without food or water.

"Watching you eat like that is Invigorating. When your appetite is nonexistent you tend not to enjoy the acted of eating all that much, I'm a bit envious of you." She said to Sora.

"Well, I was quite hungry you know." Sora said, while scratching his head nervously.

"I suppose, food is a luxury reserved for humans."

"Clare, why did you become a Claymore?" He asked her, with a questionable look.

"Joining with the organization was my only option." She answered.

"Is it hard to become one?" he asked her.

"Yes." She simply responded.

Then, why would you…" Sora was about to ask her something, when he saw Clare pulling her sword out of the ground and placed it on her lap and started to clear the dirt off it.

"I guess I shouldn't be prying like this. But she seems so lonely, I wonder if she has a family or any friends." Sora thought to himself. He then notices a strange emblem on Clare's chest and decided to ask her about it. "What's that emblem on your chest mean?"

"Once we reach a certain skill level, were able to take on solo assignment and receive a personal emblem it's a unique representation of our names and is used to distinguish us from each other." She told Sora.

"So, when was your emblem given to you?"

Clare then placed her sword back on the ground. She then stand up, she then started to walk to the woods. This caused Sora to slowly get up and look at Clare.

"Where you going?" he asked her.

"Don't follow me." She told him, as she continues through the woods.

"Bathroom break, maybe?" Sora said to himself.

Meanwhile Clare had reach to a large dessert like area of the forest.

"Over here."

Clare heard someone behind her. Clare then turned around and saw a tall, thin man wearing a black suit, a black hat and wearing a pair of dark sunglasses this man was in fact a member of the Organization and Clare`s handler Rubel.

"You're very sweet, letting that child tag along." Rubel said, with a smile on his face. "He'll soon interfere with your work."

"The boy's only a cook, he won't get in my way." Clare assured him.

"Your cook huh? You almost sound human when you talk like that." Rubel sated, sounding a bit amuse. "Does the boy bring up a distance but pleasure memory from a previous era? How sentimental."

"Did you bring the change of clothes I requested?" she asked him. Just after she asked him, Rubel then throw her new change of clothes which were a new shirt and leggings. Clare then started to take her old clothes off.

"Turn around." Rubel said to her, Clare did what he told her, he then walk up to her and had a close look at her injured wound from the female yoma.

"Your becoming reckless." He said to her, in an amused tone. "The wound may have healed up this time, but don't let that blind you, due to the fact that you're vulnerable in certain places like anyone. You are healing up nicely, you shouldn't have to a dress with it after tonight."

After hearing all the things Rubel had said to her, she finally put her new warrior clothes on.

"I wonder what the boy would think, if he saw your body." Rubel said, with his back turn to her. "Try to keep the conversations to a minimum, if you let yourself become attach you're the one who will suffer." He added, he then started to walk away but then he stops for a moment.

"Oh I almost forgot, I was asked to give you something, here it is." Rubel said, he then holds out a small black envelope in his hand. This caused Clare to look at it with a surprised expression.

"A black Card!" She said in complete shock. "There must be a mistake, there's no way I can..." before she could finish her sentence, Rubel then throw's the black envelope at her.

"Feel free to read it, in your own time." Rubel told her, before he started to walk away. After he left Clare just started at the envelope, "Who could it be?" she thought, as she then started to open the black envelope. Once she finally opens it, she could only gasp, as for what was on the card left her in complete horror.

Meanwhile back at the campfire, Sora was just starring at the campfire since he was waiting for Clare to return.

"What's taking her so long? She must really had to go." Sora said to himself, he then started to yawn, he then started to hear footsteps he then saw it was Clare.

"Hey there." He greeted her, in his friendly tone. Clare just looks at him for a moment before she started to head back to where she was sitting before. "What's wrong, Clare?" he asked her, seeing that something was bothering her. Clare didn't say word she just went back, sitting where her armour and sword were.

"Hey look." Sora said, as he holds up a small bag which had some of the lizard meat that they didn't eat. "I dried all the leftover meat, so whenever you get hungry just let me know and I'll have it ready."

Clare still didn't responded, this made Sora worried, so he got up and slowly approaches her. "Clare is everything okay?" he asked her, in a concern tone.

"Tomorrow we head to Schiele, will leave at dawn so be ready to move understood?" Clare told Sora.

"Oh sure." He replied.

...

After sometime had past Sora had fallen asleep, he was using the bag as a pillow, despite it being very cold Sora didn't mind as he kept close to the campfire for warmth.

 **Flashback**

Inside a dungeon like cell was a girl who had short hair and was wearing a shirt and natal cleft shorts. The girl was in fact Clare. Clare could feel a large amount of pain inside her body the pain was unbearable it was almost bringing her to tears.

She then saw someone extending their hand to her and then saw it was another girl who had long hair and was wearing the same outfit as her.

The girl looks at Clare with a concern look on her face.

Clare then slowly holds the girl's hand that then brought Clare in for a hug.

"It's gonna be okay, just stay with me it while be fine." The girl said, in a gently tone.

"Shh don't cry." The warrior gently whispered, as she could tell Clare was trying her best not to cry.

 **End of Flashback**

The next morning Clare and Sora had reach the village know as Schiele once they were in village, everyone look at Clare with frighten expression, some even quickly head to their homes and shut their doors and windows. Some started to whisper to themselves.

"Well I'll be dammed it's a silver eye witch."

"Why did she come here, did we send for her?"

"There's no way no one's been attack by yoma within twenty miles of here."

"Just seeing her gives me the creeps."

"I don't like this one bit, I don't care if they mean well or not those witches are trouble!"

Hearing all of those harsh comments from the town's folks, Sora couldn't help but feel anger at them for saying such harsh things to Clare.

"How rude, you know if a yoma had eaten some of their families they all would be begging you to stay." Sora said, in an annoyed tone despite he wasn't one to talk badly about people but he didn't like how they were treating Clare like she wasn't human.

They finally stop at a nearby Inn in the village, as they enter the place the Inn keeper was completely surprise to see a Claymore in his inn, he greeted her with a bit of hesitation.

"Do you have any rooms available?" She asked the Inn keeper. The Inn keeper became too nervous to answer the claymore.

"It's for the boy only, I won't be staying." Clare assured the man, however Sora on the other hand was complete surprised by what Clare had just said.

"You're not, where you going?" He asked Clare, with a surprised look on his face.

"You'll stay here until I finish my assignment." She told him, as she started to head to the door.

"I want to go." Sora said with a determined expression. This caused Clare to stop walking.

"Just wait for me in the room." She told the boy.

"So... are you hunting a yoma? When...will you be back?" the Inn keeper asked Clare, with a bit of hesitation the whole all deal of even talking to the Claymore made him nervous.

"Later, your village is clear of any yoma you have my word." Clare assured the man.

"Wait if there's no yoma to kill then why aren't you staying?" Sora asked Clare, seeing how Clare had just said there were no yoma in the village made confused that Clare wasn't going to stay in the Inn with him.

"Don't worry."

"Yeah right, your ditching me aren't yah?" Sora questioned, in an upset tone. The thought of Clare just leaving him here made him feel hurt.

"I'm not." Clare assured Sora in a calm tone. This made Sora feel a bit better hearing that wasn't going to leave him but he still was confused that Clare wasn't staying.

"So there is a yoma after all." The Inn keeper said. "That reminds me, I saw another Claymore just outside town a few days ago."

Hearing that last sentence caused Clare to look back at the Inn keeper, with a curious look. "On, Schiele Mountain?" She asked with a small determined look on her face. The man responded with a small nod.

"I'll be back soon." She stated, as she heading out of the Inn once the door was shut the Inn keeper let out a huge sigh of relief he then headed back to his office, as for Sora he just stared at the door.

"Clare..." he said in sad tone.

"Poor boy, with all the time you been spending with a Claymore you don't seem to know much."

Sora heard a voice, Sora turned around and saw a tall, thin man looking at him from the stairs, Sora could see the man was wearing a black suit, Sora couldn't see his face due to the man's hood unknown to Sora it was in fact Rubel. "Is it possible, you not even aware of the fact that a Claymore is half human and half monster?"

Sora looked at the man, with an annoyed expression. "I know about that." He stated. "But, Clare is no Monster." He said, in quiet tone.

"She's no human." Rubel stated to Sora. "They take the flesh and blood of yoma into their bodies." He explained to the boy.

"Yoma's flesh and blood!?"

"That's what makes them mixed breed is, there equal parts human and yoma our organization created them to fight the yoma but for some unknown reason they were only successful with the Women." He stated "you should know since your buddies with one." The last sentence was said with a bit of mockery.

"Hold on! You're saying Claymores were human to start with?" Sora asked the man, as he was in complete shock hearing that Clare use to be human.

"Who knows history isn't clear on that." He said in an unamused tone.

"Then how do they take in the flesh and blood of yoma and survive?

"Survive? They don't survive." He said sounding a bit amused, as he started to walk down the stairs. "But they do fight the yoma inside themselves with what little humanity remains after their transformation, that's the reason they remain an allied to your race. Before humans were helpless against the yomas making Claymores the ideal weapon." He stated.

"The ideal weapon?" he uttered in complete confusion of hearing that this organization treated Clare like a weapon.

"But there is one fatal flaw that affects all Claymores, no matter how much they fight they eventually become yoma!" Rubel stated as he stop walking down the stairs. Hearing that last sentence made Sora to look at him, with a shock expression.

"The more power they use, the closer their bodies incense towards becoming a monster such is the way of things I'm afraid."

Hearing these things made Sora remember how Clare's muscles grew, her veins started to appear on her face and eyes started to turn golden when she killed those yomas in the last village they were in. "Does who are no longer able to suppressed it and become yoma are erased by the organization."

Hearing all of this made Sora drop his bag and to look at the man with a look of complete fear. "Then...that means Clare will become a yoma? You're lying!" he said, in a feared tone he then quickly headed out of the Inn and to Schiele Mountain.

Meanwhile Clare had already reach Schiele Mountain, on the mountain were a lot of ruined churches and graves stones Clare continue on walking up the mountain.

"CLARE!" a voice shouted out to her as she turn to see who it was, it turned out to be Sora who was running as fast as he can to catch up to her.

"Sora..." Clare said, in her calm tone but a bit surprise to see the boy heading towards her. "Didn't I tell to wait at the inn?" She asked him.

"Please Clare, what's the real reason you're out here tell me! You didn't come all the way out here to become a yoma did you? He asked Clare, his voice tone was full of sadness and panicking.

"I don't know what you heard, but don't misunderstand, no one has turned into a yoma that includes me as well." Clare assured Sora, this made Sora feel much better hearing that Clare wasn't going to become a yoma after all.

"But…it's just that someone has surpassed her limits." Clare said as she stared at a huge abandoned church that stood on top of the mountain. At first Sora was puzzled by this but then he remembered the Inn keeper saying there was another Claymore just outside town a few days ago. "It's the other Claymore right?" he asked her.

"Correct I'm going to kill her." Clare stated.

"Wait you are? But she's on your side." Sora said, sounding confuse by the fact that was going to killed one of her comrades.

"There's no choice." Clare said, as she pulled out the Black envelope out of her pocket.

"A Black Card? What's it mean?" Sora asked, as he took the black envelope from Clare and had a look at it. Clare then placed her sword in the ground.

"We keep one Black Card inside our swords." She explained, she then looks at the mountain again. "The conflict between our human mind and our yoma mind that takes place during ever battle…eventually, we learn when we have reached the limits of our human minds…when we realize that we are becoming a yoma." She also stated.

She then pulls her sword out of the ground, and carefully looking at it. "When that time comes, we have the desire to die as a human. When that time comes, we send our Black Card out to the person we want to be killed by the most." She sated as she still stared at her sword.

"So then, which Claymore is it that send, you her Black Card?" Sora asked her.

Clare then turns to face the boy. "She joined the organization around the same time I did." She said. Sora notices that her voice almost sounded a bit sad.

Clare and Sora then continue on heading to the top of the mountain. "We comforted each other during the most painful of times. Even when we became half-human, half-yoma and the pain ran through our entire body was utterly painful, we were only able to sleep while huddle together." She explained to Sora who surprised to hear the pain that she had gone through when becoming a claymore but was also surprised that Clare had someone that help her through does painful times.

Suddenly Clare stop walking, Sora then gasp in shock, there was a girl who look to be in her late teens with straight, silvery blond hair standing at the top of the mountain but what was more surprising she had silver eyes and she was wearing the standard Claymore uniform there was no doubt about it she was the other claymore that was in the village a few days ago.

Clare and the Claymore just stared at each for a moment until the other Claymore finally spoke. "It's been too long hasn't it Clare?"

"Elena." Clare uttered. The two female warriors continue on staring at each other.

"You've haven't change, you look the same as I remember you." She stated to Elena.

"I'm sorry we had to meet under these conditions, I wanted to see, it's been eternity but it seem it was only yesterday…does days were filled with nothing but pain luckily the only memories I still carry with me are the happy ones we shared." Elena stated to her friend.

I actually began hunting later then you but I reached my Yoki limit sooner and now wait for my death how pitiful of me." She told Clare, with a faint smile on her face. She then closed her eyes and began to remember her and Clare's days when they became claymores.

I really believe that the power of yoma would bring us greater strength but now…." Elena said, when suddenly Elena's legs muscles suddenly grew, her veins started to appear on her face. This caused Sora at her with a complete shock expression on his face.

Now I see the power of the **Human heart hast to be stronger then the yoma constantly inside us."** She said her voice suddenly becoming more demon like. Then her armsmuscles started to grew.

"Oh,no!" Sora whispered in horror, as he saw what was happening to Elena.

" **Please Clare Save me, do it quickly while my heart is still human and my soul is my own."** Elena said to Clare with tearfully expression on her face, despite her voice sounded demon like there was still a bit of sadness in it.

Clare could only stare at Elena, with a faint surprise look on her face. Sora then saw Clare beginning to draw her sword out he then quickly ran towards her.

He then wrapped himself around Clare. "CLARE, please don't do it she's your friend, there's has to be another option." He said, in a pleading tone. Clare just looked at him then she look back at Elena who then started heading towards her.

"Do it!"

After hearing her say that Clare then started to head towards her despite hearing Sora's pleads she continue on walking.

Once the two warriors had finally reached to each other Clare then swings her and cuts her friend in two. Sora watch in horror as Elena's blood splatters in the air and she slowly started to drop to the ground.

"Thank you my friend, now I can die as a human being." Elena whispered as her body finally hit the ground. While Clare didn't turn around she just stared at the now cleared blue sky.

…

After that Clare buried Elena on the mountain, overlooking the landscape, with her sword stuck in her grave as a gravestone.

Though Sora is in tears, Clare is outwardly calm but deep down was a bit upset of losing another person she was close with.

"Elena and I…join the organization around the same time." She said to Sora who looked at her with a still sad expression.

"We always comforted each other through the worst of it. She was a skilled warrior it's a tragedy we were forced to meet again under such circumstances I will always cherish our memorises and having join the organization when I was still very young, Elena was the only friend I had in my life." She also stated as she looked at Elena's sword. Sora could tell that deep down that Clare was upset of losing someone the important to her and felt sorry for her.

"But…why I just don't get it, why fight yoma when you have to endure so much suffering, Why Clare?" he asked her with such sadness in his voice.

"Because...it's the reason why we exist." She answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: **The Darkness in Paradise Part 1**

"Welcome, we're the cheapest Inn around. Need a room?" The Inn keeper asked a hooded person who had entered his Inn. The hooded person took of his hood revealing to be in fact Sora.

"Uh...yeah. I guess I'll be staying here for a while." He answered the man, in his cheery tone.

"A room for one then?" the man asked the boy. Sora was about to answer him when another hooded person walked into the Inn. Once the hooded person took its hood reviling to be in fact Clare but instead of her usually silver eyes, her eyes were now green and she had a small smile which made her look like a beautiful maiden.

"Actually, there are two of us, my brother and I are travelling together. We look forward to staying in lovely town for a while any vacancies? Clare asked in a polite tone which could charm any men who heard it and Inn keeper was one of them as he was completely stunned.

"Oh. Uh, sure a double room then. I guess it must be difficult travelling on your own." The Innkeeper asked.

"Oh it's not. We earn our living selling antiques that our late father left us." Clare replied, politely.

"Antiques?" The Innkeeper said, with a questionable look on his face. As he watch as Sora took a strange object of his back that was wrap in a large cloth and carefully place it on the ground.

"Yes. Our father devoted his life to them. This is the last piece in his collection." Clare explained to the man. Sora then took off the large cloth to reveal it was a statue of a goddess who almost resemble as Elena.

"It's a statue of a goddess by Auguste. I've been told this is from the Runoa period." She stated to the man. Who looked at the statue with a curious expression.

"That's really something. How much do you want for it?" he asked Clare, probably in the hopes of buying it.

"The price is ten million beras." She answered.

"T-Ten million?" The man stuttered for a moment after hearing such a price for just one statue. "Sorry, miss but it just doesn't look like it's worth ten million. I think your father was having you on." The man said in an honest tone.

"Yes. I think so too." Clare replied, with a faint smile on her face. "But since we travel around selling our father's memories we decided to try and sell them at the price our father set." She added.

"Well then I reckon I should keep my trap shut, good luck to the pair of you." He said with a small smile on his face after hearing Clare's determination to sell the statue.

"Here's your room key." He said as he handed them the key to their room.

"Thank you very much." Clare said politely, as she took the key. Then she and Sora went to find their room. "They'll never sell that thing." The Innkeeper thought to himself.

While Clare and Sora were walking down the hallway a guard slowly walk past them but stop walking when he saw Clare. He nervously greeted her to which she gave him a slight nod.

"What a beauty who is she?" the guard asked the Innkeeper, while he kept staring at Clare.

"She's a guest. Said she's travelling with her brother, selling antiques." The Innkeeper

"Antiques? That's unusual these days. Sure she's not a yoma?" the guard questioned.

"Don't be daft. She's got a brother, and you know those monsters rarely travel in pairs ever." Innkeeper assured the guard.

"Well for them to wander into town in these troubled times...it just plain weird." The guard stated.

"How would they know that, with the gag order?" The Innkeeper responded. "Rumours still get out...like the one about a yoma appearing in the holy city of Rabona."

Meanwhile Sora and Clare had finally made it to their room, once they open the door Sora was in complete awe on how their room looked like, Which had two large beds, a large fireplace, some desks and some draws and a mini table as well.

"Wow! This is a great room isn't?" Sora said in his cheery mood.

"They call this place the holy city, it's only natural their accommodation would be fitting." Clare stated.

"Phew..."

"Clare, are you okay? You don't look so good." Sora asked Clare, in a concern tone as he saw she was looking tired

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just the side effects from the pills."

 **Flashback**

Clare is seen in the woods talking to Rubel who was resting on a stone nearby his campfire probably to discuss her next assignment.

"Rabona...the place they call a holy city?" Clare asked.

"That's right." Rubel replied. "The request came from there, they want you to hunt down a yoma that's appeared in the town." He added.

"But doesn't Rabona have rules against..."

"Yes. Anything unnatural such as objects, tools and people are forbidden in the holy city, of course that includes our organization." Rubel stated before Clare could finish her sentence.

"Then why should we do anything to help their city?" She questioned.

"This is a matter of special urgency. We've been asked therefore to enter the city without revealing ourselves and to dispatch the monster quickly and quietly. That's the specific request." He stated.

"So it's a covert operation. Is that what you're saying?"

"Precisely." He simply answered. He then threw a strange bag to Clare to which she caught the bag.

"There's a small container inside. Open it." Rubel said to Clare. She then opened the bag and pulled out three small red pills which confuse her.

"Never seen those, eh? Taking one of those pills will decrease your yoma power. The most obvious change will be your eyes changing back to their original colour." Rubel began to explain about the pills to her. "The downside is you'll lose your ability to sense yoma, so after you're in the town you'll have to search for it as a human would." He added.

"You'll find some others things you'll probably need in the pack, including some clothes that should suit you." He said, pointing to the bag next to her.

"If we pretend that the boy is you little brother, you can sneak into town without raising suspicion." Rubel said, a sinister grin started to appear on his face.

"Is that why I was assigned the job? To take advantage of that?" Clare questioned, in annoyed tone.

"Well they picked the best person for the job that's all." He replied, as started to stand up, he then began to walk away from his fireplace.

"Don't be so gruff in the town. You've been trained for situations like this."Rubel said to her, as he continued on walking. "And try to look like a modest young lady in those clothes we gave you." He added. While Clare continue to stare at Rubel as left the campfire.

 **End of Flashback**

"CLARE!" Sora shouted, causing Clare to snap out of her flashback.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Sora asked in a frantic tone.

"Oh I was just daydreaming." Clare assured the boy that she was fine.

"You sure you're okay? May you should rest." Sora said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. Time is short, let's go." She assured him

"Going out for the day?" Innkeeper asked as he saw Clare and Sora about to head out.

"Yes, were going to do a little sightseeing before lunch." Clare answered, with a smile on her face.

Well it is a beautiful day for that." The man replied, with a smile on his face as well.

After they left the Inn, they began walking down the busy area of town Clare had notices that Sora was staring at her for a while now.

"What is it?" she asked, this caused Sora to be caught off guard.

"Oh...er nothing it's just amazing how you're able to change personality instantly like that."

"Claymores are trained for this. One second I can act like a noble lady and the next like a flirtatious prostitute." Clare stated. Hearing that last part caused Sora's cheeks to go slightly red.

"A prostitute?" Sora exclaimed, in shock.

"Are you interested? Would you like me to demonstrate? Clare asked him, with a completely serious expression.

"Wha...!? Oh no that's okay I'm good!" Sora exclaimed, as he face went completely red and he slightly put his hands up signalling that she didn't need to do it.

They continue on walking until they approach a very large Cathedral. Sora looked at the Cathedral in complete amazement, Clare then told him they were going inside to which gave her a slight nod as they started to head in the Cathedral.

As they entered the Cathedral they could how large it was from the inside, Sora then notices some of the townsfolk's were in here and were all praying. They continue on walking then they heard a clang which caught Sora off guard then they saw it was one of the guards that guarded the city.

Beyond here is the baptismal chamber casual visitors are not allowed pass this point." The guard stated to them.

"Thank you, but my brother and I are here to be baptised, by the Father."

"Do you have any prove?" the guard asked her.

"Of course." She answered, she then handed the guard a coin that look like it was from the city. The guard look at the coin then to Clare.

"Alright you're free to enter." He said to them.

Then she and Sora began heading down stairs once they finally reach the bottom they were finally in the baptismal chamber. Sora could see a small amount of people that were in the area. He then saw a casket and to his surprise there was a dead body in it.

"Wow, that's creepy! He must have been important to be buried down here." Sora said, slightly surprise.

While Clare began looking around the baptismal chamber. "I knew, no matter where i go I can't even sense the slight presence of the Yoma." Clare thought to herself.

"If you're here to receive baptism then please come this way."

Sora and Clare turn to see it was a man, who was in his fifties with a either a bold or a shaved head, wearing a traditional purple priest's robes and a gold chain with a cross around his neck.

"You wouldn't happen to be father Vincent would you?"

"I am."

"Then I'm honour to be in your presence." Clare said, with a slight bow.

While the Cathedral's bell began echoing through the inside of the Cathedral, Sora then watch as Clare got on her knees and then place her hands together as if she was praying.

"I baptize thee in the name of our Lord and Saviour. Tell me what is the name of thy God? Father Vincent asked Clare in a humble matter.

"The name of my god is Rimuto. I have travelled from the land of Sutafu." Clare answered while still having her eyes close.

Hearing all of this, caused father Vincent to be in complete shock he then saw Clare opening her eyes he then saw how completely serious they were.

"Then you are…" Father Vincent exclaimed.

"Please lower your voice. Continue Father." Clare said in a quietly tone.

Father Vincent then notice some of the people in the Baptismal Chamber were wondering what was going on, so he then calmed down he then place his hands on her head and brought his head closer to hers.

"I understand. Meet me in the tallest of the Cathedral belfries one hour after the moon has risen. The city is under a strict marshal law at night time will you still be able to come? Father Vincent asked, in a whisper tone so that no one could hear them.

"I will be they, as you say Father Vincent."

After that Father Vincent waved his fingers passed Clare's face in a holy way and then said "You are now baptised. Go fourth with the mercy of our lord. Forget not the modesty of a child of our lord."

"Ah. Thank you very much Father Vincent."

Clare then got up and started walk to Sora she then told him they will going now to which he simply said okay. They then started exit the Baptismal Chamber while Father Vincent was left feeling completely stunned as what just happen.

"So that was a..." Father Vincent thought to himself

 **Later that night**

"Finished your dinner?" the Innkeeper asked as he entered the room.

"Yes. The food was really delicious." Clare replied, while she was resting on a chair nearby the table that had a large tray of plates on it.

"Glad to hear it." The Innkeeper said as looked at the tray of plates. "Where's your brother?" he asked Clare.

"Oh, he ate so much he fell asleep." Clare answered, as she turned to show that Sora was in bed sleeping.

"Is that so? I'm glad I gave him a large helping." The Innkeeper said with a smile.

"You should get some rest too, young lady. You must be tired from your journey." The Innkeeper said to Clare while he collected the tray of plates.

"I will thank you." She replied.

"Oh right, I meant to tell you about the curfew. No one is allowed to be on the streets at night-time." The Innkeeper stated.

"Thanks, I heard about that today." She replied, with a faint smile on her face.

"Very good, have a wonderful night." The Innkeeper said, he then left the room. After the door had slam shut. Clare then saw Sora slowly waking up but also notice he was in some pain after their large meals.

"Sorry I made you eat my share. You're not in pain are you?" Clare asked the boy in a slight apologetic tone.

"Nah, it's okay." Sora assured her. "It's not your fault that you eat so little. So it would look suspicious if we left too much food." He added, as he started to get out of the bed.

"And I came along as your cook, so that's kinda my job. Even if it's not quite how I imagined it..." Sora stated, with a positive smile on his face, he then saw Clare looking at him a faint smile which caught Sora to be completely surprised by it.

"Huh? Was that a smile?" Sora thought to himself not knowing if the smile was real or not.

Clare then took off her jacket revealing she was now wearing a shorter dress with long boots.

"I'm going out. Close the doors and the windows after I leave." Clare stated as she put a small cape on. "If anyone comes to the door, pretend you're asleep." She added.

"Okay." Sora simply replied, as he watches as Clare headed towards the window

"Good. I'm off." Clare said as she started to open the window.

"Clare! Wait!" Sora exclaimed causing Clare to look back at him.

"Be careful...okay?" he said in a worried tone which caused Clare to be slightly surprised.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry Sora. She assured him, she then jump out of the window and started to leapt over the roofs at a very fast pace while look out at the window left completely shocked on how fast Clare could travel.

After a while Clare stop moving and stood on a roof of a building that was far from the Cathedral. She then notices a large number of guards surrounding outside of the Cathedral. "The watch around the Cathedral is tight. I should avoid going down there." She thought to herself.

She then used a grappling hook. She then throws it at the Cathedral's roof to which it hooked on the roof tightly. Clare then swing to the Cathedral fortunately for her none of the guards notice her.

She then saw Cathedral tallest belfries. Meanwhile in the belfries Father Vincent was pacing up and down waiting for Clare to show up. He then heard the sound of the window being open, he then saw Clare who had enter through the window and was kneeling down to him.

"I received orders from chief Rimuto that were sent by the Organization in Sutafu. The original request was sent from here in Rabona, isn't that correct? Clare said in a completely serious tone, she then slowly opens her eyes revealing that they had gone back to their silver colour.

At first Father Vincent was left completely speechless, on how he saw the silver eye witch. "Uh…yes, that is correct. I was the one who wrote the request." He answered.

"Tell me more." Clare simply said. Then both her and Father Vincent sat around a small table so they discuss the situation in Rabona.

"The first to die was Father van. Since then, my colleagues have fallen victim one after another. And each time it's happened inside this Cathedral. He began explaining the situations to the silver eye witch. "In no way can this be made public." He added.

"To think that we servants of God would be needlessly killed is beyond approach. If it gets out that we've being picked off by a filthy monster…the people will lose faith!" the priest said in fear.

"Yoma treat all equally."

Father Vincent was confused after hearing that statement from Clare.

"Those who have money and those who don't have money. Whether they're believers or none believers. Male or female, old or young it matters not." She explained. "As long as you have flesh and guts it's all the same." She added.

Hearing all of this caused Father Vincent to feel completely stunned. "Help us, I beg you! Please I don't want to die! Father Vincent said in pleading tone. "I can pay whatever you want."

"To die so horribly, the way the others did…I...I just…" Father Vincent was having a hard time trying to say his words. Before he could say his next sentence Clare interrupted and simply said "Keep the money." This caused Father Vincent to look at her completely surprised.

"After the job is done, someone from our Organization will be sent to collect it. You will give it to him." She explained. "If I get killed, there'll be no reason to pay." She added.

"Even though I'm inside the Cathedral where the Yoma is hiding I can't sense its aura, to be honest I probably don't stand a chance." She stated, while she was in the Cathedral she still couldn't sense the Yoma at all.

"As a priest and a servant of your God, would you do me a favour?" she asked the priest

"A favour?" Father Vincent said, in a confuse tone wondering what kind of favour the Silver Eye Witch would want.

"If I die while fighting the Yoma would you promise to take care of the boy who's travelling with me?

"You needn't worry. He's just a normal boy. Clare assured the priest. "But a Yoma killed his family and he has no one else. Perhaps he could be assist the priest's or even work in the kitchen anything would do. Will you accept him?" she asked him.

After hearing the Claymore request, father Vincent was stunned then he let out slight laughter which even puzzled Clare.

Father Vincent then stood up. "I'm humbled. Here I am a servant of our Lord and yet I worry only about myself." He said. Even he felt ashamed that he put his safety above everyone else.

"But you a half-monster, a loathsome slayer who is forbidden to step foot in this town…you've resolved to lay down your life fighting this creature. You're more concerned about the young boy then you are of your own fate."

"All right. I accept. But please forget about dying. While all of this must be kept secret, I will do everything in my power to help you." The priest assured Clare.

"Let's not do anything to make the young boy suffer." Father Vincent said to Clare with a smile on his face.

"Thank you. I'm in your debt." Clare said to the priest. She now felt a bit of relive that Soar would be alright if she did end up dying.

After that Clare left the Cathedral and she started to leap on roofs at a fast past. When suddenly three small knives came flying out of nowhere. Clare then quickly shifted to another roof but then she sensed someone behind her and she dodged the surprised attack just in time.

She then saw it was a very tall man, who had short brown hair and was wearing Rabonian armour signalling he was in fact a guard and he was wielding a broadsword.

"I assume you weren't aware of the strict curfew that the city is under." The tall guard said. "If you choice to ignore it, the possibility of being mistaken for a Yoma are great!"

Clare then heard a slight chuckle from behind her. She slightly turned to see it was another man, he had short blonde hair and just like the tall guard he was wearing Rabonian armour too.

"This guy got some moves. He avoided your attack with ease Galk." The blonde guard said to Galk, referring to Clare but since he couldn't see what she look like due to her cape making it difficult to tell that she was a girl.

"Though from the looks of it, he ain't fast enough to dodge my knives." He said, as he holds three more knives in his hand.

Galk then prepared for another attack with his sword, Clare then quickly dodge the attack which causes a slight of damage to the roof. While she dodge Galk's attack, the blonde guard then throw his knives at Clare's feet causing her to quickly dodge the attack but making her slightly losing her balance.

Then Galk quickly appeared behind her and then prepared to attack her with a huge swing from his sword. Then there was a loud chang sound and what Galk and the blonde guard saw what happen left them completely surprise as they saw Clare had block Galk's sword attack with one of the Blonde guard's knives.

"Eh, my knives..." the blonde guard exclaimed in disbelief.

Clare then throwed the knives at Galk fortunately for him his armour was able to deflect the knives.

Then the Blonde guard then tried to throw another pair of knives at Clare but then Clare tosses her cape at him causing him to lose his aim.

Clare then jumps high in the air, with the help of the bright moon revealed Clare's true appearance, which surprised the two guards at a huge deal.

"A girl?!" The blonde guard, exclaimed in disbelief, seeing that girl could block there attacks so easily.

Clare then quickly started escape before they could see her eyes and jump over roof tops at fast paces.

"Let's go get her!" the blonde guard said, with his knives in his hand.

"No, she's long gone." Galk said, as he placed his hand on the guards shoulder to stop him.

"But I hit her with my knives!" He stated. "We should go after her now while we have the advantages against her."

Galk then pick up one of the guards knives. "Look, this is the knife she throwed back at us. Notice it doesn't have a single drop of blood on it."

No blood?"The guard exclaimed. He then looked closely at his knife that Galk was holding and he was right there wasn't a single drop of blood on it. "Who the hell is this Woman?" the guard question to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: **The Darkness in Paradise Part 2**

In the Cathedral two guards were keeping a look out. Suddenly one of the guards heard a clang sound he then looked around the Cathedral.

"What is it?" the other guard asked him.

"I think I heard something." The guard said as he still look around the area they were in.

"You're imaging things." The other guard said. "We just patrolled this area and we didn't see a single thing."

"That's true." The guard said in a relive tone. "The entrance to the Cathedral is more heavily guarded than usual."

The guard started to turn to face the other guard. "No Yoma could possibly get in..." he then saw the other guard's head was completely gone and blood was spewing everywhere.

While the lifeless body of the other guard began to drop to the floor. The guard then saw a large monster-like creature with golden eyes this was in fact the yoma.

"What the...?" The guard exclaimed, in horror. "Where the hell did this thing come from? We search through the Cathedral inside and out!"

The yoma began to move closer to guard, with a sinister smile on its face. This left the guard completely paralyse with fear. "PLEASE, PLEASE DONT KILL!" the guard began panicking and pleading. But the yoma ignore it and attack him. If someone was in the cathedral right now they would had hear the guard screaming but since no one was around, the guard screams just echo through the cathedral.

The next day. Sora was resting in his bed, but was having a hard sleeping as the sun light was shinning on his face. "It's too bright." Sora muttered, in his sleep. Then suddenly rise up from his bed. "Oh no! Where's Clare?" he said to himself. He then turn and saw Clare who was sitting on a chair nearby the window.

"I see you awake." Clare said, as she turned to look at Sora.

Sora then looked at Clare with a stunned look. "Clare, you're...eyes." He said, referring to the fact that her eyes had gone back to their sliver colour again.

"Oh, the medicine I'm taking only works for half a day." She stated to him. "I have to remember to keep taking the pills whenever they wear off or will be caught." Clare then open the small container revealing that she only had two pills left.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Sora asked her, as he got out of bed. To which Clare shook her head meaning didn't want water.

"My powers only just came back, but I'm certain there was another Yoma attack at the Cathedral last night." Clare stated.

Suddenly the two began hearing loud metal clomp like sounds. Then their door suddenly open revealing to be two guards, Clare quickly put her hood on so they couldn't see her eyes.

"Don't move. We're looking for a Yoma." One of the guards stated.

"The half-eaten bodies of two soldiers were found yesterday in the Cathedral." The other guard, stated. "Come with us."

"But, we're both human." Sora said trying to defend him and Clare. But then another guard appeared behind him and restrain him. Then he and Clare were about to walk out of the room with the guards.

Yeah! She was about that height."

The guards and even Clare turn to see who said that and it was revealing to be the same guards that Clare had encountered. The Blonde guard and beside him was Galk right near by the door.

"Didn't you two arrive in town yesterday? The blonde guard asked the two travellers.

"Galk...Sid, weren't you supposed to be on guard duty at the Cathedral last night?" one of guards asked the two guards that just entered the room.

"Ah, take it easy." Sid said, in a nonchalant tone.

"I'm not saying I think the girl from last night was a Yoma or anything." Sid said, as he slowly approaches Clare. "But for someone to catch my knives in midair with their bare hands. I doubt an ordinary girl could do that, unless she was a silver eyed witch!"

Sid then pulled her hood off, which caused Sora to be slightly shock what could happen next. Sid then grabbed Clare by the chain which caused her to open her eyes but instead of being silver they were green again, which caught Sid off guard.

"Heh, you'll a lot cuter then I would expected." Sid said, with a smug grin.

"Good, Clare took her medicine just in time." Sora said, in his head and was relied that they didn't found out about her. He then notice that the guard let go of him.

"See, we're looking for one of those mixed breads." Sid began explaining to her, with his smug grin. "Someone who has sold their body and soul to Yoma, it couldn't be all that difficult to change something simple like the colour of your eyes let's see..."

Before he could do anything to Clare. Sora suddenly ran to Sid and bite his which caused Sid to let go of Clare and slightly scream in pain. "Ow, what the hell is your problem? You little runt!" he shouted to Sora.

"Who are you calling a runt, you pumpkin head?" Sora replied back to Sid.

"wh...What?"

"Who do you think you are, talking to my sister like that!?" Sora shouted to Sid. "She's the kindest, most gentle person i know! Stop talking to her like you her, BECAUSE YOU DON'T!"

After hearing that outburst from Sora even Clare was completely speechless.

"You little runt!" Sid said in anger, he then turn his hand to a fist and was about to punch the boy when a hand stop him, he then turn to see who it was.

G...Galk." Sid said seeing that it was Galk who stop him. "We're done here. Let's go." Galk stated, Sid was going to replied back but Galk still said it was finish. Then he, Sid and the rest of guards leafed the room while Sid looked at the two travellers with an annoyed expression then the door was shut once again.

Tch, what a jerk!" Sora said, in annoyed tone. "We only got here the day before yesterday." Sora then notice that Clare was staring at him.

"Huh? What is it Clare?" He asked her.

"hmm...it's just you came out with that nonsense so quickly." She replied to him, "huh?" Sora said, with a puzzled expression.

"What you said to pumpkin head, I mean." She said referring to Sid which made things clearer to Sora.

"Oh that. Well the part about you being my sister was a lie. But I meant it when I said you were kind and gentle. I really think that, you don't have to be a human to be a good person." Sora said with a smile.

Clare went silent for a moment until she finally spoke. "If that man had attack you, I wouldn't have step in to help, no matter how hard he beat you." She stated to him coldly, which cause Sora to look at with a shock expression.

If you're looking for kindness from me, give it up. You'd be hurt and disappointed eventually." She stated. "Were heading to the church soon be ready." She said she then exits the room.

"Okay." Sora said, in a sad and quiet tone.

 **At the Cathedral**

Clare and Sora were once again in the baptismal chamber where father Vincent was waiting to speak to Clare.

Once again Clare got on her knees and then place her hands together as if she was praying so not to draw suspicion.

"Two guards were killed last night. It happened inside the Cathedral like the other times." Father Vincent explained to her.

"Did both of them have their insides eaten?" Clare asked the priest.

"Yes." The priest answered. "There are more victims every day. This week alone there have been five in total."

"It sounds to me like your Cathedral is infested with a Voracious Eater." She stated, with a serious expression.

"What is a Voracious Eater?" Father Vincent asked her, in a worried tone.

"Usually, Yoma don't eat much. It's enough for them to eat the guts o a human once every week or two." Clare began explaining to the priest. "but the longer a Yoma lives, the more its appetite grows. They get more cunning, and stronger. That's why we call them Voracious Eater."

"I'm afraid that one of them is hiding in the Cathedral. It probably knows that my kind can't come here and that we're the only ones who can see them." She stated.

"Will...will we be all right against a creature like that?" father Vincent asked, after hearing what a Voracious Eater was.

"I need facts. The names of everyone who has came and went from the Cathedral last night." She answered. "No one could come or go." Father Vincent answered. "after the killings started the Cathedral has been completely sealed off at night. Only the priest and monks were here, and a few solders chosen for guard duty." He also explained.

"In that case, I'd like to know who was here last night." Clare asked the priest. "Of course." Father Vincent answered. He then told Clare the people who were in the Cathedral last night which were Bishop Kamuri who holds the highest ranking also there was Father Rodo, Serene, Orugo and Pario. There were also the monks Pizan, Rudo, Kaiseru and Tenesu. He also said the soldiers are rotated regularly and most stand watch at the entrance with Captain Ganesu.

After hearing all this, Clare was satisfied, she then got up and told Father Vincent to be careful around those people. Which surprised the priest to which he asked her, it's not one of them they're all people I trust.

Clare then said to him. "Abandon your notions. A yoma in disguise can fool even family members." To which shocked the priest. Clare then started to the Cathedral with Sora. But she began thinking why would the yoma stay inside the Cathedral, once in the holy city it could roam outside the Cathedral. She still couldn't think it limit itself to such a confined area, why would it be so confident that it won't be found out.

 **Later that night**

Just like last night, Clare left the Inn and began to head to the Cathedral by leaping over building roofs at a fast paces. Unknowing to her, Sid and Galk saw her from the corner of the buildings.

"Did you see that?" Gaulk asked to Sid.

"Must be that girl from earlier." Sid replied. "Let's go. She headed for the cathedral!"

Clare continue on moving at the fast pace she was moving until she stop and saw Sid and Galk were on opposite side of the rooftop.

"Heh Heh, leaping across rooftops isn't as fast as running on the ground." Sid stated, as he pulled out his knives while Galk also drawed out his sword as well.

Looks like you're out of excuses this time, your little brother isn't here to stand up for you." Sid sated. Then a small gush of wind caused Clare's hood to come off and now reviling her silver eyes which made Sid and Galk to be completely surprise.

"Her eyes are silver!" Sid stated. "Hell even the expression on her face is different."

Clare then pulled out two small blades. "Unfortunately I don't have to talk, your affords are appreciated but there not needed should you attack me the Consequences will be dyer." Clare said, coldly.

"Don't, you threaten us!" Sid shouted, in anger. Then he and Galk began to charge at her. Sid then throwed a couple of his knives at her but Clare was able to deflect the knives with her blades.

Then Galk appeared behind and prepared to attack her from behind, but clare was quick know to turn and block the attack with both of her blades. Clare then tried to attack but Galk use his armour to block attack.

Seeing how her she was busy dealing with Galk, Sid saw this as a opportunity to attack her behind he then throw a couple of knives at her back but Clare used her free hand to deflect the attack. Galk then tried to take another swing at her but Clare simply jump away from the attack and stood away from the two guards.

"Damn her swords! Sid said, in a angry tone. "Can't we do something?" he asked Galk.

"I got an idea." Galk replied. "Just watch."

Galk then began charging at Clare. He prepared to swing his sword at her to which Clare blocked with her blades again. Galk then saw that was going to tried to attack him again, but instead of using his armour again he instead grab her blade with his bare hand which cause his hand to bleed. He then grabs the blade tightly which cause his hand to bleed more seeing this caught Clare by complete surprise.

"NOW!" Galk shouted to Sid, to which he quickly appeared behind Clare, he then throwed three of his knives at her.

But Clare quickly kicked Galk in the gut to make him let go of her blade, after that Clare then used her cape to deflect the knives. Just as Sid was charging to her about to pull out his sword, Clare then leaped of the roof and on the chimney with such balance like if she was an assassin of the night.

While Clare was looking at them coldly, Sid and Galk couldn't help but feel stunned after what they were witnessing.

"No doubt she's a Claymore! Just look at those eyes." Sid said.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream coming from behind them.

"The Cathedral!" Galk said, stated that the scream was coming from the Cathedral. Suddenly they saw Clare jumping off the roof and began running to the Cathedral.

"Damn it! After her!" Sid shouted to Galk.

At the Cathedral several of the guards that were standing outside, heard the scream and began to open the doors as they were about to go in, Clare sped past them at an amazing speed. Most of the guards felt Clare's speed go past them making them wonder what that was.

Clare then stopped running and look around the Cathedral. "It's here, I sense the Yoma's yoki." Clare thought to herself. "Because of the pills side effects, I can't pinpoint the yoma's location."

Clare then continued on walking until she saw the dead body of a guard. She began to take a close look of the body. "Another soldier, with his insides eaten." She thought to herself, noticing the guard's inside were completely gone.

"I knew it, a Voracious Eater did this to him." Clare said to herself.

She then felt something behind her and trying to attack her. She barley dodge the attack as her shoulder was slightly bleeding, she then saw a very large monster it was in fact the Voracious Eater.

"It's huge. For a yoma this big to sneak in..." Clare said to herself.

The large Yoma started to grow at Clare when suddenly three small knives pierce its body. Clare quickly looked to it was Sid and Galk who both had stunned expressions.

"What the hell is that?" Sid exclaimed. "A giant Yoma." Galk answered, still with a stunned expression.

"Stay back!" Clare shouted to the two guards. Then the large yoma jump over Clare, she could see that it was about to attack Sid and Galk who were completely frozen of the sight of the large yoma. As the large yoma prepaid to attack them with its bare hands Clare quickly jumping in its way of attacking them which unfortunately for her caused her to take the attack causing a huge amount of blood to spill out of her body.

Sid and Galk were in shock as to what they just saw, seeing how the claymore had just that attack from the yoma and they watch as Clare drop to the floor. Then the yoma began to let out a loud growl at the guards.

"How in the hell are we suppose to fight that thing!?" Sid exclaimed, seeing how big the yoma was compare to him and Galk. "Just keep your guard up and don't let it get away." Galk replied, trying to remain calm. The yoma just stared intensely at them, Sid then look at Clare who still hadn't move after that attack from the yoma.

The large yoma then let out a quick growl and started moving. "Look out." Galk said to Sid as he the yoma moving at a fast pace. Sid then tried to draw out his sword but it got stuck. As the yoma continue getting closer to them when suddenly a blade went in the yoma's eye causing it to stop moving and began to scream in pain.

Then Sid and Galk saw it was Clare who had throw her blade at the yoma. Clare was having a hard time standing as she was still in pain from the yoma's attack and had a small amount of blood on her face. Then the yoma slowly took the blade out of his eye and dropping the blade to the ground.

Suddenly the yoma disappeared, which surprise Sid and Galk then Clare turned to the guards, she then kick Sid in the stomach causing him to drop to the floor. "Hey witch what, was that for…? The blonde guard shouted in anger, but before he could continue the Yoma then struck the ground were Sid use to be standing which left Sid gasp in shock.

Clare then tried attacking the Yoma with the blade in her hand. She struck the Yoma in its arm but it wasn't deep enough to cause any damage to the monster. Then Galk charge at the Yoma with his sword. "Just get back!" Clare shouted at the tall guard. But as Galk got close enough to attack it however the yoma then sliced Galk's sword in half this left him not only disarmed but stunned. "You two don't stand a chance against it!" she shouted once more to get them to leave.

Suddenly the Yoma extended his fingers to pierce the tall guard who was completely paralysed with fear. As the fingers got closer to him, Clare then quickly stab the Yoma's arm causing it to miss, Galk's body and to go across his shoulder armour. Galk was stunned seeing how close he was to death.

"You'll die if you stay!" Clare shouted once more to them. Then she suddenly gasped in pain as she let go of her blade. It was revealed that the yoma had stab Clare's body in several places which shock Sid and Galk. The large yoma then slowly hoist Clare in the air with his extending fingers.

" **Graaaaa**!" the large Yoma let out a loud roar in the Cathedral.

Then the large Yoma made its fingers go back normal and out of Clare's body, which caused Clare to be drop harshly to the ground. The yoma then change his sight to the two guards who were still stunned. However before it could prepare its next move, it started to hear a group of guards heading towards the Cathedral doors. " **Tch"** the large Yoma only said, seeing how its change to eat again was ruined.

Then large Yoma suddenly disappeared into thin air, which surprised Sid and Galk. Then the group of guards showed up they asked Sid and Galk if they were okay but they didn't respond then the guards turn their attention to the body of the guard on the floor.

Sid then notice that Galk was staring at Clare who still hadn't moved after the yoma's last attack. "She put up a hell of a fight." Sid said to Galk. "She's gotta be dead."

Galk then place his head on Clare's body to try and listen to a heartbeat. "No, I can still hear her heart beating." Galk said, to Sid. He then pick up Clare in an almost a bridal style, he made sure to be careful with her as to not to let her wounds open up any more than they already were. Seeing this caught Sid completely off guard.

"Galk what are you doing?" Sid asked, in an annoyed tone. "Put her down! She's just a monster."

"Look she may be a Claymore, but she saved my life, I at least own her this much." Galk stated to him. He then took Clare to get some medical help while Sid still looked on with an annoyed expression.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: **The Darkness in Paradise Part 3**

Mourning had risen in Rabona and Sora had just woken up, but, he then notice something wrong he couldn't see Clare anywhere in the room. "Clare where are you?" he said to himself as he started to become more worried.

He then quickly got dressed and headed to the Innkeeper's desk where the Innkeeper was. "Hey minster. Is my sister back yet?" He asked the Innkeeper. "Eh? Your sister? Huh?" the Innkeeper replied confusedly.

"What, she's not here!" Sora exclaimed, in a worried tone. "But you came in together last night...how could...?" the Innkeeper said sounding more confuse, Sora then realise what he just said and now was stuck thinking up a good excuses.

Suddenly the Inn's door began to open and then Sora felt someone hand on his head, it was in fact Sid. "You boy, come with me." He said, coldly.

Sora then turn to see it was the same guard that was harsh to him and Clare. "Let me go!" Sora shouted after he smacked Sid's hand away from. "Come to finish what you started yesterday, did you?"

"I won't let you lay a finger on my sister!" he shouted once more to the blonde guard. "Got that pumpkin head?"

Before he get a responds, Sid then punch Sora in the face with his right fist this cause Sora to land on the floor harshly. "Hey...Stop that!" the Innkeeper shouted, not wanting his Inn to get damage.

"Ugh...you...What was that for?" Sora asked ina painful tone as he rub his face where he was punch.

Get up." The blonde guard ordered the boy. "I'll take you to your sister." Hearing that last part made Sora have a surprised expression. "What the...? How do you know where she is?" he asked, in a frantic tone.

Shut up and follow me. You want to hear her dying words, don't you?" he asked Sora, coldly.

 **At the Cathedral**

Sid had brought Sora to the belfries, where Father Vincent and Galk were also there as well. But what Sora first saw made him go completely shocked, there was Clare resting on a bed who had bandages around her upper body and her arms. "C…Clare…" he uttered, in complete shock.

"CLARE! COME WAKE UP! SAY SOMETHING PLEASE!" Sora shouted, in worry, as he rushed to Clare's bedside. After he finish shouts of pleads, he waited for Clare to wake up, but nothing happen which left the boy completely stunned.

Sora then turns his attention to Father Vincent. "Father…what happened!? Is she gonna be all right!?" he asked the priest, in a frantic and worried tone. Which made Father Vincent to be shock, after hearing the boy asked him about Clare's condition.

"Unfortunely that's remain to be seen, I just don't know how to treat a Claymore. All I could do was bandaged her wounds." Father Vincent answered

Hearing this made Sora completely worried that all of this might not be enough to save her life. "But…if that's all, then Clare might…" Sora said, and was gonna say something but he couldn't dare say that word.

"…Die." Both Sora and Father Vincent turned around to see who said that and to their shock it was Sid, who had a sinister grin on his face.

"Like I said, she's gonna die. Treating her wounds won't do more than comfort her." Sid stated, still with a sinister grin. "Besides I don't see what the fuss is about? A couple of monsters just tried to kill each, nothing to get worked up about."

Sid then saw Sora's fist was heading towards his face, with no time to react, he got punched right in the face by Sora, which not only surprise Father Vincent but Galk as well.

"Damn…bastard…" Sid muttered, in anger as he rubbed his face where it was punch by the boy.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT CLARE!?" Sora shouted in complete anger. "SHE'S PREPARED TO DIE FIGHTING! She's RISKING HER LIFE TO PROTECT US…HUMANS!"

"You little…" Sid uttered in anger, and then he gave Sora a punch of his own. "Ugh…" Sora said, as he got punched however he didn't go down easily like last time, he then deliver another punch to Sid this time on the other side of his face.

"CLARE TOOK ME IN WHEN A YOMA KILLED MY FAMILY. THE PEOPLE IN MY VILLAGE THREW ME OUT. WHEN I HAD NO ONE LEFT, SHE SAID I COULD TRAVEL WITH HER!" He shouted to the blonde guard who was rubbing the other side of his face. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HAPPY THAT MADE ME!? CLARE IS GENTLE AND MORE KINDER THEN ANY HUMAN BEING IVE EVER KNOW!" tears started to appear in his eyes.

Then Sid once again deliver another punch but this time Sora drop to the floor harshly. "Tch…this is pathetic. I'm going back to my post. Sid said, annoyed of having to deal with any longer he then exit the room, and once the door was shut Galk and Father Vincent were still silent for moment until when Father Vincent went to check to see if Sora was okay.

"Are you all right my boy?" the priest asked the boy. Sora didn't answer him, as he was trying his best not to cry in anger.

"Stop crying. It's not over yet." Galk said, causing both Sora and Father Vincent to look at the tall guard in surprise. "I owe her my life too. I can't let her die before I've paid my debt. A faithful Heart draws strength, however faintly it may beat, there's still hope." He stated.

"So have faith! It's the only way to help her!" he said, as he slightly turned to face Sora with a serious expression. When Sora heard everything that Galk had said left him speechless but he then look at the tall guard with a serious expression and nod his head in show of gratitude for his encouraging words.

Later on that night Sora stayed by Clare who still hadn't woken up yet. Sora then places his hands together and started to pry for Clare to wake up. Later on as mourning was approaching, Father Vincent entered the room and saw that Sora was still prying for Clare with a worried expression.

After a while Father Vincent then left the room. Clare then started to slowly open her eyes which caught Sora's attention. "Clare!" he exclaimed. Clare then slowly turned her head to see who saying her name. "Sora..." Clare said, as she saw Sora who started to have tears slowly appear in his eyes. "Clare! Thank Goodness! You're Okay!" Sora exclaimed in happiness while tears slowly drop from his face, as he placed his head on the cover.

Clare was speechless not knowing what do as Sora still cry out of joy for her. Then she heard the door open and saw Father Vincent entering the room. "You're awake, well thank goodness for that." He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Father, I must been so much trouble." Clare replied as she looked at the priest.

"Oh no, no trouble at all." Father Vincent assured her.

"How long have I've been unconscious?" She asked.

"Since the day before yesterday. Galk carried you out and bump into me, and we brought you to my room." Father Vincent explained. "Sora has been at your side ever since. He prayed the whole time for you to wake up."

"Forgive me, father. But I have a request." Clare said, with a serious tone.

 **At the Cathedral**

Two priests who were Father Serene and Father Pario were walking down the hall after they saw each other they were surprise as they were called to the Great hall. At first they saw no point in going to it as it was just an empty room. But when they open the door they saw a large numbers of guards line up in the room and they all had spears in their hands.

The two priests had no idea what was going on. Then they heard someone calling out their names and saw it was Father Rodo who was also in the great hall with some of the monks as well.

"What is going on? Why have all the priests and monks been brought here?" Father Pario asked confusedly.

"I have no idea." Father Rodo answered who was more confused then the other priests were.

"Forgive the suddenness of my request. For now please do as I say."

The priests turned to see who voice it was and they look with a surprise expression. "Father Vincent!" Father Rodo exclaimed. "What is going on? Is this all your doing?"

"We are inspecting for a Yoma." Father Vincent explained, in a serious tone.

"Y...Yoma?" Father Rodo slightly sutured. "This is outrageous! Do you expect me to believe that a monster is hiding among us?"

"Sadly with things as they are I cannot think otherwise." Father Vincent stated still with a serious expression which left the others speechless.

"Obviously you're aware that all of the victims were killed late at night, here inside the Cathedral." He stated to them. "We should have done this back when it all started."

"But who could recognize the Yoma?" Father Rodo questioned Vincent, as he knew it was impossible as no human can see through the monster's true form making this monster hunt of Vincent's was just talk.

Just then they saw a hooded person walking next to Father Vincent. The hooded person took off its hood and showing them it was in fact a woman with light blonde hair done in a pageboy-styled it was in fact Clare.

"Silver eyes!" the priests exclaimed in shocked as they saw Clare's silver eyes.

"It's a silver eyed witch! Vincent how could you bring us this Creature!? Are you mad!?" Several Priests exclaimed in anger at Father Vincent. "I will gladly hear your complaints later. But given the seriousness of our situation, there's no time to lose." Father Vincent replied calmly as to clam the priests down as they still look angry at him.

"What...is the meaning of this?" the priests and monks all turn to who voice that was and then they saw an Old man who had a long gray beard and was wearing the same clothes as the priests. "Bishop...Bishop Kamuri!" Father Rodo exclaimed in surprise, to see that even Bishop Kamuri was sent here as well.

"Father Vincent! How could you include the bishop in your search!? This is inexcusable!" Father Rodo exclaimed in anger as he and the others look at him with an angry expression, seeing how Vincent would even bring the Bishop into was inexcusable. Suddenly all the guards approached them with their spears ready to attack, they now had the priest and monks surrounded which left the priest and monks surprise by this.

"Vi...Vincent. How could you...?" Father Rodo asked franticly.

Father Vincent just stared at them for a moment until he said. "I accept full responsibility. Therefore, I ask that you please cooperate!" Then Clare started to head towards the priests which made them feel nervous. She then gently place her hands on Father Rodo face and just calmly stared into his eyes, which made the other priests as well as nervous while Father Rodo had to stare at the witches' eyes.

"He's fine." Clare stated as she move hands away from Father Rodo face, "right. Next!" one of the guards said to one of the priests or monks to step forward. While made her to one of the monks, Father Rodo slightly turned to look at the Claymore with an angered expression.

"While Clare started to examining one of the monks, Galk notices that Father Vincent had tired expression, he then asked the priest if he was alright to which he responded by saying he was fine and told him not worry. "How is Sora?" Father Vincent asked Galk. "He's in the Baptismal Chamber, as requested." "He'll be safe there if things get out of hand."

"You've been a great help, if your soldiers hadn't cooperated, this wouldn't have been possible." Father Vincent said with a smile, feeling grateful for Galk's help. "No...We felt we owed it to our fallen comrades...and the captain of the guards agreed." Galk stated.

"Still I worry about Clare. She was badly hurt, and she only woke up today." Father Vincent stated to Galk. "Did she say anything?" Galk asked. "Just that one day of rest was enough." Father Vincent answered. "If she said that I'm sure she's fine." Galk said. "Being part Yoma, she probably heals faster than you think." "Yes...that's true." Father Vincent said quietly, with a guilty expression.

While that was happening Clare had just finish integrating the monks and he started to integrate the other Priests. Galk then saw Sid leaning against the wall with, annoyed expression. "What's wrong? He asked the blonde guard. "You seem annoyed." "I don't like this, she's a damn monster for god's sake!" Sid complained. "Its Father Vincent orders." Galk stated to him.

"I know. Can't believe what she expects from us this is crazy!" he said, in anger. "Are you really going through it? He asked the tall guard. "It's simply enough, she locates the Yoma and traps it in a vulnerable place, and we spear it and her at the same time." Galk replied. But he wondered if it would work knowing that she could heal herself quickly.

"This is our fight!" Sid said in annoyed tone. "We can't fight this thing alone, we need all the help we can get even with her." Galk stated. "Don't let your pride get to you!"

"It's not about pride!" Sid said, trying to correct what the tall guard had just said. "Enlighten me!" Galk asked with a stern expression. "Humans should defend a human that's it!" Sid simply stated. "Damn it!"

After they had finish talking they saw Clare had finish integrating another priest and told him, he was fine to which replied with a thank you but in a nervous tone. "I don't understand, I can't sense a Yoma anywhere." Thought Clare. "If it was here, it would be missing its right eye."

"Only two left." Clare thought to herself, as she looked at the Bishop. Clare then walked up to Bishop Kamuri. She then gently placed her hands on Bishop Kamuri face and focus on staring at his calm eyes.

"He's not a Yoma either!" Clare thought, with slight surprised expression and took her hands of the Bishop's face.

"Tell me do I pass?" Bishop Kamuri asked the Claymore. "...yes." She replied.

"Only one left." Galk said. Then suddenly all the guards circled around Father Vincent with their spears all pointing at him, this took Father Vincent completely off guard. "Wait...what are doing?" Father Vincent said, in a surprised tone. "I'm sorry Father, but i can't afford to make exceptions." Clare said, as she started to head towards Father Vincent.

But...I'm not."

"This will only take a moment." Clare said, as she then gently placed her hands on Father Vincent's face and focus on staring at his eyes. While that was happening, Galk, Sid and even all the guards prepared themselves for whatever was gonna happen next.

Clare continued on staring at the priest's eyes, when her expression once more become surprised. "What it's not him, he's human!" she then took her hands of the priest's face.

After that some of the guards began talking amongst themselves and saying things such as what does this mean, we cooperated because father Vincent said this would work.

Even Father Rodo began to have a go at Vincent by telling him, if he thinks he could commit this outrage and get away with it, he also told him for bringing this filthy silver eyed witch into this holy place you'd better prepare to meet the consequences.

While most of the guards and priest began talking amongst themselves, Clare began to think everything clearly. "This can't be right, it has to be in the Cathedral why can't I find it? Did I miss something? What am I not thinking of? Stop think. Think like a Yoma. It doesn't care how it uses to find so as long it stays hidden. Man, women, the elders, even a child..." she thought. Suddenly her eyes widen with shock as she realise one more thing she had forgotten about Yoma's. "Or the body of a corpses!"

 **At the Baptismal Chamber**

Sora was waiting in the Baptismal Chamber for Clare and the others to finish up there, He then place the large object to the well and then lean against one of the caskets. "Perfect! How did I get so lucky…to be waiting by myself in a place like this?" He said to himself. "This Baptismal Chamber has been giving me the creeps since I got here." "Especially, with that guy in here!" he said before turning his head to see the dead body that he saw the last time he was there.

"Why's this in the Cathedral anyway? A corpse's still creepy, even if it was an important person." Sora said, even if it was a bit rude, but he couldn't help find it a bit disgusting to have something like that out for people to see. He then jump off the casket and started to look around for a bit. "What's taking them so long? Aren't they done yet?" Sora thought to himself, seeing how Clare and the others hadn't return yet. "I just hope Clare is okay."

Unknowingly to him, the dead corpse started to slowly rise up and started to regain its flesh, its teeth became sharper and its eye turn golden revealing to be in fact the Voracious Eater. It then looked at Sora with a look of hunger for flesh.

While that was happening Clare was trying to the Baptismal Chamber as quickly as possible, "Sora!" thought Clare, in a worried matter as keep moving at a fast pace.

Then Sora suddenly heard a sound behind which sounded like someone footsteps, as he turn to what was behind him and what he saw left him stunned.

" **Graaaaa**!" the large Yoma let out a loud roar in the Baptismal Chamber. The large Yoma started to stare at Sora menacingly, who was completely speechless and paralyzed to what he was seeing. The Large Yoma then smacked Sora with its large hand, which sends him slamming against a wall. As the Voracious Eater was about to strike at Sora once more until it notices a small blade was pierce in his arm which confuses the monster.

It then saw it was in fact Clare who had attack him, who was looking at him with a cold expression. It then saw was about to attack him with the other blade in her hand, as she went for the attack it used its hand to block the attack. Clare then saw it was about to extend its fingers from his other hand for a counter attack. To which she was able to jump away from the attack just in time.

"Clare!" Sora exclaimed in surprise seeing Clare to save him just in time. "Are you alright? She asked the boy in a slight worried tone. "Did it hurt you?"

"I'm fine. Just knocked around a little." He answered. Clare then stood up and took a battle stance. "Don't worry Sora, I won't let get you just get out of here now!" She said to him, not taking her eyes of the Voracious Eater. "Watch out Clare!" Sora said, as he about do what Clare told him to do when the Voracious Eater extend its fingers once more to attack both them. While they were both able to dodge the attack just in time unfortunately while Clare was able dodge it but when Sora dodge it, it cause him drop to floor harshly.

"Oh no, Sora!" Clare exclaimed in horror seeing him on floor. She then notices the Voracious Eater who now had his sight on Sora. Who completely screamed in fear as the monster got closer to him. "SORA!" Clare shouted, in an attempt to get him to move before it was too late.

As the Voracious Eater got close enough to attack Sora, when suddenly its attack was blocked by something and it turn out to be Galk who was blocking the Voracious Eater's attack with his sword, which surprised both Clare and Sora. As the Voracious Eater was about to use its other hand to attack the tall guard, when suddenly it felt three small knives slightly pierce it's arm. It was revealed to Sid who had thrown the knives at the Voracious Eater.

"It's time to run brat!" Sid shouted to Sora, who quickly did what he was told despite he wanted to call out for Clare he knew that she would tell him to run and to not look back.

Not wanting the boy to get away, the Voracious Eater tried to grab Sora when his arm was block by Clare's blade. Getting annoyed it turn his attention to Galk, and started to widen its fingers preparing to attack the tall guard. Galk notices this as well as Clare. As Clare was about to stop the Voracious Eater's attack. When Galk shouted out "Stay back! I've got him!" he then swung his sword at the monster and cutting off two of its fingers.

This caused the monster to slightly scream in pain. Just as it was about to attack Galk when once again three small knives were at him and this time they slightly pierce his head.

"Were take over from here, why don't you stop trying save everybody yourself, I think you've done enough beside I doubt you could save this boy with your injuries." Sid stated with a small smirk. "This is our city Claymore and we've sworn to Protect it!"

"Look you just take care of the boy and yourself were take down this monster!" Galk said to Clare without taking his eyes off the Voracious Eater. "Sid is right, this is our city and this Yoma has defiled our holy city for far too long!" Just as the Voracious Eater took out the knives from its head Galk then shouted to the other two "Let's go!" and with that Galk, Sid and Clare prepared on attack the Voracious Eater together.

Galk then charge at the Yoma and swung his at him. But the yoma used its arm to block the attack, but that gave Sid the chance to throw his knives at the Yoma's back to which it caused the Yoma to slightly scream in pain. But then it felt someone above him and saw it was Clare and she was aiming his head to which it used its hand to block the attack. While the blade had pierce through its hand but wasn't close enough to reach its hand which annoyed Clare.

Clare then quickly pulled the sword out of the yoma before it could attack her. Then Galk charged at the Yoma preparing to attack with his sword, but then Yoma strike Galk with his hand causing Galk to be sent a few feet away from the Yoma and dropping his sword as well.

To which then Yoma grab the sword at started to attack Clare with it, luckily Clare used the blade to block the attack but also caused Clare's injuries to slightly open and a small amount of blood was coming out. Seeing Clare struggle made the Yoma slightly amused by this.

" **Ha Ha Ha, you know it was fun. Posing as the mummy of a holy man and watching your priests run around like frightened chickens."** Voracious Eater said arrogantly. " **They may call themselves Holy but they're only human."**

Sora could see Clare was having a hard time fighting the Yoma. He then quickly ran to the casket. Sid then saw Sora running past him. "Hey...come back!" Sid shouted to the boy.

Galk also notice running past Sid. "Hey get back here Boy!" he shouted to Sora "there's nothing you can do. You'll only get yourself killed!"

Sora then grabbed the large object he was carrying, "your wrong, Clare need this!" he stated. He then took the cloth around the object revealing to be the goddess statue of Rabona. "What is that thing?" Galk asked, puzzled expression. "Just make sure she gets it!" Sora stated as he handed the statue to Galk. "What good will...?" Galk questioned. "Just do it! Hurry! Please Galk!" Sora shouted in a pleading tone. 

After that Clare's sword had just broken from the yoma sword attack, surprising Clare. Still not sure if it would work, Galk decide to do what boy asked him "HERE...CATCH!" he shouted to Clare, as he throwed the statue to her. Clare then saw the statue and quickly caught it. " **What good is a statue?"** the yoma quested arrogantly. " **I'll cut down both of you!"**

The yoma then swing the sword at Clare and the statue she had in her hands. While he had cut through the statue but it stop halfway from getting Clare, which confused the Yoma. Then the statue started to crumble. Then Clare grab behind the statue's head and was show grabbing a hilt. As the statue completely crumbled away, it was revealed to be in fact her Claymore sword.

While both Sid and Galk were stunned on what they just saw, while Sora looked on with a happy expression seeing that Clare was able to get in time.

" **A...Claymore..."** theVoracious Eater exclaimed in surprise.

Clare then pulled her sword off the ground. "Now Yoma, your reign of terror ends tonight!" she said before she took her battle stance once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: **The Darkness in Paradise Part 4**

The Voracious Eater began to charge at Clare at a fast pace. The monster then perform a powerful sword strike at Clare, but unfortunately for it, Clare was able to dodge the attack which caused slight damage to the floor. Then Clare appeared in midair and went for a midair attack but the Voracious Eater block the attack.

Clare then jump back in the air and delivering a drop kick to the Voracious Eater's face causing it to slightly lose its balance. After that kick Clare perform a back flip and landed on her feet on the ground. Getting frustrated the Voracious Eater started to extend all of its fingers at Clare. However Clare was too quick to get by its attack and then she appeared right in front of it and cut of its right arm causing a huge amount of purple blood to spew out of the Voracious Eater's right arm and also causing the it to scream in pain.

Clare then back far away from Voracious Eater and just stared at it intensely. **"Gah…Damn you Bitch…"** the Voracious Eater uttered, in anger. While that was happening both Sid and Galk were in completely awe from what they saw Clare do to the monster. "…Amazing, so this what a Claymore can do with a sword, I've never seen anyone can do what this Claymore capable of." Galk said, in complete awe.

"We gotta help her." Sora said, causing both Sid and Galk to look at with a puzzled expression. "Clare's pushing her limits, look she's straining." Both Sid and Galk then saw that the boy was right as they saw Clare repeatedly panting.

The Voracious Eater also notices it as well and began to let out a chuckle. **"Heh, Heh Heh. You're not looking very good Claymore. Now I understand you were only pretending to have advantages weren't you?"** he asked, Clare didn't answer as she kept trying to catch her breath back and she could also feel her dripping all the way to her arms. **"I thought you were toying with me, but you really didn't want to prolong this you were trying to end it with one blow, instead of getting my arm you wanted to take my head."**

Then suddenly the Voracious Eater extended one of its fingers and piercing Clare through the shoulder, causing her gasp in pain. **"Sorry to disappoint you. But this fight is my now Claymore!"** The Voracious Eatersaid, as he started to extend its other fingers as well. As Clare was able cut the Voracious Eater's finger when it extended another of its finger at her and piercing her other Shoulder. He then extends his fingers more to the point where Clare was hanging in the air like a kite.

" **Heh Heh Heh. You can do much better than this. I** **believe you might be running out of blood!"** He said, as he looked at Clare who was struggling to free herself. **"I didn't realise, you Claymores were so light time to come down…NOW!"** It shouted, as he sends Clare crashing down to the floor. **"DIE!"** The Voracious Eater shouted, as it extended two fingers at Clare to finish her off.

When suddenly Galk appeared in front of Clare and took the Voracious Eater's attack head on as its fingers pierce his armour. While this was surprising the monster, Sid quickly ruse to Galk's sword and grab it. "GALK!" he shouted as he throwed the sword to the tall guard. Galk then catch the sword and cut off two of the Voracious Eater's fingers that were piercing in Clare and completely freeing her, this caused the Voracious Eater to slightly scream in pain as it lose two of its fingers. 

Galk then slowly back towards Clare in order to protect her if the monster was about to attack again. "Are you alright? Can you stand?" Galk asked her, to which she responded with an Ugh sound. "Sorry it doesn't look like there's much more we can do to help. You were right about us, were no match for this thing were not even close." He said, without taking his eyes of the monster. "This is your show now. But were behind and you can use anyway you need. You just better bring that thing down!"

"Take this!" Sid shouted, as he throwed his knives at the monster. However the monster was able to deflect them with his fingers, it then extends one of its fingers and piercing Sid's shoulder blade, causing Sid to gasp in pain.

Then the monster heard Galk charging at him with his sword. The monster simply let go of Sid and pierce Galk's body causing Galk to slightly cough up a small amount of blood, fortunately for Galk it didn't hit anything vital. **"Why would you do such a stupid thing like that you foolish human? Now you die!"** the Voracious Eater said, as it started to make its fingers apply more pressure on Galk's body.

"What are you waiting for...NOW!" Galk shouted, as Clare leapt of his back helping her get such height in the air, she then let out a huge scream at the Yoma. Seeing this the was about to try and uses its hand to stop her, when suddenly for some reason he couldn't move his hand, he then turn and saw that Galk had a tight grip on its fingers.

"How do you like that monster, a little gift from a couple of fools?" Galk said witha smirk on his face, while he still kept a strong grip on the monster's fingers. **"Bastard!"** the Yoma roared in anger. Clare then got close enough to cut off the yoma's other arm causing a huge amount of purple blood to spew out of the Voracious Eater's arm and also causing the it to scream in pain once more.

As Clare lifted her sword up, she saw the Voracious Eater walk straight forward into her sword which took be surprise. "What's it doing?"

" **You could swing your sword from any direction down there! And you won't hit anything vital!"** The Yoma's stated. "Watch out, Clare!" Sora warned, while both Sid and Galk looked on with stunned expressions. 

Suddenly Clare's eyes started to turn golden and her muscles grew. As the yoma was about to attack, when Clare turned her sword sideways in the yoma's body "So you don't consider your head vital?" Clare asked coldly, which made the Voracious Eater look at her with complete fear before the Voracious Eater could do anything Clare then split him in half from head-to-toe after that the split body fell to the floor, splattering blood went everywhere.

Seeing all of this left Sora, Galk and Sid stunned on what they just witness Clare had done to the Voracious Eater. "You did it Clare! You killed the Yoma!" Sora said, with a grin. "Wow that Claymore did it she really is amazing." Sid said, despite the pain he was and despite what he thought of her he had to admit that she was amazing. Galk said nothing but just had a small smile, thinking that Sid was right she was amazing.

Meanwhile Clare was slowly trying regaining her breath when suddenly her body started to surge with pain to point where she falled to her knees. Sora saw this and he quickly ruse to her side. "Clare! Are you alright? He asked her, in a worried tone. Then he, Sid and Galk saw veins started to appear on Clare's arms and legs. Clare began groaning in pain as she tried to stop her body from getting out of control. "It's no use, I've gone too far." She thought, while still being in a huge amount of pain.

Clare then began reaching for her sword, as she grabbed it she slowly got back up but nearly losing her balance. "Please Clare just tell me what's wrong." Sora asked, while Galk who had gotten back up and walk towards Sora to see what was happening.

Then both Sora and Galk then looked at Clare as what they saw her do next made them completely gasp in horror, as Clare had her weapon only inches away from her neck. "What do you think you're doing!?" Sora asked in horror, seeing how it look like Clare was about to kill herself. "It wasn't safe to use so much Yoma power. I've sustain too much injury." She explained. "I have reached my yoki limit, I will soon become a danger to everyone here. So while I still have a human consciousness...I'm ending my life."

"No! Clare Wait!" Sora shouted, as he tried to approach her. "Stay Back!" Clare shouted, causing Sora to stop moving. "This is it..."

"What are you saying...Clare?" Sora asked, as he didn't understand what Clare had meant by this is it. "This is Goodbye...Sora." Clare said, despite the veins that appeared on her face and the strain in her voice, she had a faint smile. Suddenly she started to control of her hand. She quickly slammed her sword into the floor. "C...Clare..."

"Don't come near me!" Clare shouted, causing Sora to stop moving once more. "Galk...H...Help me..." Clare said to Galk who was still speechless on what was happening to Clare. "Please...Galk...hurry..." She said her voice was getting more strained. Galk then slowly approach Clare and raise his sword as high he could.

Seeing all this Sora gasped in horror. "Galk! What are you doing? Don't!" he shouted, seeing this was causing him so much pain. Galk just look at the boy with a sympathetic look feeling sorry for the boy as this must be too much for him to handle.

"Sora...please listens to me. I'm beyond saving, the more we use our yoki the closer we get on become full yoma." She explained, while she had a hard time talking with the pain she was enduring. "It's not always slow. Sometimes it happens all at once. My body is already changing I can barley hold on as it is."

"Sorry but our travels are over. I asked Father Vincent to take care of you." She said to Sora who was still in shock what was happening to her. "I'm glad we spent some time together, Goodbye." She said with a faint smile. "NO!" he exclaimed, as he ran to her and grabbed her. "What are you doing? You'll die!" she shouted to the boy.

"Stop, please Sora. You have to let go of me. Hurry, before I lose control." She said, as she could feel the veins on her hands, face and legs increasing.

"Please don't travelling with you Clare was the best thing that ever happen, you made me so happy." Sora said in a sad tone as he started to tear up. Hearing even made Clare to be a little surprise by Sora outburst.

"After my family was killed, the villagers cast me out. I lost everything I had. But then you came and you found me, you let me traveled with you and the first time I allowed myself to be happy again. More than anything I had someone back in my life. You said that you weren't kind but I know that's not the truth!" Both Sid and Galk listen to every word that the boy said to Clare and were surprised how much Sora actually cared for her.

"You were nicer to me, then anyone I had ever known in my entire life. And...And that's why I need you to live and just stay with me. I don't know what I would do without you by my side." He said to her, with tears running down on his face. "If you're gonna die. If this is it Clare, take me with you."

Hearing that part caused Clare's eyes widen with shock as her power started to erupt around her as she started to scream in pain. As the smoke had finally cleared it turned out that Clare was still alright which even left her confused. "My yoki is under control, i didn't transform."

"You're still alive." Sora said, in a tone of relief of happiness, as he hugged Clare while letting out tears of joy. While that was happening Galk then sit down on the floor. "Wow, can believe it's over." He said, in a sign of relief. "What's wrong with you?" Sid said, as walk towards Galk. "I'm tired of standing around with my sword while my body's full of holes." The tall guard answered, with a tired expression.

"I can't believe, she didn't become a Yoma after all. Sid said, also in relief. "So do you think that's the end of it?" he asked. "Well...one thing's for sure that boy just save her life." The tall guard stated. While Sora was still hugging Clare, she then look at him and them placed her arms around him as well.

Mourning had just risen at the city gateway, where Sora and Clare who was wearing her jacket once more and also her were brown once again, they were about to leave when they saw Father Vincent and two guards approaching the gateway. "So you're leaving us, then? Have you recovered enough?" Father Vincent asked. "I'll be fine. I just need some rest." She assured the priest. "Thank you for all your help, Father."

"Not at all! You're the one who helped us. We owe you our thanks." Father Vincent said, with a smile. "The others aren't permitted to speak to you...but in their hearts, everyone is very grateful."

We're grateful, too." One of the guards said, it was in fact Captain Ganesu. "It pains me to escort you out of town without telling people how you saved us all. Please let me thank you on their behalf."

"That's my job. I don't do it for praise or thanks." She said to the Captain. "I see, then farewell." The Captain said with a small smile.

"Now about the other matter." Father Vincent said to Clare. "I want you to know that the Bishop has given his full consent to take Sora under our wing here at the Cathedral, were look after him as one of our own." Clare then saw Sora had a small expression of shock and sadness, she then turned to look at Sora. "Are you coming with me Sora?" she asked him with a small smile.

"Yes!" Sora said, with a huge grin on his face, happy to hear that Clare wanted him to keep traveling with her. Father just looked at the two with a smile. "I see. Travel safely."

"Hey! Girl!" as they were about to leave when Clare heard someone speaking to her as she turned to see it was Sid and behind him was Galk. Then suddenly Sid places his hand on Clare's chin and then kissed Clare on the mouth, which took her by complete surprise.

"That's all the medicine I need." Sid said, with a proud smile on his face. "It's against my principles to let a classy girl get away too easy." Clare didn't say anything as she was still speechless on what Sid had just done to her.

"Come back soon. Take care of yourself...Clare." Galk said to her, with a small smile. Suddenly Sid started someone growling at which confused him, it turned out to be Sora who then kicked Sid in the kiwis which caused Sid to be in a huge amount of pain then he was already in.

"You can't do such a thing to Clare...you jerk!?" Sora shouted in anger at the blonde guard. "You...you little..." Sid muttered, in pain." "Stay out of it, kid! This is between Adults." Sid shouted at Sora. "Shut up! There's nothing between you two!" Sora shouted back. "Hey watch it with that fire in your eyes kid! I'm an invalid!" Sid stated. While those two were having their childish fight, Clare, Galk and Father Vincent just watch with smiles on their faces.

"Come on, Sora. Let's go." Clare said to Sora, which stop him and Sid from continuing their childish fight. "Oh! Okay!" Sora simply replied. "Grown strong, boy." Sid said, which surprised Sora, hearing what Sid had just said to him.

"You'll need to be strong enough...to protect Clare. Got it?" He asked Sora, to which he said "okay! Leave it to me!" with a confident smile, as he then started to catch up with Clare. "Also take care of that gift, Galk gave you." Sid shouted. "Don't worry I'll take good care of it!" Sora shouted back as he finally cached up with Clare.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: **A meeting with a Phantom**

Outside a forest a girl was seen running as fast she could from something that was terrifying. She then turned to see someone was shouting out to her. "Hey! Wait for me." The figure shouted out to her. "There's no need to run away from me, is there?" suddenly the figure jump in front of her and revealing to be in fact a Yoma, which caused her to be in shock and fall to the ground.

The Yoma began laughing at the girl who was in complete fear. But right before who could attack the girl when suddenly it felt a blade pierce through its head and cutting it in half. It turned out that the one who killed the Yoma was in fact a Claymore and there were two more Claymores as well.

On the left, one of the claymores had short blonde hair which she had tucked behind her ears which were similar to elf ears. The one on the right had long, straight, pale hair tied into a ponytail, she had short bangs on both side of her face. And the one in the center that had just killed the Yoma had long, pale brown hair styled in a razor-shag cut.

"You're from Toriro Village. What happened there?" asked the brown haired Claymore to the girl. "P...Please help." The girl said, in a terrified tone. "Yoma...lots of them."

"Yoma?" the brown haired Claymore said sounding slightly surprised. "Then it's not a Voracious Eater...but a group of Yoma." She thought to herself. "A...And one of your kind...is fighting them alone." The girl said to the Claymores. After hearing that, it took the Claymore with brown hair completely surprised to hear that.

Then she and the two other Claymores started to head to the village as quickly as they could. "The orders were for four of us to search the town. Could she be the fourth?" the Claymore with the short blonde hair asked the brown haired Claymore.

"I think so." The brown haired Claymore answered. "We were supposed to move when all four of us were together. Against a group of Yomas, She's defenceless and odds are one of them could be a Voracious Eater.

As they finally reach the town of Toriro, they saw numerous dead bodies of Yoma's. They then saw the warrior who had killed the group of Yomas, who also had a small Boy with her, it was in fact Clare and beside her was Sora. Sora then saw the three Claymores behind them. "Hey Clare look, it's your comrades." Sora said to Clare, causing to turn to look at the Claymores.

"Interesting there was five of them. Seems that you fought and killed four of the monsters by yourself, the five one escape and would have killed a girl right outside of town if we had not saved her, so perhaps you care to explain to us what happen here?" the brown haired Claymore asked Clare.

"I knew you three were coming from that direction and could take him. that is you didn't take your time getting here." Clare answered her.

"The Organization said there was a chance that these were Voracious Eaters and we were instructed to wait for them to gather in the same place. Then the four of us were to do the job together, we were just fowling orders." The brown haired Claymore stated at Clare, with a stern expression.

"Well unfortunately they were just normal Yoma."

"I think you mean fortunately, if they were Voracious Eaters then you would be the one lying in the streets right now instead of them." The brown haired Claymore said, after hearing Clare saying how they were just normal yomas. Hearing what the brown haired Claymore had said to Clare made Sora be slightly shock. "Or was this in attempt at foolish bravery?"

"Not really." Clare replied. "I arrive here early and realise they were regular yoma. I then decided to proceed and to confront them head on."

"You ignored our orders and charged in on your own..." the Claymore with the short blonde hair shouted at Clare and was about to say something else when the brown haired Claymore raised her hand at the Claymore signalling that was enough.

"At any rate, I'm going to inform the Organization about your disobedience." the brown haired Claymore said, as she and the other Claymores started to leave the town. After the three Claymores had exit the town, Sora quickly turn back to Clare. "Wait you mean you thought they were Voracious Eaters? Sora asked her with a surprised expression. "You told me that they were just normal yoma."

"I did." Clare simply said to him. "Taking them on all by yourself is crazy, Clare you shouldn't be so reckless!" Sora said with both a serious expression and serious tone. Clare then placed her sword on her back. "Alright Sora, I'll keep that in mind for the future." She said to him, which made have a relief expression on his face.

...

"Well, I can see that you're just as careless as ever. What would you have done if they really were Voracious Eaters?" Rubel who was resting on a stone nearby his campfire said to Clare. "Oh, what am I talking about, you were hoping that was the case am i correct? I have to admit, I do admire your courage but you have no idea what you are up against when it comes to Voracious Eaters."

"That's not true, I fought one in the Cathedral." Clare stated referring to the monster she fought in Rabona, to him. "Actually that was just a normal one. It did need to eat more than usually to maintain its size, but it was just an underling." Rubel stated to her. "you see we use Voracious Eater as a codeword, publicly it's much easier to explain what those creatures are by referring to them as such...what were actually talking about here are Awakened Beings!"

Hearing that caused Clare to be slightly surprised, as it reminded her of a monster from her past. "They are born from the failures of our own ranks. Of course as far as the public is concern there just Yoma who have live a very long time." Rubel said, explaining what an Awakened Beings was to Clare. "If you were ever to face a true Voracious Eater that is Awakened Being, then remember this it is quite certain you would be dead in a matter of seconds!" he said, still with a smile on his face.

"Your lack of faith in my skills is unfortunate, goodbye." Clare said, as started to walk away from her handler. "It's Priscilla!" Rubel said which caused Clare to stop walking after hearing that name. "You want to take Priscilla's head am I right about?" he asked her, to which Clare simply said nothing, taking that as a yes he continued on talking. "Well you best forget that motion, because even amongst Awakened Beings she's in the top of her class and her awakening unleashes all of her unbelievable power."

"But of course she only did so in order that she could defeat Teresa otherwise there might have been another outcome." He stated to her.

"When it comes to Awakened Beings our policy is always to treat them just like any other Yoma. Were to simply leave them alone, unless ordered to take them down as part of the mission." He said to her. "So what if a job comes in were we suppose to take down Priscilla?" Clare asked him. "If that were to happen then our Organization total strength would be brought down upon her. But only our leader can decide on that." He answered her.

"Don't worry our top warriors are quite capable, I'm confident they could bring her down." He said, in an assuring tone. "Of course every era does have it heroes you know, unfortunately no matter what you think, you are not one of them. Very well I'll add your name to a team that has been assign to an Awakened Being." That last part made Clare to look at him with a slight surprised expression.

After that Clare heading back to where she and Sora were camping for the night. While she was heading back, she began to remember what Rubel had said to her about the mission. "It's a job in the mountains, west of here. Apparently it's the result of a warrior who missed their chance to die, I believe it would be a good opportunity for you to see how incompetent you really are." He said to her.

As Clare made her way back to where she and Sora were camping. She then saw Sora who was seen sleeping peacefully on a pillow and with a blanket to keep him warm. She then slowly walked towards Sora and gently placed her hand and his head, she then placed her hand where her heart was, she then look up at the dark but clear sky. "Teresa." She uttered to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: **A meeting with a Phantom Part 2**

The next Morning, Clare and Sora had just made their way to a large town. As they made their way entering the town, Sora notices how the townsfolk's weren't surprised to see Clare which made him feel relief that Clare wasn't being treated harshly by the townsfolk's like last time. "So you're supposed to be meeting someone in this town?" he asked Clare. "That's right." Clare simply replied as she started too continued on walking.

"She's really going to fight a Voracious Eater." Sora thought to himself. Clare then stopped walking and looked back at Sora who hadn't move as he was in thought at the moment, "You coming Sora?" She said to him, which snap him out of his train of thought. "Oh, sorry." Sora replied as he quickly run to her. "Clare's a great warrior, she'll be fine, I just know it." Sora thought, with a confident smile.

As the two continue on walking through the town as they had almost reach at the end of the path, a man wearing a black coat that covered up his entire body but leaving a slight porcine of his face he was in fact from the Organization. "Follow me." He said to Clare, to which she and Sora followed the cloaked man. They walked through a small alleyway until they reach an old building.

The cloaked man then opened the door of the old building. "You're the last one to arrive. The rest are already here." He said to her. In the building there were three Claymores however due to how dark the building was it was difficult to be able to see what they looked like.

However the Claymore on the right got up. "Oh, you brought a child with you?" she said, as she walked to an area that had light which help Clare and Sora to see what she looked like, which was that she had short blonde hair, which was parted down the middle with one side tucked behind her ear. "Well, I'm sure he's not your kid. What did you do, picked up a stray on your way over? Please don't tell me this little boy is going to fight with us?" the Claymore asked her, in a bored tone.

"No I'm gonna leave him in town." Clare replied to the Claymore. "Were look for a Inn, after this meeting."

"I get it now." The Claymore said, with a slight smirk. Which made Sora to have a slight puzzled expression, not knowing what the Claymore was getting at him and Clare. "He's a little toy, you carry around with you." She stated, with a smirk. Hearing that caused Clare to draw her sword at the Claymore in anger, however the Claymore blocked the attack with her sword. "Well goodness, if you're that pissed off I must gotten close to the truth huh. Claymore said, with a slight chuckle.

Clare kept on staring at the Claymore, until she heard the sound of a sword being drawed out and was being pointed at her face. She saw saw it was the other Claymore who had pale blonde hair styled in a pixie cut. "You know for such a late comer you have quite an attitude. But I guess were all bit on edge, because we had to wait entire week." The other Claymore said, in an annoyed tone to Clare.

The cloaked man looked on at the event that was happing right in front of him, with a tired expression. "I'll leave this argument to you Miria." He said, as he started to leave the building. "That's perfect! Just leave us like this." Sora muttered to himself, seeing how the man didn't try to break up the fight that was happening. He then turn back to the fight, he then saw the Claymore who was in the middle and still hadn't moved.

"Helen and Deneve put them away right now!" She said, in a demanding tone, which surprised both Sora and Clare as they recognized that voice before, it was the voice of the brown haired Claymore they met in Toriro.

The Claymore had short blonde hair placed her sword on her back, while the one with pale blonde hair simply went back to where she was sitting. "Unbelievable. First you bracefully disregarded orders and now you arrive late delaying our mission. You lack much needed discipline." She said to Clare, who was placing her sword on her back.

"However we need to get started. The Voracious Eater will be hunting is on mount Pablo just south of here, Will be heading out tomorrow morning." brown haired Claymore said in a serious tone. "For now I would like everyone to introduce themselves and tell us your rank, it would also be helpful to know about any experience you've had with Voracious Eaters. She said.

"I'm known as Miria. I will be your commanding officer on this hunt, I've have a ranking of six. This mission will be my seventh hunt for a Voracious Eater." The brown haired Claymore introduces herself.

"The name is Helen. My ranking is twenty two and I don't have any experience hunting these creatures." The Claymore with short blonde hair introduces herself.

"My name is Deneve. My ranking is fifth teen and I've been on two other hunting journeys." The Claymore with pale blonde hair introduces herself, while she had her eyes closed.

"So they all have rankings. I wonder what Clare's is? Sora thought to himself, as he looked at Clare, as he never did asked her if she had ranking in the organization. "My name is Clare. I've never encountered a Voracious Eater. I am forty seven within the organization." Clare said as she introduces herself to the other Claymores.

After hearing Clare introduction caused both Helen and Deneve to be slightly surprised and caused Helen to begin to cackle at this. "Bwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Oh my god! Did you hear that Deneve this one said she's only forty seven, what were they thinking sending a rookie on this mission?" Helen said, still slightly chuckling.

"What's so funny? Don't you dare laugh at Clare! She's killed hundreds of Yomas." Sora said to Helen, in a slight angry tone, as he didn't like how Helen was making fun of Clare.

"Oh, well I guess she didn't tell you did she brat?" Helen said pointing her finger Sora's chest. "See I pay attention if I were you." She said, as she placed her arm around Sora's neck.

"The way it works with us, is that were each sign a different territory within this continent." She began explaining to him. "Sometimes we get killed and occasion we gain new members but for the most part our ranking stay the same. This continent has forty seven territories and we are a sign a number base on are strength, if our number said how strong we are and she is forty seven then that means..." she then saw Sora had an expression that showed that he know what she was telling him.

"So you get it. now, out of all, your friend here is the weakest one of all hence her ranking at the bottom." She stated to Sora, who had a stunned expression and then Helen went back to laugh once more. While Helen was still laughing, Miria look at Clare with a slight disbelief expression.

...

After Clare had finish at the meeting. She and Sora went to find an Inn for Sora to stay at. After they had found one for him to stay in, they were resting in the room, with Clare looking out of the window seeing that it had just started to rain and Sora was sitting on the bed, he had a slight worried expression after hearing what Helen had said about Clare's ranking.

"She's the weakest of the Claymores." Sora thought sadly. But then he remembered the times that Clare had fought a Yoma and was always victorious. "No, don't let what that Claymore said get to you, Clare will be fine after all she's not weak at all." He said reassuring himself.

He then heard a loud Ching sound, he then saw Clare place a large amount of money on the table. "I'll leave these with you for now." She said to Sora. "I've already pay for your room and board. You can spend it on whatever you like while I'm gone."

"So long do you think you'll be hunting Voracious Eaters?" He asked her. "All things considered will be done in one weeks time." Clare answered. Sora then picked up three pieces of the money on the table. "Well in that case I'll just take these three okay. This should be all in need for a week." He said, with his usual smile on his face. Seeing that cause Clare to be slightly surprised.

"Don't be ridiculous. It won't do me any good to carry it around." Clare stated to him.

"Clare!" One week...One week, and you'll be back right?" Sora said in a serious tone and with a serious expression which made Clare to be a bit more surprise. Then Clare slowly walked up to Sora and gave him and slight but still painful punch on the head.

"Ow!" Sora slightly shouted, as he rubbed his head where he was slightly punched.

"You had that coming." Clare simply answered him.

Sora then felt Clare placing her hand on his head. "Don't worry. It's just another job, same as always. She stated. "Trust me. It'll be fine, I promise. Alright?" she said to him in a more reassuring tone.

"Okay Clare I trust you." Sora said to her with a smile. "And if it makes you feel better I'll keep the money with me so you don't have to carry it. Is that alright?" he asked her, to which she replied with a nod.

...

After that Clare meet up with the others Claymores at the main entrance of the town.

"What a surprise, you kept us waiting again." Helen said, in an annoyed tone.

"Let's move." Miria said, she and the others began to head out of the town and head to the forest.

After awhile the Claymore kept on walking in the forest and was slowly approaching some mountains. "You've been awfully quiet today Clare." Helen said to Clare. "What's the matter are you having trouble, not having your boy to keep you warm?" she said, in a teasing tone.

This caused Clare to be angry. She then grabbed the hilt of sword ready to draw out her sword when she felt a hand on her wrist stopping her from drawing out her sword. She turned and saw it was Deneve who stop her.

"Let it go." She said to Clare, in annoyed tone. "You would be wasting your time against her, were all aware that you're surprising weaker then the rest of us. Save it!"

"Smart advices there Deneve." Helen said, with a smile.

"Helen and Deneve stop." Miria said, in a demanding tone. "I won't tell you again, our success on this mission depends on how well we work as a team.

"Oh come on, are you kidding me?" Helen asked. "She's got the lowest ranking, it's embarrassing."

"Exactly, it's rare for a warrior even in the thirties to be signed to go after Voracious Eater." Deneve stated. "Luckily we got a forty seven, with us. I mean, what the hell was the organization thinking?" Helen said.

"Our superiors decided. Its not our place to question them, and we wont start now." Miria stated to the warriors, as she started to continue walking.

"Yes ma'am. I just hope she doesn't get in the way." Helen replied, in an unenthusiastic tone, as she and Deneve continue on walking, then Clare slowly continue to walking.

Once they had reached to the mountains. They then entered a nearby cave.

Miria then placed her sword in the ground. "Will set up our camp here for tonight. We should be well within ranges of our target for tomorrow." She stated to the warriors.

After that the claymores took their armour plates. "Anyone else dying for some dinner?" Helen asked, as she began to stretch her arms. I guess I'll go and try to find something to eat." "It's amazing, I don't I know anybody that eats as much as you." Deneve commented.

"When you got as much yoki as I do, you got to keep eating." Helen stated, with a smile. "Need anything?" she asked her comrade. "I'm not hungry." Deneve replied, as she went to sit down with her sword in her hands. "I'm gonna rest for a little while."

"Well suit yourself them." Helen said, she then left the cave to go and look for some food.

Clare just started at the ground, until she saw a sword being thrown at her. To which she caught it and saw it was Miria who threw the sword to her. "I like to see you outside please, it will only take a minute." She said in a serious tone.

Clare didn't say a word, but she then got up and followed Miria outside, this even cause Deneve to look on with curiosity.

Outside of the cave both Miria and Clare started at each other seriously. "I challenge you to a sparring match." Miria said, in a serious tone. "I just want to get a field for everyone's capabilities."

"Is my forty seven ranking within the organization not enough proof?" Clare asked, in her usual tone.

"To be honest with you. I'm having a hard time believing that's your rank." She stated. "It doesn't mess with my first impression of your skill level. When I first saw you, I thought I was looking at the most powerful being, I've ever met. So now will see, Here we go!"

Miria then charge at Clare, with her sword in her hands to attack her, fortunately for Clare she was able to block the first strike. Clare then tried to do a sword strike to Miria but she was able to dodge the attack with such speed.

Both warriors continue fighting, both of them were dodging and blocking the others attacks. Clare then went to strike Miria's legs, however Miria avoided the attack by jumping at such height to land behind Clare, she then tried to attack her from behind but Clare was about to react just in time to block the attack.

While they were still having their sparring match. Deneve who was leaning outside of the cave was watching the fight. "Oh,they're really going at it." Helen said, who walked over to Deneve with a couple of apples in her hands. she then took a bite of the apple in her hand. "Want some?" she asked, as she offered the other apple to Deneve.

"No, thanks." Deneve said, not taking her eyes of the fight.

back to the sparring match, both Clare and Miria were still going at it, dodging and blocking each others attacks.

"Wow, she's really quite amazing huh?" Helen said referring to Clare in a sarcastic tone.

"Your right, I can't how amazing she is. I've never seen anyone so amazingly bad." Deneve said, with a small smirk.

Clare tried to attack Miria once more but Miria was able avoid the attack, which gave her the chance to attack. to which she swung her sword with such strength that it caused Clare's sword to be drop out of her hands and sent flying high in the air.

Clare watch as her sword went in the air and landed in the ground behind her. She began panting, while Miria just stared at her for a moment.

"I've seen enough, go and get some rest now. your need to recover you strength for tomorrow." Miria said. she then started to walk back to the cave. While Clare was still slowly panting and slowly drop to her knees from exhaustion.

"So what are we going to do now Miria? Helen asked. "It really doesn't look like she's going to be much help to us tomorrow, In fact Its going to take a miracle for her to survive just the first encounter."

"Its very obvious, that were going to be doing all the fighting tomorrow you know that right?" Deneve said, in an annoyed tone. "Do you really want to take a chance on such a important mission?"

"I thought, I made myself clear on this subject. Our superior's made the call and were going to follow orders thats it." Miria stated, in her serious tone. after that she went back in the cave.

"Talk about, carrying excess baggage." Helen said, in an annoyed tone. "what a pain in the ass..." then she and Deneve heard a gasping sound, they then saw Clare who was lying down face first on the ground.

"Oh well, I've seen enough even if she were to die of exposure to night, it wouldn't make a differences to the job." Helen said. Then she and Deneve went back to the cave leaving Clare resting outside in the rain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Monster shows the Warriors Despair

"Oh well, I've seen enough even if she were to die of exposure to night, it wouldn't make a differences to the job." Helen said. Then she and Deneve went back to the cave leaving Clare resting outside in the rain.

While still resting in the rain, Clare began seeing a Claymore who had long, wavy, pale blonde hair. She saw the Claymore swinging her sword in such style, her sword strikes were so elegant.

"Teresa." Clare uttered in her sleep.

Just as she had woken up, she heard a sword being placed in ground right next to her, she then saw Helen and Deneve standing right next to her.

"Oh. Whatta you know It's still alive." Helen said, in a fake surprise tone.

"Look at that., she was knock out the entire night." Deneve said. "How pathtic!" Helen said, in an annoyed tone.

"Were leaving, so stand up and get yourself ready." Miria said to Clare.

"Were going to go ahead and take off." Helen stated to Clare. "You might want to stay here, if you vaule living. see ya around." then she and Deneve started to catch up with Miria and leave Clare who slowly got back up.

The warrious including Clare who had catch up with them, kept walking pass mountains. Helen could see Clare still catching up with them and was getting annoyed by it.

"Uh, great I don't know way she didn't stay behind?" Helen thought." She then turn to Miria. "Come on. Your not really going to let fight?" She asked the brown haired Claymore "It would be like sentencing her to death."

"I don't appreciate repeating myself, our orders stay the same." Miria stated, in her serious tone. Which made Helen let out a grown of frustration.

The warrious kept on walking, they had been walking for so long that the sun was already slowly going down. they had just reach a mountain area.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. causing the Claymores to stop walking to see who was approaching their way.

"Over here! How you doing ladies? We've been waiting for you Claymores for quite sometime." The voice turn out to be a man in his twenties and had brown hair, brown eyes and a beard. he was wearing a headscarf and vambraces on his forearms. he was also carrying a rucksack and travel bag.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Helen asked, with a questionable expression.

"I've traveled from the Town of Lido." The man said to the Claymores. "Were the ones who asked for all of you to come out here." he stated, as he slowly approached the Claymores.

"I tell ya It's really great to see that you all made the journey out here so quickly." The man said to the warrious, while Miria looked at the man with a serious expression.

"If you Claymores want to folow me. I'll show you which direction you need to go." He said to them. Suddenly Miria felt something terrible, she then quickly draw out her sword and attack the man. this completley surprised the other Claymores.

But the man dodges the attack and then jumps on the canyon wall above the warrious. Miria looks at the man in complete shock, suddenly a large amount of blood spew out of her shoulder, causing her to fall on her knees.

"Miria!" Deneve exclaimed, as she and Helen went to see if she was alright.

"Damn... it!" Miria uttered in agony. "The Organization gave us wrong information!" Miria stated to the others. "We were told that we would be batterling just a normal Voracious Eater. Not something lika that!" she said, as she look up and saw the man's body slowly morphing into something inhuman.

"Do they really expect the four of us to take on something of this magnitude!?" Miria still question in disbelief.

"What is that?" Deneve asked in disbelief.

Miria and the others watch as the man's body had finally stop morphing and had turn into a giant 8-limbed entity which resembles a cross between a praying mantis and spider.

"Oh no. you have got to be kidding me!" Helen said, who was also in disbelief. "...A Male Awakened being!" " But how...how can there possibly be a Male Awakened being?"

The Male Awakened being began looking at the warrious with a sinister expression,which made Helen feel uneasy. "Here it comes!" Helen said, which made the others stay focuse on the Male Awakened being. Then the Male Awakened being then let out it's long tongue.

"Watch yourself's" Miria warned the others. However it was too late as Deneve had her left arm sliced off which caused her to be completely surprised by this.

"Deneve!" Helen said in complete horror. She then watch as Deneve began to spew out blood from her arm and began to fall off the cliff and into the the Male Awakened being grabbed Deneve's severed arm with it's tongue, then the warrious look on with shock expressions as they watch the Male Awakened being began to take bites at the severed arm. It then spit the arm out after a couple bites. **"That tasted disguising."** He said in disguse but with a sinister smile.

Hearing that made Helen to attack the Awakened being in rage. She then tried to attack him with her sword, however it moved out of the way and insted she destroy a small part of the moutain.

"Helen above you!" Miria shouted to caused her to look up and saw the Awakened being was on the moutain again looking at her which made Helen to slightly shock by this. Then the Male Awakened being began to quickly head down the moutain and to helen,like a spider going after their prey.

"He's too fast! Get out Now!" Miria shouted. Helen did what Miria told her and quickly got out of the way. "Behind you!" she shouted, as the Awakened being was now behind Helen.

Helen saw this and quickly moved out of the way and dodging the Awakened being's attack. Then the Male Awakened being began to let out it's long tongue at Helen. But before she could do anything she then saw Clare intervene which surprise her. As Clare tried to attack him when he used his long tongue to wrap around Clare's sword.

"Just get back Fourty seven!" She shouted to Clare. But before Clare could do anything, the Awakened being quickly relese it's tongue off her sword he then use it to warp around Clare tightly, he then lifted her high in the air and then sending her crashing into a large rock.

"Clare is down!" Miria stated to Helen.

"Damn! Stupid idiot!" Helen said,in an annoyed tone. "She's has no skills,buts decides to butt in anyway!" She said,as her eyes started to turn golden and veins started to appear on her then began to relaese her yoki power which then made her arms to extend, this even surprised Miria. Helen then used the hand that had the sword to extend it all around the Male Awakened being arms.

"That's too many arms, it's really quite disgusting!" Helen said, in a disgusted tone. "But don't worry I'll take care of it for you!" She thenslice several of it's arms causing him to spew a small amount of blood. However he was able to quickly regenerate all of his arms,which surprise Miria.

Once the Awakened being arms had been reattach, he then extended all of it's arms to attack Helen. "Damn!" Helen uttered,as she didn't have time to prevent the attack. Just as Awakened being arms were getting closer,when suddenly it's hands got cut off and it turn out to be Deneve.

"Your still a alive!" Miria said in disbelief. She then saw that Deneve's left arm was almost regenerated, which made her be completly surprise by this.

"I hope your rotten flesh is burning!" Deneve who now had golden eyes said to Awakened being in an anger tone.

"I thought she was died. Her rate of regeneration is ubelivable!" Miria thought in disbelief. "I can't believe her entire arm is almost regrown. Helen's ability to extend her arms is a very advance technique,no looking at the design of her armour I bet her legs can extend too. Both of their abilities would normally push a warriour to the limit of their yoki powers, but these two do it as if it's second nature to them, I hope it's enough to help deafeat this creature!" She then saw Clare a merging out of the rubbal unharm.

"Oh great so your still alive." Helen said to Clare, in an annoyed. "Do use us all a favour and run while you still alive, there's no place for you in this fight." However Clare didn't listen and prepaired herself while she and the others watch as the Male Awakened being began to slowly regenerate it's hands.

"Were gonna have to take it's head." Helen stated. "We could hack at his arms all day and it wouldn't make a difference's."

The others then that the Awakened being hands had finally regenrated.

"Damn it! How can we be dealing with a Male Awakened being?" Helen questen. "I thought they could only be female fighters who happen to pass their yoki limit?" She then quickly tried to attack him, but he was able jump out of the way. While he was still in the air, Miria appeared behind him and tried to atttack him but he quickly dodge it and landed back on the ground.

Miria then retreated back to the group. "The Organization is to be blame for these monster, in the beginning they made Male warrious." she stated.

"Male warrious?!" Helen said with a stunned expression.

"Yes, they originally created Male warrious and they were very successful, when it came to fighting they were unmatch." Miria began explaining. "But overtime every last male fighters reached their limit in a short period of time. You see awakening is similar to sexual pleasure. The more the males release their yoki, the harder it became for them to suppress the overwhielming urge to awaken. Thus, they stopped creating male warrious."

"Let me guess,after that there was nothing left for the male Awakened beings to do, but to walk the earth as Voracious Eaters?" Deneve asked.

"That's correct." Miria answered. "And since the male warrious were bound to awaken, they only produce female after that. I can't believe that none of you have ever been brief on this information."

After that everyone remained quiet. Until the Male Awakened being began laughing. **"Not bad. But there's one part of the story that you neglected to cover."** He said to her.

"I left something out?" She asked.

 **"Indeed. And frankly I'm surprise you haven't figure it out yet, being as cleveras you are."** He replied. **"You still haven't figured out why you specifically were sent to hunt me down."**

That last sentence took Miria by surprise, she then look back at her comrades. "Were we all chosen for a reason...?" she thought.

Then the Male Awakened being began laughing once more. **"Seems like there's something bothering you?"** He said,with a smirk.

"You Bastard!" Miria said in anger.

Then the Male Awakened being breathed in some air and let it out and began speaking once more. **"All right then...I believe that now is as good as time as any. I think you need a taste...of what true despair feels like."**

Hearing that threat all the Claymores began to quickly make their eyes go golden and their battle stance. Then the Awakened being began charging at them at a fast pace.

"All of you, stay back!" Miria warned the others.

Unfortunately it was too late as he stabbed Deneve through the stomach which caused her to be completly surprise by this.

"Enough!" Miria shouted in frustration, she tried to attack him from behind. But the Awakened being jumped out of the way,while he was still in the air he used one of his hand and extended his fingers at Clare,which took her off guard and being impailed through her body.

"Bastard!" Helen shouted in anger. she then tried to attack him with her extending arms but he quickly dodge the attack, he then appeared behind her which Helen off guard. he then strike Helen's back with one of his hands which caused a huge amount of blood to spew out of her back.

Seeing this made Miria be completly stunned as she saw all of her comrades that now have fallen to the ground and surrounded with blood.

 **"True Despair as promise, well what do you think?"** He said with a sinister grin.

"Damn you! This must stop, it has to." Miria said.

 **"You know it's really too bad. I'm sure that you are one of the very best Claymores."** He said in a serious tone. **"You are perceptive,clever...but a good warrior needs more then strength you also have to be intelligent. But then again a warrior can be too clever...and if your not careful it can also get you killed."**

"What are you? When were you a Claymore?!" Miria asked the Awakened being in a serious tone.

 **"I am exactly what you said I was. I am a monster formed from a male Claymore years ago. That's all...Nothing more, nothing less."** He stated to her. **"I killed all the warrious, who were delivered to me, of course not without a fight. I simply do what I must inorder to survive."** He said with a smirk.

"I will do what I must as well." She said with a determined expression and serious tone. After that the Male Awakened being then let out some air from his mouth and then look at the brown haired Claymore with a sinister grin.

...

Meanwhile back at the Inn, Sora was looking out the window looking at the mountains. He then heard someone knocking the door and then opening it. He then saw it was the Innkeeper carrying a tray of food. "Excuse me. Here's your meal, please enjoy." He said,as he place it on the table. "So tell me. What happen to that friend of your's?" He asked.

"Oh well, Clare she had to do some job up on the moutain." Sora replied with his usual smile.

"Up on the moutain?" The Innkeeper gasped after hearing that. "I'm sorry son. There was a group of Claymores that had to do something up there a while ago. But unfortunately they never came back down, and no one heard any word about them since." He stated to caused Sora to be surprised by this and began to have a worried expression.

"Oh er, But I'm sure she's okay." The Innkeeper reassured Sora. "Please make yourself at home." He said as he headed out of the room.

Sora then look back at the moutains with a worried expression. "Clare...please be okay." He thought to himself. He then slowly cheered up and look at his food. "All right, once's I finish this I'll go and see if I can find a blacksmith in this town."

...

Meanwhile back at the moutains

Miria stared at the Awakened being intensely, Until she then quickly disappear which caught the Male Awakened being. Miria then quickly carried Deneve who was out cold and gently rest her on a rock, she then watch as Deneve's stomach began to slowly regenerate. "Her stomach is beginning to wound is very deep her chances of survival are uncertain at this point." She thought.

Then the Male Awakened being began to laugh. **"Is this really the time to be concerning yourself with their** saftey?" He asked arrogantly. **"It seems to me that it would be much more practical, to give me a little bit of a fight before I'll rip you limb from limb!"** He then extened his fingers to attack Miria as they touch her she completely disappeared, but it did cause some damage to some boulders,but it did miss Deneve, This caused the Male Awakened being to be confuse deeply,He then saw Miria running past him.

Miria then headed towards Clare to see how bad she was injured. She then saw Clare who was wrenching in pain which surprised her. "She's alive."

Getting annoyed the Male Awakened being then charged at her at a fast speed he then jump in the air to attack her. **"I will end your very existence!"** He roared in then extened his fingers to attack Miria once more but just like before as they touch her she completely disappeared and cause some damage to some boulders. **"An illusion?!"** He wondered.

Miria then appeared far behind from the Awakened being while she now was carrying both Clare and Helenin her arms, she then place her them on the same boulder where Deneve was. She then saw Helen was in a huge amount of pain. "Her back is badly damage,her chances of survival is fifty/fifty. In this condition she's not going to be much help in this battle."She thought.

 **"Now I get it very good. You can only do it for a moment, but your capable of incrediball speed."** He said with a smirk. **"I'M willing to bet that your one of the fastest warrious in the Organization very impressive Claymore. Seems you've certainly earn your single digit ranking. To the nacked eye the effect look's like a ghost. Which must be why they gave you that name..."** Miria then look at the Awakened being intensely. **"I believe it was Phantom Miria. It is a great technique, but the question is how long will it work against me Claymore?"**

After that Miria made her eyes turn golden. Seeing this made the Awakened being to laugh at this. **"Let's find out together."** He said. Then Miria began to charge at him at a fast pace. **"Oh my, are you mad? Charging into your honourable death, how heroic?!"** He said in a mockery manner.

Miria started to use her Phantom ability three time to catch him off guard and appeared in the air right in front of him and tried to slice him but the Awakened being used his arm to block them attack but still went through it. He then extened his fingers to attack but she used her Phantom ability to avoid it. Miria then appeared behind him and delivered a large cut on one of his arms. **"Die you Bitch!"** He shouted,as he tried to attack her but she quickly dodge and slash his back causing him to spew a huge amount of blood.

Back at the boulder Clare who had regain consciousness was watching Miria fight the Awakened being, then Helen started to slowly get back up but started to slightly coughed up blood. "Damn she's good! I don't get it if she could do that along why did she wait until now to pulled out?" She wondered.

"More then likely her strategy was to wait and save that move as a finishing blow on she didn't intend to use it so soon." Clare said,which caused Helen to look at her with a slight surprised expression. "You see producing that much yoki aura all at once is amazing, but a technique like that is bound to take a great toll on her both physically and mentally." This left Helen to be slightly stunnded. Back to the fight the Male Awakened being tried to attack Miria with one of his hands but then Miria use her Phantom ability to dodge it, she then slash at one of his arms causing it to spew blood but wasn't enought to cut it off.

"If I were her, I would limit myself as to how many times I use the technique." Clare began explaining. "Maybe ten times or twenty. But that's the maximum amount for any in this current one she's used it over thirty times now, I'll be surprise that she didn't awaken very soon."

Hearing this caused Helen to look at Clare with an annoyed expression."Oh,what the hell would you know anyway?! I'm not gonna sit here and listen to the lowest rank warriour!" Helen said in annoyed tone. She then heard a loud thud sound she turn a saw that the Male Awakened being had caught Miria and had pinned to the ground with one of his hands.

 **"I got you."** He said in an arrogant tone, as Miria tried her best to free herself from the Awakened being grip.

"Miria!" Helen shouted in shock, while Clare look on with a stunned expression.

 **"It was impressive how long you lasted. But in the end, it was a wasted effort."** He said. **"All I had to do was wait for you to reach your limit, and then move in for the kill."** He then let out his long tongue, he then began to use it to lick around Miria's face which filled her with disguest.

 **"Now then, I have the joy of choosing how I'm going to touture you to** death!" He said still with his tongue out and sadistic smile, which evn caused Miria to be in slight fear. He then force his tongue into her stomach causing her to scream in pain while he began to move his tongue around inside of her she began to cough up blood. He then force his tongue to go further inside of her causing her to cough up more blood, she began to scream more from it which caused the Awakened being to laugh at this.

Helen then tried to stand up to save Miria, but due to her still being injured she drop to the ground which also cause her injured back to spew out blood. "Damn it!" she uttered in pain.

"It's no use...I can't...I can't make my body move...This is it...Now I know what he meant...He promise that he was going to make us taste True Despair and he has!" Helen said, as her body was completely shaking in fear and tears dripping down her face.

Pull it together." Clare told, as she grabbed her sword and got up which curprised Helen. "Despair will get us killed, this battle has gone on long enough. This Awakened being is powerful, but it will not leave alive!" Then both the Awakened being and Miria saw Clare were slightly stun by this.

"Wait...your still hurt you can't!" Helen said slightly stunned. She then saw Clare slowly walking towards the Male Awakened being with no problem's what's so ever. "What impossible! How can you still be standing after all of your injuries?!"

Clare didn't answer her and kept on walking to the Male Awakened being who then noitice her. **"I wondered what that noise was."** He said as he brought his tongue back in his mouth. **"It looks like the weakest one still wants to have some fun with."** He then raises one of his hands and extended his fingers to attack her, but to the surprise of Miria, Helen and even the Male Awakened being they saw that the attack had completely missed her.

 **"What Happened?"** He thought. He then uses two of his hands and extended his fingers once more at her, but once again all the fingers completely missed her again. **"What the hell?"** He shouted in anger.

"What's going on?! She's avoiding all of his attacks?!" Helen said in disbelief.

"How is she doing that?" Miria thought who also was in disbelief.

"Stay calm." Clare thought to herself as she still dodge all the attacks. "Hold back your yoki aura as much as you can. Be aware of it's flow and limit's. Focusing on it, will allow you the greatest perception. That's it keep your eye on the aura, just stay calm and focuse and you can easily predict his xext move...and here it comes." She then move just as the Awakened being tried to attack her with it's extend fingers. then again once more.

"She's dodging?!" Helen exclaimed in shock. "But she's doing it before he could even make his move, it's like she's know what he's going to do!" While Clare still kept on avoiding the attacks Miria began to a shock expression.

"That's it!" Miria thought as she realise it now. "I didn't realised it before. When we were fighting, she wasn't looking at me she was watching my aura! Even in that friendly fight, while we were both holding back. She was still looking for whatever yoki flow I was maintaining!"

The Awakened being still kept on attack Clare with it's extended fingers from all of his hands but they kept on missing her. **"No! COME ON DIE! DIE DAMN YOU!** He shouted in frustration.

"When she's facing an opponent who's more powerful then her, it becomes much easier to follow their aura." Miria thought. "And against this Awakened being, who has no trouble releashing it's full abilities. She's the ideal fighter!" It can't be..." Clare was now right in front of the Awakened being who was in shock. She stared at him a serious expression. "...Is it possible, did she develop this skill for the soul purpose of deafting a Awakened beings?"

Then the Awakened being tried to attack Clare, but she wast too quick and she then sliced one of his arms off. She then quickly appeared right in front of him. To which he tried to her with some of his extended fingers, However Clare delivered a swift sword slash cutting all of his fingers. He then let out his long tongue and tried to attack her with it like last time, however this time she block the attack with her sword and cut half of his tongue.

Just as he brought his tongue back, Clare then jump on his tongue and then leap on top of his back. She then sliced of three of his arms which caused the Awakened being to scream in pain. Clare then went for the finishing blow on his head, however she hit a strong part of his neck which stop the sword completely, which surprised Clare and made the Awakened being laugh at this. He then used his remaining hand to smack Clare off him. As she landed back on the ground she then got smack once more and send crashing into a large boulder. This made Clare to slightly wrench as she felt herself straining from the pain.

 **"I don't understand why?!"** He said to Clare. **"But it's impossible to tell how powerful you are."**

"That's because she moves based on the aura she's tracking, the problem is she can't see it when she attacks." Miria stated, which caused the Awakened being to look at her. "She should switching between modes or to learn to read aura's while attacking otherwise no matter how great the technique may be it's useless on the battlefield." she added. "Miria!" Helen said in a surprise tone seeing how Miria ws okay, while the Awakened being looked at Miria in anger.

"Your doing welll, but you would benefit from much more training." She told Clare.

Clare then slowly got back up. "Yes that is obvious. Painfully obvious." She replied.

Then both warrious stared at the Awakened being intensely which cause him to be worried. **"W...Wait a minute. Let's be reasonable, I'll tell you anything you want to know I swear it!"** He said in a serious tone.

"Be careful. His preparing for a attack below." Clare said to Miria, which surprise the Male Awakened being.

"I know that. I'm am in the single digits after all." Miria stated with a slight smile. Then the Awakened being fingers appeared under the ground to attack the warrious but Miria was able to dodge by using her Phantom ability while Clare simply avoided it thanks to her Yoki sensing ability. This shock the Awakened being as he had use his remaining hand for that attack from the ground.

Miria then hold her sword tightly. "It's sad. There are alot of question that I would like to ask you. But I doubt you'd tell me the truth." She said. Then Clare hold her sword tightly as well.

While bringing his remaining hand out of the ground. The Male Awakened being began having a large amount of rage building inside of him.

"Here we go! Stay quick and focus!" Miria said to Clare.

"The same to you." Clare replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Truth about the Organization

"Here we go! Stay quick and focus!" Miria said to Clare.

"The same to you." Clare replied.

Then the let out a roar and raised it's hand high in the air, it then extended its fingers in order to attack the two Claymores. However Miria was to use her Phantom ability to miss the attack while Clare used her Yoki sensing ability to dodge it. The two warrious got closer to the Male Awakened being and prepaired their sword attacks.

" **DAMN** **IT! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! I WILL NOT BE DESTROYED BY YOU!"** the Male Awakened being shouted furriously. However there was nothing he could as Miria and Clare attack him and slicing off his remaning hand, serval areas of its body and then it felt it's starting to fall off.

 **"No! How could...How could such weak creatures do...this?"** the Male Awakened being uttured his final words as his head drop from It's body, then drop to ground while Blood still spewing out of it's body.

"They got him. I can't believe they did it..." Helen said, in complete amazment.

Clare began to feel exhausted and drop to her knees. While Miria watch Clare drop to her knees, she was still holding her injured torso, she saw it was still slightly bleeding but it wasn't as serious as before. "We won. But we paid a great price for it..." Miria stated to her comrades.

After a while the Claymores had moved to a different part of the mountains, however Deneve was still out cold so they gently lean her against a rock and waited for her to wake up.

"How is she?" Helen asked Miria.

"Not well I'm afraid." She said to Helen. "She used so much of her yoma power to regenerate her arm, that she can't treat her other injuries. The rest of her wounds will just have to heal on their own."

"Damn it"

"And what about you, are you okay? Helen asked Clare. "I mean, you were taking the most damages."

"She was struck the most, but was quick enough to avoid being hit in vital areas." Miria answered Helen question instead of Clare, Hearing that made Helen to be slightly surprised by this. "This allowed her to limit her injuries to places that heal quickly. Miria stated.

"But how..." Helen thought, as she remembered seeing Clare taking serious damage against the Male Awakened being. "How could you controll something like that in a middle of a fight?" She asked Clare.

Before Clare could answer, Miria stood up and look at the two Claymores with a serious expression. "I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now." Miria asks the two warrious.

"What is it?" Helen asked.

"I know this might be hard to answer, but have ever reach the point where you almost awaken?" she asked them, which caused both Clare and Helen to be slightly surprised by this. "This is important. I'd like you to answer honestly, if possible." Both Clare and Helen remain quiet for a moment until Clare finally answsered her.

"I have." she answsered, which made Helen to be surprised by this. "When I found myself loseing a fight, I accidentally unleash my yoma power and I guess misjudged myself." She stated, as she begam remembering how she almost awaken at the Cathedral.

"But awakening is not only painful, it can also be quite the ecstasy is so great most can't resist." Miria stated.

"Right. I felt it and I can't believe I made it back." Clare said.

"Okay I've do it too." Helen said, looking away. "I went to far and misjudge my limit. Turns out I was just like the men, felt like I couldn't resist no matter how hard I tried." she stated,while she slightly rub the back of her head.

"But you did resist." Miria said.

"Somehow, I managed to snap myself out of it." Helen said. "Deneve has been through it as well." she said as she look at Deneve. "But in her case, she chose to test the limits of her powers."

"have you know Deneve for a long time?" Miria asked Helen.

"Oh yeah, we were both in the same class." Helen answsered

"So tell me, have stirred up any trouble with civillians or those who hire you?" Miria asked.

"Well you've seen my temper in action,haven't you? I might have been in some unnecessary fights." Helen replied, with a slight smile.

"And Deneve?" she asked,while looking at Deneve.

"Na, She's way to professional to cause trouble with civillians. Although she's gotten into trouble with fellow warrious." Helen stated.

"I see." Miria said, shen then look at Clare. "Ands I noitice that our lowest ranking member, has some what a diffcult time following the orders she's given. Do you see the pattern? All of us here are troublemakers who have nearly awaken." She stated to the warrious.

"Right. So what are you getting at?" Helen asked.

"It just seems a bit coincidentally for me. I mean a bunch of troublemakers get the wrong Information and end up having fighting a Male Awakened being together." Miria explained.

"Wait what are you saying? The Organization's is out to get us or something?" Helen asked, in a slight anger tone.

"This is merely a theory Helen." Miria said to her.

"What about you." Clare asked Miria, which caused her to look at Clare. "I can't see you giving in and have an even harder time thinking you as a troublemaker."

Miria then looked at Clare. "Very few people know this. But I did almost awaken." She stated in a serious tone, Which caused Clare and Helen to surprised by this. She then slowly walk near the edge of the cliff and look at the scenery. "I nearly lost myself over that edge."

"Are you serious?" Helen asked in disbelief.

"It happen on my third hunting an Awakened being." Miria began explianing. "I killed It, but unfortunately the monster turn out to be an old friend of mine."

(Flashback)

She then began to remember it. Where she and two other Claymores fighting a Awakened being that was similer to a Mummy, with wrap-like tentacles. While the Awakened being tried to attack the two warrious she then her Phantom ability to catch it off guard she then cut off it's left arm and then it's legs causing it to fall to the ground while spewing out blood. once it fell to the ground, Miria then quickly prepared to finish it out. When it started to change it's apperance it was in fact a girl who had short hair with a short fringe at the front and had her tucked behind her ears. When she saw the girl she completly stoped her sword.

"No it can't be! Hilda." She said, in complete shock while her arms began to shake in shock. She then drop her sword, she watch as Hilda began to groan at the pain.

"My god! wasn't she in your class Miria?" One of the claymore's asked. "Why didn't the Organization tell you she was the one you were sent to kill?"

then Hilda began to spit out a large amount of blood, and then her eyes closed.

Miria who now had some of Hilda's blood on her hands started to slowly approch her while her hands were still shaking in shock. "Hilda! Why...Why Didn't you call out to me?" She asked in a complete upset tone,but she didn't get a reply from her. "Damn it! I never would let it come to this!" She said,as tears started to appear in her eyes. "Why couldn't you just tell me you were in trouble? Hilda!" She watch as she didn't get responds from her friend and tears started to drop down to her face.

Then Miria began to turn golden and she began to felt her whole body surging with pain then she release a large amount of yoki energy. The two Claymore's watch as Miria still let a large amount yoki energy and began to let painful groanful sounds.

"Oh no! She's losing control of her yoki aura!" the second Claymore stated. "Miria!"

"Well now, looks like Phantom Miria is awakening." Said a voice behind the two Claymores. The two Claymores then look to who said that.

"It's you!" The second one said in a surprised tone.

"I hear that when she's fighting on a team she's even better then number one. The person stated with a sinister smile. "Oh how I would love to fight her!"

Miria still felt her body being in so much pain as veins started to appear on her arms and legs.

"Come on dear. Don't you think your taking too much time with this?" The person said to Miria in a mocking tone.

Miria then look at the person in anger. She then let out a huge scream of pain as more yoki energy began to be release from her.

(End of Flashback)

"But your here now. so you obviously managed to control yourself." Helen said.

"I knew that I had surpassed my limit,but I fought with all I had to maintain control. Mainly I was too pround to give in to her taunting and I couldn't let her win." Miria said.

"What who?" Clare asked her.

"Never mind, it dosen't matter." Miria assured her. she then turn to look at them. "What is important is that was the moment, I decided I was going to have my revenge against the Organization."

"What?" Clare simply uttered,after hearing Miria say that.

"They turn us into these creatures, then dispose of us as if we were garbage. But that was the last straw I couldn't go along with it anymore." Miria explain.

"But how could you possible expect to get any kind of revenge?" Helen asked.

"I'm constantly searching for ways to explored the cracks in their foundation, while maintaining my loyal image." Miria stated.

"And have you found anything on them yet?" Helen asked once more.

"Unfortunatley I haven't." She replied as she turn to face the warrious. "But I figure I must be getting close to something now."

"Make's sence." Clare said to her. "And now that you've become a nuisance, they want to get rid of you."

"As I said before this is only a theory, I really don't know anything for certain." Miria said in a calm tone.

After a couple minutes had pass Clare spoke once more. "Okay now let me ask you something. Because we goy so close, because we were almost awaken could it have changes something in us?" that last part made Helen to be surprise.

"You wouldn't be asking that if you didn't already some idea about the truth would you?" She said to her. "How could you doubt it? Look at your yoki aura it's obviously change since before you came close to awakening. For one thing your limitation are no longer certain and I'm willing to bet your sometimes overcome by intense hunger am I correct?" the two warrious remain quiet which she took as a yes from them. "Isn't it obvious by now... we are already Awakened beings." She stated.

"What." Was the only thing Helen could say after hearing that.

"What are you saying...that we've already turn?" Clare said in slight surprise tone but still kept a calm expression.

"Okay, you've gotta be kidding me! I know myself and I'm not a monster! I'm nothing like that creature and I certainly don't have a desire to eat human flesh! I have nothing in common with that thing you hear me!" Helen said becoming angrily at the idea that she was like the Male Awakened being.

"Well let me put it in another way." Miria said trying to calm down Helen. "I don't think were completely awaken, but somewhere between. I think what we are is half-awakened beings."

"Is...that even possible?" Helen wondered.

"Normally, we would reach the breaking point and awaken, but somehow we got stuck in the middle or it's possibly that where still awakening but doing it very slowly." Miria explained.

"But, that can't be right..." Helen said, still having a hard time believing it.

"Isn't true that your ablity to stretch your arms was much harder before you nearly awakened and dosen't require far less effort from you now? Miria stated. "And think about Deneve's regeneration powers, any other warriour would be pushing their limits if they attempted what Deneve does. We have been going past our limitation and immediately snaping back, that was impossible before." The two warrious still remain silent.

"It makes senteces. And it matches up with what I've been going through." Both Clare and Helen turn to see Deneve who had finally woken up and was the one who said that.

"Deneve!" Helen said, surprise to see her friend had finally woken up.

"So, let's assume for the moment that we are half-awakened, what's that surpose to mean and do we have a choice in the matter? Are we surpose to sit around waiting to become some hideous monster and not do anything about it? Deneve asked Miria in a serious tone and with a serious expression.

Both Helen and Clare then turn to Miria to see if she would have the answer. "I wish I knew what to tell you, but I don't know what will happen next. The fact of the matter is we have no idea when or how were turn and that as you cam imagine puts us in a very dangerious position." She answered.

After a moment of silents had passed Deneve then spoke. "Alright then fine, I guess there nothing to lose!" This confuse the others. Then Deneve made her eyes turn golden and veins started to appear on her face as she release a large amount of yoki energy. Which took the others completely off guard.

"Deneve!" Helen exclaimed in shock, as she her friend releaseing more yoki energy.

"What are you trying to do?!" Miria shouted.

"Deneve, stop it!" Helen shouted at her.

"Shut up and listen to me!" Deneve said while she was in a huge amount of pain. "I don't have any choice If I try to regenerate within the normal limits I'm going to die! So, I'm going to try push my yoki aura as far as possible and hopefully I can heal everything now!" She then felt her stomach wound closing up more faster.

"This is too risky Deneve!" Helen said to her. "What if you go too far and awakened?"

"If what Miria saying is correct, then we gone pass our limit a long time ago." She answered. "Then I'm guessing even if we push our power to the point of awakening, we should be able to revert back. But remember, if I do become a Awakened beings, you have to kill me as quickly as you can!" This left the warrious speechless.

Then both Helen and Clare drawed out their swords. "Helen! Clare!" Miria said looking at both warrious.

"I promise you my friend, I'll make sure you don't suffer." Helen said with a serious expression.

"Don't worry. We won't let you down Deneve." Clare said to her with a serious expression as well.

Miria watch as Deneve still kept on releasing yoki aura and still strain from the pain. While Helen and Clare both tightly prepaired their swords, then Deneve started to scream in pain her power started to erupt around her as started to scream in the smoke had finally cleared it turned out that Deneve was still alright which was fortunate as their swords were a inch closer to her neck. "How about that. Looks like it work huh." Deneve said with a slight smile.

"Thank god!" Helen said with a smile of relief, as she moved her sword away from her. Even Clare had a relief expression on her face as she moved her sword as well.

"Happy now? That was reckless!" Miria told her in a serious tone.

"How are your wounds doing? Have they healed?" Helen asked her still slighty worried.

"Yeah, there all close up and back to normal." She answered, as she slowly got up.

"You know that may not happen again. If you want to continue as a human, it would be best not to take unnecessary chances." Miria told her.

"I realise that. Trust me the last thing I want to do is walk on that razer edge again." she answered as she took off her armor shoulder plate.

As Clare placed her sword on her back. She then felt something odd she then turn and look at the mountains.

This caught Miria and the others attention. "Clare what's wrong?" Miria asked.

"I have the strangest feeling were being watched." She answered, as she still look at the mountain and still hold the hilt of her sword.

"Not likly. I already check this area, and we are the only people in this entire mountain range." Miria stated to her. "As for anyone beyond these mountains they would have a difficult time detecting us from that distances."

Imagining things, I guess?" She said as she let go of her sword's hilt.

...

However unknow to the warrious Clare was in fact right, as a Claymore with long, straight, flowing blonde hair who had been watching their entire fight the whole time was now walking through the forest with a man from the Organization. She then stop and turn back at the mountains. "Hm, that's interesting one of them can detect me from this far away." She thought surprisingly. "Something very odd is going on there. The one that I thought was awakened has now stabilized."

"What is it? Something I need to know about?" the man asked her, as he notice that she had stop moving.

"No, looks like I made mistake there wasn't an awakening." She stated, while half lying to him. "It seems all four of them are fine."

"A mistake? Rather a rare thing for you isn't it?" the man said, finding it hard to believe that she had made a mistake.

"With this kind of distance, it is difficult for even me to always get perceive information." She explained. "Maybe you should consider that the next time your parental concern over come you." She said with a smug expression.

"Enough let's go." Man said not amuse by her. "You do well to remember their auras, mark my words it may not be too long before you have to cross swords with them." He then continune on walking.

"I think I do just as well to be on the look out for you old man." She thought.

 **Back at the moutains**

"I thinkit would be best if we seperate now. Continune on as if nothing happened." Miria said to the warrious. "We finish our mission, the Awakened being was killed and that is all any of us knows. Got it?"

"Yes, I believe so do everything we can to keep the Organization from discovering our mistrust." Deneve answered.

"Exactly. From here on, do only what your told and stay away from suspicious activaty. We need to change this image of us as troublemakers." The brown haired Claymore told them.

"Do we really have to? It sounds like a pain." Helen asked in a board tone.

I'm afraid that were going to need proceed with cautions from now on." She said to them. "If we do that we should be able to avoid detection for a while."

"You sure?" Deneve asked who was still uncertain.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine, besides your much powerful now that you've all awakened. Miria reassured them. "If I had to rank your abilities I say each of you is easily within the single digits.

"What do you think? Is that true? Deneve turn and asked Helen.

"I don't feel that strong." Helen replied with an uncertain smile.

"Believe me, you are that strong." The brown haired Claymore assured them. "It's unlikley your'll have to fight one of our own, but if so know that the odds will be in your favor. That is if you happen to encounter a number five or greater, if your face with one of those you'll be a fool to fight them." She said with a serious expression.

"So, in other words your saying that we should steer clear of anyone in the single digits. right?" Helen asked her.

"There's more to it then that. In honesty, I want you to think that there's a great wall between the high ranks and me." She stated to them.

"So it's that bad huh?" Helen asked the brown haired Claymore.

Miria then drawed out her sword and began to write something on a large boulder, while the others watch on. After she was finish she turn to face the warrious. "These are the emblems of the top five. Don't forget them." She then stood up. "From the right, Number five Rafaela, Number four Ophelia, Number three Galatea, Number two Beth and finally Number one Alica. Each of them is a monster. If you meet any of them, avoid engaging them." The others remain after hearing the top five strongest warriors.

"So what will you be doing during all of this? Clare asked her.

"I'll keep on looking for information within the Organization." She answered. "Don't worry, I'll let you know as some I can if I come across anything."

"And your planning to do this by yourself?" Helen question her.

"It's too risky to stick together, we might draw too much attention." Miria stated to them. "Besides, we don't really know that the Organization is trying to get rid of us at this point. It's just a theory. Try not to think that everyone in the Organization is against you, now is not the time to get paranoid. However, don't let your guard down, stay on your toes and always keep your wits about you." The three once again remain silent.

Miria then raise her sword at them and so did the rest of them having their Claymore swords touch each other. "Will meet again, so please try to stay alive." She said to them in a serious tone. To which Helen responed with a slight smile while both Deneve and Clare responed with a serious expression.

Back at the forest the warrior that had the rank of number three Galatea was still walking through the forest slowly catching with the man. "You said, I'm going to have to face them. I wonder which of them will still be alive to face." She thought with a serious expression. "There walking a very dangerous path."

Morning was slowly rising at the town, and Sora was seen standing near by the Inn looking out for Clare. Then the Inn door was by the Innkeeper himself. "Can't you see this is hopeless?" He asked Sora. "Look son, I've never seen a Claymore go up the mountains and come back alive."

She'll be back alright! Clare will keep her promise!" He told the Innkeeper with a determined expression.

The Innkeeper just let out a tired sign and shut the door.

"She will be back!" He said with a determined expression. He then began hearing clanking noises, he then turn and saw who it was and left him completely stunned. "It's Clare..." He said in a speechless tone, as Clare got more closer.

"Your back Clare!" He shouted in happyness as he started to run up to her.

"I will make it. I will survive." She thought to herself with a serious expression.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Endless Gravestones

In a village Clare is seen killing three Yomas. After that she swung her claymore sword to get rid of the purple blood on it.

Some of the villagers started to whisper to amongest themselves.

"Incredible, she killed three yomas all at once."

"So that's a Silver eyed witch."

While the villgers were talking, Sora look at her with a proud smile. "Clare"

Clare then placed her sword on her back, she then look at the villagers. "The job is done. A man in black will be sent to collect the money." She stated to them.

The two were then out of the village and continune on walking. "Clare you've been amazing latlely." Sora said to her. "You can strike down three or four yoma at once."

Clare didn't say anything as she was too busy thinking about her mission lately. "It's gotten so that in battle, I can read the energy of ordinary Yoma." She thought. "I can beat them, no matter how many there are." She then grip her hand tightly. "But if I want to stay alive...I have to get stronger."

...

So, there were three yoma in the village. And you took them down in an instant."Rubel who was resting on a log said to Clare. "Excellent."

"That's my job." Clare told him. "They weren't much trouble."

"Your work has commendable latley. I've noitices, that you've been getting into less trouble latley, and I believe your manners have improve a lot latley. Did Something Happen?" He asked.

"It was during the hunt for the awakened being, I relise what my limitation were and humble by the experience." She explained while half lying to him. but he believe her and just smile.

"Sorry to keep piling on the work, but we've received another request about an awakened being." He told her. "North of here is a place called Gonahl a village near a small castle, It's already in ruins." He began to explain to Clare was listening very careful to him. "The target is a former single digit. The village was destroyed within half a day after she arrived. She's much stronger then the male you fought before. If you don't want to die, you've better give it all you've got."

Clare then turn back. "I won't die. you can trust me on that." She said as she began to walk away, after hearing that it caused Rubel to larger smile on his face.

"Isn't that encouraging?" He said to himself. "Good luck."

...

"Whoa.." Sora said in complete amazement as he look on from the large hill. "Hey Clare, I can see it! That's the town right? He asked her, as he pointed to a Coasta village, Clare then went to look herself.

"It's amazing, we've come a long way. It's like we've walked to the end of continent." He said to her with a proud smile.

"Damn. I wanted to leave Sora at a nearby village, but there weren't any decent ones around." Clare thought to herself. Clare then started to head to the city.

"Clare, Hold on a second!" Sora shouted which made Clare stop walking and look back at Sora who slowly walk up to her. "Before we go, I wanted to give you something." He then pulled something out of his pocket which turn out to be a small bag which was in an odd shape and a red ribbon on it. "Here you go, think of it my way saying thank for all you've done for me." He said with a big grin.

Clare then took the bag and untied the ribbon, she then put her hand in it and pulled whatever was in the bag. Which turn out to be a star-shaped necklace, which was similar to the necklace that Sora had but this one was green, the same colour green that match Clare's eyes when she was in Rabona. This made Clare to be slightly surprised by this.

"I had this made, while you were on Voracious Eaters mission." He explained. "The one I have, was given to me by my mom. She use to tell this story, that on a island there grows a tree with star-shaped fruit and the fruit repersents an unbreakable bond. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck necklaces nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other."

Clare remain quite after that.

"Clare what's wrong? Do you not like it?" He asked her with a slight sad look on his face.

"No, actually it was nice of you to do that." She reassured Sora with her calm expression, which made him feel better. She then put the necklace in her pocket. "I sense a warrior's aura here, but I don't sense an awakened being. Where is it?" She thought . "Let's get going, Sora." She said to him. Then the both of them started to head to the village.

They then were in the Coasta village and saw many houses were completely destroyed.

"Whoa..what's going on here? What happened to the village?"Sora said with a shock and questinabal

"This is not good! By the looks of things, I've got a tough battle ahead." She thought.

She then look at the entrance for the town centre. "The other warriou's aura is over there." She thought. "Let's go, Sora." She said to him as she kept on walking. "Oh, okay." He replied as he catch up with her.

"What's this I sense?" She wondered. "It's very strange, I feel that every cell in my body is trying to warn me, what could it be?"

The two entered the town centre. They them saw another Claymore.

The other Claymore heard them approaching she then turn to face them to which both Sora and Clare saw the Claymore who had pale, silvery blond hair, which she weared in a long and tight braid. Her hairline was in a strong widow's peak and she also had elf-like ears.

"Ah, good afternoon." The warriour said in a slight friendly manner. "So what's with the little boy?"

This caught Sora and Clare slightly off guard. "Oh him? He's with me." Clare said to the warriour. "There was no place nearby where I could leave him, so I had to bring him along." She explained.

Clare began looking around the area. "It took us so long to get here, I thought the others would be here by now." She said.

"Actually, I think were we're it." The warriour stated.

This slightly surprised Clare. "You mean that the two of us will take it on alone?" She asked her.

"You got it." The warriour answered still in a slight friendly manner. "But the truth is, I've coulda handle this one by myself. So I guess you're just a bonus!"

Hearing that made Clare to be slightly uneasy. "She's in the single digits." She thought. "But is she one of the top five? Her embelm, I know for certain when I see it."

She then saw the warriour giving her a slight smile. Then suddenly she appeared behind Clare who was completely caught off guard by this. The warriour then grabbed her tightly.

"Don't be offended, but you smell very similar to a awakened being to me!" She said to Clare in a serious manner. "Hold on, I just want to smell you a bit longer you see I kinda like it."

"Hey you! Get away from Clare now!" Sora shouted to the warriour.

Then the warrior kicked Sora right in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. "Stay Back, Boy or I'll kill you!" She said in a completely threatening tone. Sora then slowly got back up and felt his nose dripping with blood and slightly covering the lower half of his face, which made him to be completely stunned by this. Seeing Sora in that state caused Clare to be angry at this.

She then tried to break free from the warriou's grip but was having no luck. "My aren't you strong." She commented. "Could you really be so upset about that boy getting hurt?" She then applied a more tighter grip on Clare. "You should keep still, since I'm not giving you a choice in the matter." She said.

She then put her hand inside Clare's clothes which made Clare more uneasy. Then the warriour used the hand that was inside Clare's clothes to slightly pierces her skin. She then took her hand out which two of her fingers were covered in Clare's blood. She then put the two fingers that had blood in her mouth to taste it.

"Now that taste strange." She commented on the taste of her blood, she then look at Clare with a serious expression. "It's odd, but it also taste familiar. You seem to be one of us but are you? If you've Awakened...I'll kill you right now."

"I SAID, LET CLARE GO NOW!" Sora shouted, as he swrong a sword at the warriour which made her let go of Clare and jump onto a broken wall.

"Sora!" Clare said completely shock, that somehow Sora had a sword.

While trying to catch his breath, Sora rests his Sword pointing away from him towards his right side with both of his hands. "This Sword was given to me by Galk, touch Clare again And I'll stab this sword right through you." He said to the warriour, with a complete serious tone and expression. Which even made Clare to be slightly stunned.

"My ain't you a brave little human." The warrior said, as she look at the small cut on her arm from Sora's sword. She then placed her fingers over the wound which covered her fingers in blood, she then brought her hand to her face to see the blood on her fingers. "Ah look, beautiful isn't it." She said commenting on her blood she then lick a small amount of blood of her fingers.

"You only see this amazing colour, when a body is split open. More lovely then roses don't you think?" She said as she turned to face Sora and Clare. Once She faced them Clare look at her with a slightly stunned look. "And how I'll make that little boy bloom! Oh yes." She said with a sinister grin.

"She's, Number four Ophelia!" Clare thought as she saw the warriour's emblem.

"My, My, Your expression changed when you saw my emblem." Ophelia said to her in a amuse tone. "I guess someone been talking about me, your have to tell me who?" She then jumped off the broken wall. "I really should thank them. But first, let's try something..." She said still with a amuse expression.

This left Sora slightly puzzled expression. He then saw a sword appeared right in front of his face and it turn out to be Clare who had used her sword to block Ophelia's sword who had appeared behind him, which made Sora to be shock by this. Clare look at Ophelia with a serious expression. "Damn!" She muttered.

"Well done, you're faster then I expected." She told her, she then let out a slight chuckle. Ophelia then move her sword away from Clare and went for another attack on Sora. But Clare quickly push him out of the way and she then block her sword attack with her sword.

"Why are you doing this?" Clare asked her in a serious tone. "Have you forgotten the law? If you kill a human then you have to die, So what are you wanting Death?" She asked Ophelia.

"Oh, come on now Clare." Ophelia said, as if Clare had asked her a stupied question. "You only die If yourself in. Sure they'll chop your head, if you report it but who would do that?"

"How can you say that?!" Clare said, completely disguested by how she can treat human life so badly.

Oh course, sometimes there are loose ends, like witnesses but you can get rid of those easy enough." She simply said to Clare who still look at her with a slight anger expression, seeing her like that made Ophelia to slightly laugh at this.

Ophelia then had a fake surprise expression. "Here's an idea, let's play a little game." She said. This made Clare to be puzzled by this. When Suddenly she look on in Shock as Ophelia sliced her legs off, which made Sora look on in complete horror. Then Both Clare and her slice legs drop to the ground. Which caused her to slightly scream in pain.

"CLARE!" Sora shouted in concern, as he run to her but unfortunately for him Ophelia block his way.

"Now pay attention, While I explain the rules." She said looking down at the injured Clare. "So, the game starts with me taking on the boy." She explained as she look on at Sora. "Of course I won't be doing it at full strength, just yet. First I'll lower myself to match him." Hearing this made Clare to be even more mad at Ophelia. "But, with every passing minute I'll let myself to get just a bit stronger. Increasing my speed and strength a little bit at a time. At a rough guess... I'll say about ten minute I'll have his in my hands." She said looking down at Clare once more. "All you have to do is attach your legs and rescue him in time. So it's really simple, if you take too long, he dies. But if you rush getting your legs attach and they don't work you won't be able to help him, admit it that does sound like fun doesn't?"

Clare began wasting no time and tried to quickly get to her legs. Ophelia then let out a sadistic smile. "Let's start..." She said as she turn to face Sora who took his battle stances. She then slowly walk to him "Ready...Go! She said as she swrong her sword at Sora who quickly blocked the strike but was slightly push back from it. Whil that was happening Clare had finally reach to her legs.

Sora then quickly went for the offensive attack but Ophelia was able to block his attacks so effortlessly each time while she look at him with a mockery smile which made Sora to be getting slightly annoyed by this.

Clare then started to attach one of her legs on her body, she then made her eye's to turn golden and veins started to appear on her face. "This should work, if I just alternate my yoki aura between healing and regenerating." Seeing this happening caused Ophelia to look on and let out a slight chuckle. Seeing this as his chance he went for a thrust strike, this surprised Ophelia a little bit but was still able to dodge the attack and moved around him and look at with a faint smile.

"My, I'm impress you're actually better then I thought. Still room for improvement." She said to Sora who was trying to catch his breath. "Opps, It's been one minute, better level up!" She said as she grab her sword with both hands and swrong her at Sora who block it the strike with his sword but the strike was powerful it caused Sora's sword to slightly pierce him, he then quickly pulled it out of him.

"You have to hold your sword properly boy. It's a double-edged sword, after all. She told him.

Hearing all of this caused Clare to be distracted and cause her leg to drop off. "Damn it!" She mutterd she then tried to attach once more.

"Well that's not going to work is it?" Ophelia said to her. "What did I tell you? If you rush it, they won't stay together and you'll be no help, and he does need help." Seeing her taking her eyes of him, Sora went for the attack as he lift his sword she strike the right side of his body this made to wrench in pain. "But of course if you do manage to reattach them, well they won't be a hundred percent."

Clare quickly went back to reattaching her legs. "Stay calm. Focus." She thought as she shut her eyes to concentrate.

"What a good, little obedient girl you are." Ophelia commented in a amuse tone. "Your doing exactly what your told to do." She then look back at Sora. "Three!" She simply said, as she strike the top of his arm but to her surprise Sora didn't scream and kept on looking at her with a serious expression. "Three! And Three!" She said once more as she strike Sora's back in three different places but he still didn't scream and still kept on looking at her with a serious expression. "MY, MY!"She said in amazement.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Ophelia began laughing in completele delight as she kept on striking Sora in several places of his body such as his arm and legs. "HA HA HA HA! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! I LOVE FIGHTING THIS CHILD! She said in complete happiness with a sickening smile. "OH, JUST LOOK! HE'S TRYING SO HARD NOT TO DISTRACT YOU, THAT HE'S NOT MAKING A SOUND. NO MATTER WHAT I DO HE WON'T SCREAM EVEN THOUGH HE'S IN TERRIBLE PAIN, YES HE'S SOAK IN BLOOD AND WANT'S TO CRY!" She then began to let a small laugh.

Then Sora swing his at Ophelia who blocked the attack with her sword. "Do me a favour and keep it to yourself, why don't you! Come on those attack of your are so weak! You've barley scratch me!" He said to her in a serious tone with a confident smile.

This left Ophelia to be slightly stun by Sora outburst she then started to have a smile on her face. "I've never seen anything so heroic!" She said as she let out a small chuckle. "You two are amazing... just fantastic I mean it! Who do I kill first? Such a difficult decisio, I don't know who's grieving will be the most fun fun to watch."

Suddenly Ophelia had a slight surprise expression. As she saw a girl who was in her teen's with long, dark hair and was wearing ragged clothes and leggings was slowly appeared the town centre.

"Well, what do we have here?" The girl wondered.

Sora heard the voice behind and quickly turn to look at the girl. "No! Get out of here!" He shouted trying to warn her.

"Why would I do that?" She asked with a smile as if Sora had said something silly to her.

"Aw, she's here already." Ophelia said in a slight disappointed tone. "It's too bad really, because I so enjoying playing our little game." Sora just look on with a slight confuse expression.

"I can't believe my luck, two Claymores and a human." The girl said. "The boy smells intoxicating, it so delicious." She said, as tentacles. started to appear from her back. "Can't help myself, I'll have to eat him first! Hope you understand." Then the girl body began to slowly morphing into something inhuman.

The girl's body then turn into a Kneeling, elongated humanoid form with Wing-like arms and hair expand into hundreds of tentacles.

"It's the Awakened Being!" Clare thought in complete shock


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen The Promise:

"I can't believe my luck, two Claymores and a human." The girl said. "The boy smells intoxicating, it so delicious." She said, as tentacles. started to appear from her back. "Can't help myself, I'll have to eat him first! Hope you understand." Then the girl body began to slowly morphing into something inhuman.

The girl's body then turn into a Kneeling, elongated humanoid form with Wing-like arms and hair expand into hundreds of tentacles.

"It's the Awakened Being!" Clare thought in complete shock, even Sora was in shock of seeing the Awakened Being.

"My, my, she does look seriously strong." Ophelia stated. "I hope we can manage." While she said that Clare quickly went back to reattaching her legs.

 **"Come to think of it, all I really needed was this young boy over here."** The Female Awakened Being stated to the Claymores. **"So you two...are just in the way."**

Then both Clare and Ophelia could feel something bad about to happen. As they were right as the Female Awakened Being then used her tentacles to attack them and with that attack she completely destroyed the ground and making all the buildings to collapse. She then look around and saw that both Ophelia and Clare who had also move Sora had avoided her attack.

 **"Oh? I thought I'd destroyed everyone but the boy, yet here both are."** The Female Awakened Being said to the Claymores. **"I must admit** **your very strong."**

Hearing the female awakened being say that made Ophelia to slightly laugh at this. While Clare slowly stood up, she then fell back down. "Clare, are you all right?" Sora asked in a worried tone.

Clare began to slightly wrench in the pain of her legs. "My right leg is fine, but the left one isn't alright . It needs more time." She thought.

Suddenly Ophelia jump and appeared right besides them which caught both of them off guard. Ophelia then grab Sora from behind which made him terribly surprise by this. "Sora! Clare exclaimed in horror for whatever she was about to do Sora.

"Work on your legs! I'll take care of him, You must hurry we don't have much time I know you can do it!" Ophelia said to Clare in a complete serious tone, which even surprised both Sora and Clare. "I'm sure you've notice that's not ordinary awakened being! Our only chance is to join forces if we hope to have the smallest preyer of deafeating it now hurry!"

Seeing how serious she was, Clare quickly began healing her left leg until Ophelia said. "I'm just kidding~!" In a playful tone. She then toss Sora high in the air and to the awakened being. Which caused Sora to slightly scream in shock and Clare to be completely speechlees.

The female awakened being then used her tentacles to wrap around Sora's body and sending him harshly to the ground which cause him to let out a "AGH!" Sound.

"Sor..." Clare was about to say, when Ophelia grab the back of her head and slamming her to the ground. "You Bitch!" She muttered in anger as her face was still in the ground.

"Opps, I guess my hand slipped!" Ophelia said in a nonchalant tone. "How can you ever forgive me?"

"Why you! Lemme go!" Sora shouted at the female awakened being while he tried to break free. "I said let me go you damn monster!"

"Your so weak you don't stand a chance of breaking free, so why even try it's a waste of time." Ophelia said to her in a mocking tone. "Good thing I got rid of the boy, cause I'll need both hands for this. The awakened being is terribly powerful isn't it Clare?" Hearing that caused Clare's eyes to turn golden in anger.

 **"There's no one left to help you now, sorry."** The Female Awakened Being said to Sora, with a slight smile.

Then Sora began to have a frighten expression as he saw the female awakened being began to open her mouth and he saw her sharp teeth.

"Come now don't you see, you could push your power to it's limit and still not come to me." Ophelia asked Clare. "So It's pointless to struggle."

While that was happening the female awakened being began moving her head closer to Sora. "I SAID LET GO OF ME...YOU MONSTER!" Sora shouted in anger, he then use his hand that had his sword and began to tried to break free from her grip but however his sword wasn't strong enough to break him free.

"Your problem is you don't know when to give up, admit it the boy is good as dead." Ophelia told Clare who was getting more angrily at her. "No matter how much Yoma power you unleashed, you'll never going to save him and the sooner you accept that the better."

Sora still kept on trying to break free from the awakened being grip with his sword, but then the female awakened being then tighten her grip on Sora mainly on the arm that had the sword. "AAAAGH!" Sora screamed in pain as he's arm was in a huge amount of pain.

"Sora!" Clare uttered as she heard him in pain. She then release a huge amount of yoma power and quickly broke free from Ophelia grip who was even surprise by this. The female awakened being then felt something approaching her very fast and she had some of tentacles and half of her body cut which caused her to let out a slight "Ow!" from the attack.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Ophelia began to laugh frantically at what she just saw. "It's unbelievable, you would sacrifice everything to become an awakened being just to save a huma!" Ophelia said in disbelief. "For what purpose? What a foolish course!" she let out a small chuckle. But she then stop and had a slight surprise expression as she saw Clare who had not only saved Sora but also fixed her legs and then stared at her with a serious expression.

"No! No my dear I definitely saw surpassed your limit, you must be cheating some how!" Ophelia said in an annoyed tone. "And you manage to attach both of your legs, but how? This makes no sense, I was under the impression that If you over extened your ability there was..." Then she had a slight stun look. "Wait...Could it be true, you were actually awakened the whole time!" She said now with a grin.

Hearing that made Sora to be confuse by what Ophelia was saying as he was about to ask Clare what she meant by that but Ophelia spoke once more. "This is just awesome! "I can not believe this! I mean how often do I get the chance to kill two awakened being in one afternoon!" She said in a tone of pure joy and began to laugh.

"Sora, I want you to wrap your arms around me." Clare said to him without taking her eyes off the other Claymore, in a serious tone. "What?" Was the only thing Sora could say after hearing say something like that out of nowhere.

"We've got to leave now. I can't beat either of them the way I am." She explain to him. "I'll have to use all my power to get away. Hold on tight so you don't fall off. Do it now!" Sora did what she said and went in front of her and hold on to her, however this made him to be slightly embarrass, he could feel his hear beating really fast and caused his face to go slightly red as his face was inces away from Clare's chest.

Hold tighter then that! With all your strength!" She ordered him, which caused he's heart to beat even faster and his face to go even redder as his face went even closer to her chest. "I'm counting on you. Don't fall off okay." She said to him, as she then jump in the air and then quickly trying to escape the town.

"Come now, this is foolish you can't escape from me!" Ophelia said as she slowly walk to Clare use to be standing. She then jump in order to catch her when she saw the awakened being using her tentacles to attack but she was able to avoid getting hit but cause her to land back on the ground.

The female awakened being look at the Claymore with a smile. **"Hm, I think I'll save the boy for later."** She said **. "I want to kill you first, I do hate arrogants."**

"Arrogants? And what do you mean by that?" Ophelia asked the awakened being in a nonchalant tone.

 **"You thought you could destroy me so easily."** The awakened being anwsered with slight smirk. **"Even said you could take on two awakened beings, so tell me do you still believe you can kill me?"**

"What I believe is unimportant, It only matters that I'm right." She responded. "Doesn't it you Monstrous Bitch!" She then began releasing a huge amount of yoma power.

While getting away from the city, Clare could slightly see the damage that was happen in the city as the fight was going on. "I need to get as far as I can!" She thought with a serious expression as she kept on running. "Every step counts."

...

Back at the city The female awakened being now had Ophelia in a tight grip with her tentacles all over her body. **"Well, well, well!"** The Female Awakened Being said in a cold tone. **"I guess we found out who the cockey one really is! Would you like to beg for your life?"** She asked as she applyed more pressure to Ophelia's body.

"I'm begging you...stop talking!" She replied with some strain due to tentacles around her neck. "Your breath's disguesting!" She commented, but after saying that the female awakened being used the tentacle that was around Ophelia's neck and completely twisted her neck.

 **"Now, Now Claymore. There's no need to forget your manners Is there?"** She said as she toss Ophelia lifeless body to the ground. **"And, now for the other two..."** She said looking at the area where Clare and Sora had exit from. **"Oh dear, you would think they would have gotten further then that?"** She commented in disappointment. **"Perhaps, my dead friend was correct she is hopeless."**

Then the female awakened being felt something odd happening to her as she felt her head being cut off her body. **"What happen?"** She wondered in disbelief as her head drop to the ground. **"Impossible!"** She said in a weak tone, as she look at the person who did it. **"Your neck...I broke it..."**

"Oh please, It would take more then that to stop someone like me." Ophelia who was still alive said, as she turn her neck around back in it's original place and then moved it back and forth as it crack. "If you really wanted to kill me, then you shoulda cut off my head like I did yours."

 **"You know...You're the monster here..."** The female awakened being uttured her final words as Ophelia then sliced several places at her head causing a large amount of blood to spew out of her while Ophelia look on with a sinister grin.

...

Clare had made her through a large forest with trees so tall that there was barely any sun light shining through. She then had a shock look as she turn around to look back, she then stop running which even surprised Sora, she then let go of him. "Clare?" Sora said to her in a slight worried tone as Clare had a slight stun and anger expression.

"So the battle is already over." Clare thought still with a slight stun and anger expression. "Damn it! That was quicker than I thought. She suffered almost no damage. I can't believe she could possess so much power. At her level, no matter how much I suppress my yoki aura, she'll sense it. It's only a matter of time before she comes after me."

"What now Clare?" He asked her.

"We'll split up from here on out." She said to him in a serious tone.

"What?" Was the only thing Sora could say after hearing Clare saying something that he would never want to hear her say.

"Right now, we've been heading north away from the town. From here on, Will go our seperate for a while." She told him. "Don't worry. She'll only be looking for me, I'm the one she wants, so you'll be fine. Now go." After hearing this made Sora to have a terrified expression as this was becoming too much for him to handle.

"Sora!"

"No, I won't!" He replied in a refusing tone, as he went to say it to her face to face. "I'm not going to leave you! You hear me?"

"Listen to me. I don't have time to explain in detail, she can tract my aura and hunt me down." She told him with a serious tone. "Please go..."

"NO! I CAN'T NO! He shouted in a desperate tone. "PLEASE, I WANT TO HELP YOU! LOOK I KNOW THAT I CAN'T BE ANY USE TO YOU! BUT THAT DOESEN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT I WANT TO STAY BY YOUR SIDE, CLARE!" He then started to have tears to slowly appear in his eyes. Sora's outburst even made Clare to be completely stunned by this.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T HELP WHEN SHE ATTACKS ME! I DON'T CARE IF YOU USE ME AS A SHIELD OR A DECOY! He continuned on shouted as tears to drop down to his face. "BUT IF YOU GET TAKEN OUT, OR IF WE SEPARATE AND NEVER MEET AGAIN, I...JUST COULDN'T STAND THAT! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE! I JUST WANT TO BE BY YOUR SIDE!"

After that Clare still remain silent as she stared at Sora who still had tears in his eyes. She then gently placed her hands on the side of Sora's face and then she then slowly leans forward to him and she then kiss him on the lips, which made Sora to be completely surprised by this.

After a minute had passed she let go of hi. "Cl...Clare..." He said, completely lost for words after what just happen.

"Don't ever say, that you don't care if you die." She told him in her normal tone. "Because, I promise...I'll be trying my hardest not to die. I'll live...and I'll find you. So stay alive! I swear I'll come looking for you. Until then, we both have to stay alive."

Hearing Clare's reassuring couldn't help but make Sora's eyes to become more teary, he then quickly tried to wipe it off his face. "Promise?" He asked her.

"I promise..." She anwsered. She then put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her green star-shaped necklace. "After all you did say as long we have these necklaces will always be able to find our way back to each other."

"All right then, Clare. I'll go and I will survive." He said to her in a serious tone, but despite that he still couldn't help but shed tears of saddnes. He then went up to Clare and hug her, to which Clare responed to hug him as well. As she hug him she heard Sora slightly letting out crys of saddness. After their hug had ended Sora started to slowly walk to the opposite side of the forest. "I promise you, someday I'll protect you, goodbye Clare." Sora thought to himself.

Sora then stop walking, he then turn back to look at Clare who look back at him. Although it still pain him to do so, he then look away and started to run out of the forest as fast as he could.

"Dear God of Rabona...If you really exist...please hear my prayer. This boy who carries your sword of protection...please give him your power, even If only a small portion." Clare began to pray in her mind. "This boy is all alone, carrying nothing but a sword...please give him a small fragment of your mercy. Deep in this forest, away from peopled villagers, this boy is desperately trying to survive...until the times comes...when were together again."

...

Back at the city Ophelia was streacting her arms and then her body. "Ah good, the stiffness in my neck is almost gone," She said in relief, she then pulled her out of the ground and look at it. "Now that's all taken care of, I can begin my hunt for the other one!" She then let a sinister grin to appear on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Everyone **Silverking619** here. I first would like to thank everyone who has check out my **The Silver-eyed Claymore and the Boy** story seeing how many people have viewed my story, it means a lot to me, I'll be honest here when I started writing this story I didn't expect so many poeple to view, favour and follow this story so once again thank you all so much for checking out this story.

Now for the next order of business your proberly wondering why I'm started a chapter like this insted of where it was left off. Well the reason is that I want to try to focuse the story on Clare and Sora so I'll be writing some of the scenes where Clare is looking Sora, and Sora looking for Clare. I'll also be writing about a another certain Silver king so look forward to that.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen Recap:

Now It's time to explain the events that take place after Clare and Sora go their seperate ways. While trying to get away from the number four warriour Ophelia but she quickly catches her up at a nearby cliff. She and Clare then begin to fight, while Clare slightly had the advantage with her Yoki sensing ability but however Ophelia then used her new technique that involves a swift undulation of her arm so her sword appears to be rippling. The optical illusion and unusual movements this creates makes blocking, countering and Yoki "forecasting" extremely difficult, to which she calls it the Rippling Sword and even giving herself the nickname Rippling Ophelia. In a despite attempt to defeat her, Clare tried to attack her from behind.

However Ophelia used her Rippling Sword on her and cutting her right arm off to which Clare quickly grab it but then Ophelia used her Rippling Sword once more and slashing Clare's body which caused a large amount of blood to spew out of her and caused her to fall off the cliff and into the river. After a while Clare was able to survive the attack and got out of the river, as she was about to heal her right arm when she heard a familiar voice that she didn't wish to hear.

It was in fact Ophelia who had seen through Clare's plan, she then told her among the warriors there are those who excel at offense, and those who excel at defense. She then telled her that she and Clare are offensive warriors that can't completely rengenerate their bodies. She then said something to Clare who made her to be in terror which was, I hope you don't I'm going to sit and wait until you've reattached your arm.

Clare quickly tried to get to her right arm but then Ophelia impaled it, she then tossed it in the air and then used her Rippling Sword to completely slice it into pieces, which made Clare to look on with a shock expression.

In anger Clare then tried attacking Ophelia with her sword by using her left hand but wasn't having any luck as Ophelia look at her with a sinister smile. Ophelia then sliced at Clare's back which caused her to spew a small amount of blood and caused her to drop to her knees.

Just as Clare was about to grab her sword when Ophelia then sliced off Clare's left hand, which made her be in complete horror as she was defenseless. Then Ophelia then said to her, Alright why don't you pick up your sword now. With a sinister smile, which caused Clare to look at Ophelia in complete fear.

Ophelia just look at her and asked her why she was trying to stay alive anyway, that one last thing to do before you die or some sorta survival instinct. But Clare was too terrified to anwser her. But Ophelia couldn't careless what she woulda said to her and prepaired to finish her off, when she felt someone behind her, she turn and saw a mysterious stranger who was wearing a light colored, ragged cloak. Even Clare was surprise to see the mysterious figure.

I was lured here by the presence of something familiar, but both of you are strangers to me. The mysterious stranger said to the two Claymores.

This caused Ophelia to look at the mysterious figure with a annoyed expression, she then said to the mysterious stranger . Who the hell are you? Your'll soon find I don't tolerate interruption, for your rudeness You'lldie any way, she then made her eyes turn golden.

Clare then shouted to the mysterious stranger , to get away as she was too dangerious. Then the mysterious stranger look at Clare, I see, it's you. The mysterious figure said to Clare in amuse tone which slightly surprised her.

Then Ophelia started to charge at the mysterious stranger , as went to strike the mysterious figure with sword but when she got close to the mysterious figure the sword attack was deflacted somehow which surprised both Clare and Ophelia. Then Ophelia asked the mysterious figure how the hell did you just do that? In a angered tone.

Looks like things are different now, Claymores will turn their swords on anyone. The mysterious stranger said to Ophelia. In anger Ophelia kept on trying to attack the mysterious stranger but still her couldn't make contact with the figure as her sword kept getting clash with something. How are you blocking my attacks, she asked the stranger in anger as she started to activate her Rippling Sword technique. Clare then shouted to the figure to get away from her sword.

But once she said that, the mysterious stranger was able to completely defelct Ophelia's Rippling Sword technique which even surprised Ophelia.

That's an interesting sword technique you've got. The mysterious stranger said to Ophelia, I imangine your ranking is in the single digits. But numbers and symbols don't matter out here I'm afraid. Then the mysterious stranger then used a high-speed sword attack on Ophelia resulting a hundreds of cuts to appear on her body and to be deafeated. The attack caused the mysterious figure hood to drop down and reveal the mysterious stranger face which was a women who had long, pale silver hair, an aquiline nose, and elf-like ears.

Seeing the mysterious stranger face made Clare to be completely shock as she know who that was, she was one of the Claymores that were sent to kill Teresa, the former number two Quick-Sword Ilena but she couldn't say anything as she then passed out from her injuries.

She then woke up and found her self in a bed, woundering where she was, she saw that she had a small amount of what's left of her arm. She then slowly got up and saw that she still had her left hand still, which made her wonder what was going on. The she heard the door opening and saw it was Ilena who carrying a large amount of food, she then told her that she was able to reattach her left hand.

As Clare began asking Ilena a lot of question, Ilena simply put the food on the bed and told her to eat as she had been out for a week. Clare began to still ask question but then Ilena grab her by the back of the head and placed on the bed, she then tell her that Ophelia was still alive and told her now that her main hand was gone she needed to try the only hand she had left and told her she can cannot change things so she should accept them. she then let go of her and left the house as Clare slightly slam her fist on the bed in anger.

Once it was Afternoon Ilena saw Clare coming out of the house and told her thank you for the food. Ilena then said to her you knew my name as soon you saw me, what else do you knew. Then Clare then told her everything that had to do with Teresa which would include Priscilla as well. Then Ilena asked her if she had Teresa's blood inside her, to which Clare simply asked for her sword.

Ilena then told her, to forget about vengance as Priscilla is more powerful then any warrior she encounter and she was at a greater disadvantage as she was a quarter yoma. Still not listening to her, Clare again asked for her sword. Ilena then took off her cloak revealing that she had only her right arm, she then told her that she ran after realise that Priscilla was more powerful then her.

She then asked Clare what was driveing her for vengance. Clare then told her reason how she had lost everyhing as a child and Teresa was the one who gave her those things back and she couldn't forget everything that happen to her and Teresa. After hearing that Ilena then gave her sword back and told her that she would teach her the Quick-Sword technique the next mourning.

After two days of training the Quick-Sword technique, Clare asked Ilena who close was she to mastering the Quick-Sword. Ilena then told her that the technique requires a great amount of control and mental fortitude, she then told her she could never be able to master the Quick-Sword. She then told Clare to stand up, which she did, then Ilena slices what was left of Clare's right arm which a large amount to spew out and caused to be in a large amount of pain.

She was a about to ask her why she did when she saw Ilena cutting off her own arm off which made Clare to be in horror. Then Ilena told her it was a parting gift and that she stood no chance without it. Then Clare then shouted at her to quickly reattach it before it was too late. But Ilena told her that the arm was her only path of mastering the Quick-Sword and she would stand no chance against Priscilla without it, this was making Clare having a hard time accepting this.

Ilena said to her, that she was on longer a warriour, and she had no need for it. As Clare was about to say something when, Ilena told her to accept it, it was the only way she could survive and the only way she can avenge Teresa. With that last statement Clare then grab the arm and began using her yoma power to reattach it, while Ilena watch on with a faint smile.

Once that was done. Clare was about to leave when she look back at Ilena and told her that once she was finish she will return her arm to her, she then told her that they have to survive. To which Ilena promise she would, and with that done Clare started to leave. Once that was done night had fall, then Ilena was confronted by the Organization number five Rafaela, who then tells her that her life is forfeit, this left Ilena fate unknown for the time being.

Clare who had reach a large forest felt something odd going with her right arm, but before she could say anything she then felt a threatening pressence she then saw something inhuman she saw female Awakened Being who had a very slender build with light gray skin, green hair, and had the typical golden eyes. Blades grow from the end of her hair, and her elongated arms end in sharp claws. and lower body was a long, green serpentine tail.

What was more surprising that it was in fact Ophelia who had Awakened out of anger. She comments how good it is to see Clare and she also comments on her new arm. Clare was still in shock and simply said, an Awakened Being. Which then made Ophelia look around for the Awakened Being that Clare had just said.

Clare was stunned seeing that Ophelia wasn't aware that she was an Awakened Being. Then Ophelia said to Clare how she is really hungry and how she would like to eat something bloody something like a piece of flesh. But she still told him that she didn't want humans as she wasn't an Awakened Being, but she then said that she wants something that was close to human.

Then Ophelia began to charge and attack her. But luckily she was able to deflect her attacks, to which Ophelia complimented her, she then took a bite of Clare's left arm but then spite it out and said that it taste horrable. She then send Clare flying and into a large lake and began to hold her in the water. She began to tell Clare that she would eat her guts freash from her body and told her that she must find it embarrassing for a warrior like herself to drown to death it's almost comical.

She then stop talking when she noitices her refection in the water she was in shock as she wondered if that was her. She then shoved her face in the water and then back up and was in complete disbelief to see that she had awakened. She then let out a scream of saddness, and began to asked, why did she do to deserve this and how all she wanted to do was to avenge her big brother, she then said how it was that one-horned monster's fault.

Then Clare sliced Ophelia's right arm off and then jumped out of the water, she then stood in the lake and look at Ophelia with a serious expression. Ophelia began to complain to Clare about her arm being cut off and then asked her why did she do that, and what did she ever do to her. She then began to say to Clare that it was her fault and if she hadn't been around her brother would be alive and she wouldn't end up like this, as blades grow from her back and from the end of her hair.

She then screamed how she will rip her apart, she then charge at Clare, who then used the Quick-Sword technique on the water which distracted Ophelia as she had her other arm sliced off. Getting angery Ophelia asked her who did she think she is.

To which She replied that her name was Clare, rank number forty seven in the Organization. Created with Teresa flesh and blood, and the bearer of Ilena's right arm, it is my mission to take the head of Priscilla the one-horned Awakened Being. And if I must I'll tear out your heart to make sure that I accomplish my goal.

After that Ophelia began to shoot blades out of her body at Clare in anger, But Clare used the Quick-Sword to deflect the attack and then charge at Ophelia and then slightly injured her. Ophelia then turn to face Clare who was behind her, she shot her blades once more but Clare was able to deflect it once more.

Clare then jump towards Ophelia, who then screamed damn you bitch, as she then shot her blades at her. But Clare was able to slice the blades and then jump pass her and then felt her body receiving several slashes on her body and then drop into the lake. As Clare went to try to finish her off, when suddenly her arm drop the sword and Clare began to feel a huge amount of pain surging through her arm. She began to hold her right arm and saw a lot of veins surging through her arm. She began to wonder if she judge her limits but she then realise that she's not use to Ilena's arm.

Ophelia then slowly got back up and said to her, how she saw her new arm and it was from that mysterious woman and said so that's how you got so strong in such a short time. Clare then grab her sword once more.

Ophelia then asked her if she was releasing her power into her right arm and how she had to try and not to Awakened. Then she made her vital core emerge from the tail end. She then told her that she was now in her weak point, she then said, let's play a little game. She explain that she had to cut past all the rest of her body and get to her she wins. But if she awakens then Ophelia would win and it would mean that she's no match for the one-horned monster, she also added if she loses she would allow Clare to tear out her heart.

Then Ophelia's body charge at Clare who then began to use the Quick-Sword to slice Ophelia's body and slowly making her to Ophelia's main body. While she did that, Ophelia began commenting how foolish it was that Clare didn't go for her weak spot instead of playing along. She wondered why was she pushing herself, as she had come close to awakening, she wondered if she had no consideration for who she leave behind if she fails.

After that Ophelia become surprise and wondered what made her think that. She then began to remember how her brother told her run when the one-horned monster showed up as he sacrifice himself. She then watch as Clare kept on sliceing through the body, she then thought how attacking a powerful enemy alone, knowing theres no hope for victory and thought it's so pointless.

she then pierces Clare's body , making her stop halfaway. Clare then trys to move but her arm won't move as she is about to give up. When Ophelia shouts at her, if she's just going to give up and if she dies had she thought about what happens to everyone who depends on her if she is killed.

After that Clare remembered her reason to live and broke free and began to slice Ophelia's awakened body. She now had reach Ophelia's upper body, who then tells her that she had won and then her to kill her. To which Clare does and stabs her in her heart.

As Ophelia fades away, she remembers her brother's sacrifice and realizes that he was happy that he had protect. She then thought that she'll join him in the afterlife so they can play again, she then dies in calm and happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Clare's Search and dangerous threat

In the far easten land of Sutafu stood the Organization Headquarters. A meeting was takeing place in the Headquarters with Rubel being in the Executive meeting with several members of the Organization sitting in executive seats. the one in the middle was is an old man of indeterminate age as he had prominent wrinkles on his forehead, who had silver sparse hair which was swept back and he wore a long, black coat with a gold, metallic armor collar. He was in fact the leader of the Organization, Rimuto.

"So, you've been unsuccessfully on contacting number forty seven is that correct? How long has this been going on?" The leader asked Rubel.

"Three months." Rubel anwsered the leader of the Organization. "Ever since the Awakened being hunt began in Gonahl.

"That was the mission that included number four right? So I assume entertain the possibility that she is decease." The leader asked Rubel once more.

"I wouldn't dream of it, until a body is found." Rubel told him.

"The body of number four, Ophelia was discovered recently as a Awakened being." The leader told him. "Is there any chance, it was by number forty seven's doing?"

"Considering the difference in their strengths, I imagine the chance of that is close to zero." Rubel anwsered.

"I guess that one way of looking at it." Rimuto said to him. "However, I believe number forty seven is much more powerful then we imagine. And when you consider the fact, that she is using Teresa's blood it should come as no surprise."

"We handed over the flesh and blood of one of the most powerful warrior's to date." Rubel stated. "The only reason to do that was to build an even more powerful warrior. However I understood the experiment was a disappointment."

"If you look at their rankings it was a disaster, but their are some unanswered questions about the number forty seven at we still haven't taking into a count." Rimuto explained. "Either way, till we determined her stats we can't let this issue escape our focus, if she is alive, then it is only a matter of time until we find her."

"Ermita." Rimuto called out. Then a man who was wearing large, black cloak and had black bandages which were wrapped around his head and face only leaving his eyes to be seen, appearing out of the shadows.

"Yes."Ermita answered.

"Due to the importing's and high priority of this mission, I would like you to take command." He told Ermita, as he place his hands together and rested on his chin. "This super seeds, all other business."

"Understood." He replied with a slight bow, he then started to leave the executive chamber.

"Ermita's involvement means it must be her turn." Rubel thought himself, he then slight move his hat to cover his glasses. "Your fate is a good as sealed...Clare."

...

On a quiet peaceful day. A couple, were pushing a cart of apples through a small neighbourhood. They then saw someone walking in the opposite direction they were going , the person they saw had small light blonde hair which was tied in a small ponytail, had green eyes, wearing a large black cloak and was carrying what look like a sword on it's back.

"Excuse me sir." The stranger said to the man.

"Yes." The man anwsered, as he and wife stop pulling the cart.

"I'm looking for my younger brother, have you seen a boy come through here wearing a sword on his back." The stranger asked the couple.

"No, I'm sorry." The man anwsered, he then turn to his wife to see if she would know. "Yeah, we haven't seen him." She anwsered.

"I see." The stranger simply said.

"Look um, you may want to check out the city of Hamel." The man said to the stranger. "It's a big market town just up the road, you'll probably have a much better chance of finding someone there." He stated.

"Thank you, I will try there." The stranger simply said to the man, and began hgeading to the city of Hamel.

"No problem good luck, I hope you find him sir." The man said to the stranger as he watch him leave.

"What is wrong with you?" The wife said to her husband in a annoyed tone, which surprise him. "That was so rude! You just called that women sir!"

"No way. That wasn't a women, what women do you know of who carries a big sword around with her, plus he had a man's voice." He stated to his wife, as they both look at the stranger one last time. "He's gotta be a man."

Unknow to the man, he's wife was correct it was women. But it wasn't any women it was in fact Clare, who kept on walking. "I need to deepen my voice more. That women didn't buy me for second." She thought. "Elongate my vocal chords..." She then made her vocal chords more tighter and still kept on walking.

Clare had reach and was now in the city of Hamel. She began asking some of the town's folk if they had seen Sora. As she talked to them some gave her some little information, while some didn't have a clue.

It was getting late, as the sun was slowly going down. Clare then went to fina a Inn to stay at for a while. She then found a Inn and enter it.

"Welcome! A room for one?" The Innkeeper asked Clare in a friendly tone.

"Yes, a room please. I'll be staying a while." Clare said to the Innkeeper, still in her deep voice. "I'm trying to find my younger brother."

"Oh? you're searching for your brother, and you think him may have passed through here?" The Innkeeper asked Clare.

"We got separated a few weeks ago, during our travels ." Clare explained, as she sign the Innkeeper's book to booked a room.

"Well I hope everything works out for you. This city is bigger then you think, give it time you'll find someone who can help." The Innkeeper said to her, he then handed her room key.

"Thanks." She simply said, as she took her key and headed to her room.

A few moments had passed, as she was now sitting on her bed looking out of the window at the afternoon sky. "Sora..." She thought to herself.

She then heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She said, as she look at the door. The Door then open and it was the Innkeeper who was carrying a small tray of food. "Would you like some dinner?" He asked Clare.

"Sure, thank you." She said to him. The Innkeeper then placed the tray on the table. "You really must care an awful lot about him." He said to Clare, who had a slight puzzled.

"Oh, I'm talking about your brother. You know now a days if a family member goes missing, people are content to assume the worst." He said to Clare, who then got and went to look out the window. "Yet here you are, braving the country on your own, it's just not what you expect anymore."

"Yes, I find it a little strange myself." She muttered to herself, which made the Innkeeper to be slightly confuse.

"It's nothing." Clare assured the Innkeeper, as she then began to take the armor of her arms.

"Well, make yourself at home." He said to Clare, as headed to the door. But then he stop and look back at Clare. "Oh, I almost forgot. There's a bit of a situation in town." He said to her, which made Clare stop what she was doing and look at the Innkeeper with her calm expression.

"A few days ago a group of Claymores came into town and they have been here ever since." He told her.

"Claymores!" Clare uttered quietly, after hearing there were Claymores in the town.

"The rumour going around, is there's a gigantic Yoma somewhere in the Zakol Mountains, but that's all I've heard. I think they have sent in four Claymores so far." He stated to Clare, who was slighly surprise by that. "Four of them?" She thought. "An Awakened Being?"

"Anyway, hope I didn't scare you. I just thought you want to know." He said to her.

"Well, thank you." Clare simply replied. Then the Innkeeper shut the door.

"I never expected to run into them here." She thought, she then got out a small container which had three small red pills, the very same pills she used in Rabona. "The pills that suppresses my yoki aura are helping and hurting. I can't be detected bu other warriors, but I can also unknowingly end up in towns occupied by my comrades. I can't allow the Organization to find me now, not before I'm finish."

She then took one of the pills and swallow it. She then look out of her window and saw the four Claymores walking through the town's street, which made her to be slightly surprise by this.

"There, they are." Clare thought to herself. "If their hunting for an Awakened Being, then at least one of them should be ranked in the single digits. But which one?"

Then the Claymore at the front who had short hair that was slicked neatly back but with a few strands hanging in her face, stop walking at an open window but there was nobody there.

"Jean, what's the matter?" One of the Claymores asked the Claymore who was still starering at the open window.

The Claymore that was called Jean then look at her comarde who asked her what was the matter. "Nothing. Don't worry, just my imagination." She said to her, She then carried on walking as the other Claymores followed along.

Clare then moved herself from hiding and had a one last look at the Claymores who were almost gone. "That's her. She's the one." She thought to herself.

The next day, morning had slowly risen. The Innkeeper was busy mopping his floors, he then heard someone coming down the stairs and saw it was Clare, he then stop mopping. "You're up early. Good morning." He greeted her in a friendly tone.

"And good morning to you." Clare greeted back in her deep man voice. "I'm heading to the morning market, I'm hoping someone there has seen my brother." She told him, she then started to head to the Inn's door.

"Well, good luck to you." He said to Clare. "Oh, and about the Claymores I mentioned yesterday It seems they left sometime last night." He told her, which made Clare stop for a moment. "If you ask me it's a relief there gone though. Sure they might be fighting on the side of humans, but it dosen't change the fact their half yoma." He said to her, as he then went back to mopping his floors.

Clare began walking to the town's market. "If it is a Awakened Being hunt, then no matter how skilled the warrious are it will take at least a day to kill it. Not having to deal with them will save me a lot of trouble." She thought to herself. She then begain to asks the people at the market if they had seen Sora.

Meanwhile the group of Claymores had made their way to Zakol Mountains and had reach a Abandoned castle, they began to head inside the castle.

"Hm, a boy carrying a sword on his back?" A man said at his stand said to Clare. "No I'm afraid I haven."

"Thank you." She simply said, as she continuned on walking. "No one knows anything. Sora, where in the world are you?" She thought, as she kept on walking.

"Wow! It's Teresa and Clare! They call these two Teresa and Clare!" Said a excited voice in the distances.

"What!?" Clare thought as she was completely caught off guard from hearing that. She then turn and saw a statue of Two Greek-like goddesses joined as Siamese twins, back-to-back. They had over-the-shoulder length hair and share one pair of wings. When Clare saw the statue she was completely stun as she remembered someone very close to her once said that, "Clare was one of the twin goddesses, she was beautitful, pure and full of love. Your parents probably wanted you to grow up with the goddesses traits."

"See? That one one is Clare and the other one is Teresa." said a girl who had brown hair that was in a twin tails, has dark eyes, freckles, and wearing a coral shift dress, to her brother who was looking at the statue with her.

"Stop acting like you know everything! I'm the one who told you that!" Her brother stated to her, with a annoyed expression.

"No you didn't! I knew all that before you told me!" She shouted in a annoyed tone at her brother.

"That's only cause that stranger told you about it." Her brother stated back at her.

"No! That guy kept asking me to tell him which one was Clare's statue." She replied back at him. Hearing that made Clare to be surprise by that.

She headed to the brother and sister who were still arguing. "Excuse me, child." Clare said to girl, which made her and her brother to stop their argument and look at Clare. "Could you tell me who you were just talking about?" She asked the little girl.

"Yeah, but I didn't know the guy." She said to her.

"That's all right." Clare assured the girl. "What kind of guy was he?" She then asked the little girl.

"Well, he was all raggedy." She began anwsering Clare's question. "And he was all beat up with wounds...he sorta scared me at first." She then began to have a bright cheerful expression on her face. "But when I told him about the image of Clare, his eyes got all soft and gentle and he said thank you and that he was grateful to know that to me. Then I wasn't scared, so I kept talking to him." She said to Clare who was slightly stun from that.

"Do you know where he went?" Clare asked.

To which the girl shook her head in uncertaintey. "Uh...no, I don't. I haven't seen him in the village since then." She anwsered.

"All right, thank you for help." Clare said to the girl with a faint smile.

"So. Do you know this gut, mister?" The little girl asked Clare with a bright expression.

"Uh...He's my brothe..." Clare was about to anwser, when she then stop herself and began to remember what Sora said to her, how he told her that he know that he couldn't be any use to her but it didn't change the fact that he wanted to be with her and how he didn't care if he died just as long as he was by her side. She then look at the brother and sister, "No...He's very important to me. I care about him so much that I promised I'd find him even if I had to risk my life." She said with a faint smile and in a calm friendly tone.

After hearing that, it made the brother to be slightly shock while his sister was completely happy after hearing that. "That's great. I hope you find him soon." She said to Clare in a happy tone. "Yeah, I hope you find him too." Her brother said as well.

"Thank you." Clare simply said to the siblings, she then began to continune through the market. While walking she put her hand in her pocket and pull out her green star-shaped necklace that Sora gaved her and stop walking. "Sora, where ever you are I hope your alright and I will find you." She thought with a determined. She then put her star-shaped necklace back in her pocket and continune on walking.

Then a few minutes had passed, there was a loud scream heard in the town's area. Then some of the town's folk began mumbaling to themself's as what they saw made to be in shock and grossed out, even Clare was in slight shock as what she was seeing. As she and the town's folk saw a Claymore who had long, straight blond hair with a fringe covering the left side of her face. staggering through the town's enterance however what the town's folks and Clare to be shock was the fact that the warriour was fatally injured and her body was bloody and mangled, as her left arm was missing, chunks of her upper body, her armor and her hair had been torn out and she had multiple holes in both legs.

As the warriour kept on staggering, large drops of blood began to drop to the ground. "S-Someone...please help..." The Claymore said to the town's folk in a very weak tone as her body didn't stop shaking from the pain, to which they all just look at her in complete shock. "Please I'm begging you...My friends are..." She tried to continune talking but then she started to lose her balance as she drop her sword and began to fall to the ground.

To which Clare quickly rush to catch her, but as she caught her a large amount of blood came out of the Claymore's body to which made the town's folk to be grossed out by this.

"Hang in there! Hey!" Clare said to the wounded Claymore in a serious tone.

To which the Claymore then looked at Clare. "Please... you must the Organization for me..." She said to Clare, she then cough up some blood. "It was too strong and..." She said but then let a small gasp of pain.

"Can you tell me what happen? Did an Awakened Being do this?" Clare asked her still in a serious tone.

This made the wounded Claymore to be surprise to hear that. "Are you one... Are you one of us?" She asked Clare, as she then grab Clare's wrist. "Promise me! You'll try to save my friends they're...still alive, they're alive!" Clare just listen to the Claymore begging her to save her comrades, and had a serious expression.

"There's something...different about this one. The yoma are plotting something." She told Clare. "Please...just save them..." She then tighten her grip on Clare's wrist and began to scream in more pain.

"Hold on!" Clare slightly shouted to her with a slight worried expression. But the wounded Claymore began to turn on to her other side and with a final gasp, she drop on her other side in Clare's arms, which left the town's folk to be in complete silents.

Clare then gently place her on the ground, she then felt the Claymore's grip on her wrist to begin to loosen meaning that she had died, She look at her with a slight angered expression as she then place the warriou's arm on the warriou's body. Clare then stood up and look at the town's enterance. "Could someone please take care of her body?" She asked the town's folk without looking at them. "She's gone now, so you have nothing to fear. Pleae give her a human burial." She then began walking to the town's enterance.

"Excuse me mister...I hope your not going to those mountains?" One of the town folks said to Clare who made her stop walking for a moment. "It's suicide! You'll get your self killed."

"Even If I have gone into hiding, I can't just sit back and watch my comrades be murdered. That wouldn't be right." Clare said still not looking back at the town folks.

"Your...comrades?" the man asked in a puzzuled tone.

Clare didn't anwser him instead she carried on walking through the town's enterance. Once she was out of the town she saw the Zakol Mountains, she then look at her wrist that had the claymore's blood on it. She then took the pin out of her hair making go back to what it use to be. "Sora..." She thought to herself, as she remove the case on her back revealing to be her sword on her back. "I will find you again some day. But now, time to return to my mission, killing Yoma!" She said in a determined tone and with a determined expression, she then began heading to the Zakol Mountains.

At the Abandoned castle

"All right dear. Almost there let's try one more." Said a girl who look around the age of twelve, she had long, dark brown hair and wore a pink dress. The girl was talking to a large, muscular man with short blond hair and only wore light brown trousers and Sabatons.

The man began to make something to materialise and grow on his shoulder. He then pulled the object off his shoulder and reassemble a rod. "Number six." The man said as he then pierce the rod into the Claymore who was know as Jean who was hanging from chains around her arms, in her stomach and causing to gasp from the pain as she had now six rods in her stomach.

The girl who was watching that on a large gold/red chair that would be perfect for a queen, look on in disappointment. "Huh, just as I expected. I thought for sure she would awaken by now..." She said in a disappointed tone.

The man began lick his lips as he started to twist the rod in Jean's stomach, which caused the warrior to be in more pain, to which caused the man to slight laugh at this.

"Why are you so stubbon?" The girl asked Jean. "If you don't awaken soon, will just have to throw your body with your friend's over there. Is that what you want?" The girl said to Jean, as she looked at the body of one of Jean's comrades, which lied on the floor all bloody and mangled, her armor had been torn off and she had multiple holes in both legs.

"Go to hell!" Jean shouted in anger. She then heard groaning from beside and it was another of her comrades who had long, straight, pale hair worn in a princess style, who was chained up as well and had four rods pierce in her stomach. Jean saw that her comrade's body began to be covered in veins as she struggled from her chains, her eyes also began turning golden.

"Fight it! You can't let them win Katea!" Jean shouted to her comrade.

The girl saw the Claymore began to struggle and look with happyness. "Oh, this one is coming along nicely. Soon the pain will be all gone." She said in a happy tone. Katea tried to fight but then more veins appeared on her body, she then screamed in pain.

"Don't give in to it!" Jean shouted to her. "You don't want to become a monster do you...?" Jean was about to ask her, when a the man pierce another rod into her stomach which caused Jean to stop talking.

"You better watch, who your'll calling monsters you stupied bitch! Open that mouth again and I'm gonna make you hurt even wrost.!" The man said in a threating tone as he kept moving the new rod in her stomach, jean didn't anwser she just kept trying her best not to scream in the pain she was in.

"Hey now, don't get ahead of yourself you silly." The girl said to the man, which caused him to look back at her. "Don't you add another, till I say so." She told him.

"She called us bad names..." The man began explaining to her, then there was a bright light which caused the man and girl to look at it, and they saw it was coming from Katea who begain screaming in the pain she was in and shook in a violent way. Jean look on with a worried expression.

"Oh, yay!" the girl said in complete delight as she watch on as Katea still kept on screaming in pain as more of her yoma power kept on being release.

"Katea...no..." Jean said completely stunned seeing watch was happening to her comrade who then awaken and broke free from her chains.

"Okay, ready your not Dauf." The girl said to the man who was know as Dauf.

Dauf began to release a large amount of energy and while he let out some terrifying roars his body began to change into something inhuman.

Jean who was now in complete shock as what see was seeing. She saw Katea who had now awaken and now appeared as a humanoid with black and glowing white body segments and spines on her back, She retained a feminine face. She then saw the man who was know as Dauf who also awaken as well and now look like a thick-armored blue humanoid giant with a band of tissue support either side of his mouth. "My god! What's going on...?" Jean wondered in disbelief as what she was seeing.

While see was watching on, the two Awakened beings began to slightly breathe in and out. Then Dauf let out a roar as he then punched Katea in the face with his right hand , which surprise Jean.

Katea quickly recovered from the punch and look at Dauf who just laugh at her, she then stood up and sending her segments and spines at Dauf and slightly piercing his body, while that happen the girl watch on in amusement. "Hmm, so Dauf what do you think?" She asked him, as four more of Katea's segments and spines went to pierce his body, which made Katea look on with a wondering expression.

Dauf then turn to look at the brown haired girl. **"This one's no good. It's not strong enough."** He anwsered. Both Jean and Katea look on in complete surprise seeing how the attacks didn't effect Dauf.

"Disapointing. But I guess that is to be expected from a Claymore that's rank in the thirties. Go ahead, and get rid of her." The girl told Dauf in a slight disapointed tone.

Dauf then clapped his hands together making a large fist and raised it high in the air at Katea who was completely frozen in fear, he then began to let a slight laughter.

"Don't do it!" Jean begged in a pleaded tone.

But it was too late, as Dauf had already made giant fist came crashing down on to Katea and smashing her into pieces. Which parts of Katea's awaken body and blood to go all over the place, even some of her blood landed on Jean's face.

Jean look on in complete horrified "Katea..." She uttered in saddness. "How could you...?"

"Well it looks like will need to find someone in the single digits to have any success. You better hurry up and awaken miss Jean, at number nine you might the best hope we have." The girl said to Jean in a happy but cold tone.

Jean just look at the girl with a angery expression . "Fuck you!" She uttered in a sad tone and with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile back at the Zakol Mountains.

Clare was still walking up the Zakol Mountains, but she had her hood on so her face couldn't be seen. However she then saw a group of five men on the mountains.

"Hey you, hold on a minute." One of the men said to Clare, which made her stop walking.

"Are you alone? One of the other men asked Clare. "If your thinking about going up the mountains by yourself you might want to think again. There's some kind of monster living up there." He explained.

"If you want to get to the other side, your best bet is to go around." The man said to Clare.

Clare just look at them with a serious expression. "Your an interesting group, normally you've perfere to work alone not in a pack." Clare stated in her calm tone. Clare then quickly drew her sword and slashed three of the men who were completely shock as their upper bodys were slice completely off, which caused a large amount of purple to spew out as their upper bodies drop to the ground.

"That dirty son of a bitch is Claymore!" One of the remaining men said in anger, as he and the other men skin change revealing to be in fact yoma.

The two yoma began to charge at Clare at fast speed, but Clare jump in the air to dodge the attack.

 **"It work!"** One of the yoma said in dealight.

Clare then felt something behind her, she turn and saw two winged Yoma flying towards her.

 **"If we attack the feet and torso at the same time, you Claymores always jump your all so predictable!"** The other yoma stated in a cocky tone.

As the winged Yoma's got closer to Clare, she then use her quick-sword technique to slice the winged yoma's to pieces. This surprise the other two yomas.

Clare then drop to the ground as pieces of yoma's flesh covered in purple blood drop nearby her. The yoma then charge at her once more for a attack. Clare then stand up as the two yoma ran past her and heard a slash sound which left them completely frozen and in shock as well.

"You're extreamely knowledgeable on how we like to operate. And your attacks are very well coordinated which is not normal." She said to the two yomas. "How did you get this way?" She asked, as she turn to look at them.

Then one of the yoma began to laugh at Clare's question. **"You'll find out more then you bargain for soon enough."** He said to her, right before he and the other yoma were slice into pieces and their purple blood splattered all over the ground, as Clare swung her sword to get rid of the purple blood on it.

Dauf then felt something and turn to look at the entrance. **"Somebodies outside."** He said to the girl.

"Oh, I think you're right. But it's too soon for the one who escape to have found help." The girl said as she slightly turn to see the entrance. She then stood on her chair and turn to have a better look at the enterance. "I am feeling a faint yoki aura. Who ever it is she's a very low rank. No point expecting much out of here even if she does awaken." She then turn and look at Dauf with a smile. "I'll just give her to you. You can do what you want with her." she told him still in a happy tone.

This made him to be slightly surprise by that. **"Really you mean it?"** He said. He then began to laugh after that.

Clare had finally reach the Abandoned castle. She look at it for a moment, she then started to make her to the castle. As she walk in the castle she felt something strange. "Thre's something strange about this Yoki aura. " She thought as she kept on walking in the castle."I sense so many yoki in thiscastle." She stop walking as saw tons of rods that were pirces on the wall and the floor, Clare then walk up to one of the rods that was on the wall. As she touch it a bright purple light kept flickering on and off.

"It's pulsating. So these are the auras I'm sensing." She thought. Then suddenly two rods were flying her away, she quickly used her sword to deflect them and caused them to hit the walls. Once that happen Clare saw herself surrounded by four yomas. "Damn. I'm surrounded by Yoma, to think I didn't even notice them approaching." She thought as look around her where the yomas were.

Then the first two began to charge at Clare who quickly moved away from them. "How could I fall for this?" She thought in anger, as she then grabbed her sword with both hands and sliced the two yoma. Then the third yoma started to charge at her but got sliced down. The last yoma just look at Clare with a nervous expression, he then began to run further in the castle to which Clare began to follow him.

As the yoma kept on running, when suddenly a giant hand bursts through the floor and grabs the Yoma, which took Clare by surprise. As the yoma struggled to get out of the giant hand, he then saw the hole in the floor and saw below him it was Dauf.

 **"No running! That's bad!"** Dauf said to the yoma. The yoma kept on struggling but then Dauf tighten his grip which then caused the yoma to cough up blood and then crushed to death with his blood spewing all over the place, which shocked Clare.

"What is this..." She thought as Dauf began to bursted through the floor. "I've never felt a yoki aura of this size." She began to look at the thick-armored blue humanoid giant in shock.

Then Dauf look at Clare with a slight disappointed expression. **"Oh no, your not a women, I didn't expect you to be a man."** Dauf said as he wasn't aware that Clare was in fact a women but he couldn't tell due to her wearing a large black cloak. **"More fun to torture women, men die too easy, which one are you?"** He asked Clare, but she didn't anwser him.

 **"You don't have to tell. I'll just rip your clothes off and see."** He said as he began to head to her but then stop for some reason. **"UH oh! The tunnel is too little, Dauf is stuck...I can't move."** He said as he kept on struggling to get through.

Hearing that Clare saw that as her chance she jump at him and slash at his face with her sword. **"Ow!"** He muttered, as Clare landed back on the ground and look in shock seeing her attack didn't do anything.

 **"What, do you think your doing?! That kinda hurt."** Dauf said in a annoyed tone.

Clare then jump at Dauf once more and began to slash at Dauf's face once more but more faster this time.

 **"Owow...Ouch. Hey that really stings. What did I ever do to you?! Stop it!"** Dauf said in a irritated tone as Clare kept on slashing at his face. Then Clare got her sword stuck in Dauf's eye. **"Too bad, you're weak, my turn."** He simply said to Clare who was surprise by that. Then Dauf tried to attacking her with his left hand but then Clare quickly dodge the attack and moved further away from his.

Dauf began to laugh at this. **"Lost your sword fast, your not much of a fighter."** He said to her, he then accidentally let go of her sword which surprise him. Clare then quickly catch her sword and began to charge at him at a fast pace.

 **"It's a trap, gotcha!"** He stated to her with a slight laughter.

"Same to you!" She stated as well in a serious tone. Which surprise Dauf as Clare began to use her Quick-Sword technique at the thick-armored humanoid giant.

The little girl could sense Clare's Quick-Sword technique and was slightly impress. "Hm, She's actually pretty good. Maybe I should've had Dauf bring her to me instead of letting him toy with the poor thing." She said to herself.

"You little Bitch..." Jean muttered to the girl, which made the brown haired girl to look at her. "What the hell are you after?"

To which the little girl simply laugh at her. "Well, I'll be happy to tell you, when you awaken and join us."

"Are you insane?! I would...rather die then join you monsters!" Jean stated to her. To which the brown haired girl began to giggle at that.

"What in the hell are you laughing about?!" Jean asked in anger.

"Well...In the eyes of the common people, you're a monster aren't you?" The girl replied, which surprise Jean. "Awakened Beings and half Yoma aren't really all that different. The only difference is which one has a free will? One thing is for certain...The fact that both of them are no longer human." She stated while Jean kept on listening.

"Don't you think it's silly? You're cast out by humans, you're no longer human, yet you fight for humans. And when your work is finished, you throw away your own life. And the humans don't even thank you. You're hated and reviled your whole life. It seems rather stupid, really." She said. "Of course we're a different species than the humans. Once you see that, everything else becomes easy to accept. Do you shed tears for the cows, the pigs, the sheep or the birds that human feed on? Of course not. And why not? Because they're a different species. It's just nature. It's just logic. It's just providence. Your current thinking is what's unnatural. Well? Am I wrong?" She asked.

"Maybe your right, maybe I am monster." Jean said in a serious tone. "But your wrong to think I'm anything like you! But I came into this world as a human and that's how I plan to die with my human side in control, do what you like but I'll never awaken for you!"

"I wouldn't be so sure. I like it when you talk like that. That makes me want to have you join us even more." The girl said with a cheerful expression.

 **"Owowowow...you know I'm really starting to get angery."** He said to Her with angery expression.

"Impossible...His skin is so tough that the Quick-Sword barleys effects him..." She uttered in disbelief.

Then Dauf started to open his mouth and a large rod appeard in his mouth, which made Clare to be surprise by this. Then Dauf shot the large rod from his mouth at Clare. As it closer to her, she used her sword to block the attack but the attack was too strong and send her crashing to the ground.

Dauf then started to make another large rod to appear in his mouth. **"Here comes too."** He said, as he shot the rod at Clare which hit Clare's legs, which caused to scream in pain.

"My legs, the bones!" She uttered in agony.

Seeing her in agony made Dauf laugh at this as he slowly made his way to her. **"Pretty good huh? If I cut off your leg your only reattach it, but if I shatter the bone it's harder to heal."** He explained to her.

Clare then tried to get back up, when Dauf grabbed her by the head and brought her closer to him. **"Now, let's get those clothes off and see. Are you a man? Or are you a pretty woman?"** He asked her.

"This is a dilemma." Said a voice, which surprise Dauf. he then saw the person who had said that it was a Claymore who walking towards him "I'm glad I found you so easily, but I'm not sure what I should do next. You must admit this situation isn't one you encounter everyday now is it?" The warriour said as her hair blew from the wind. Clare slight look and saw the Claymore had long, straight, flowing blonde hair.

"I've come this far, I can't just go back without anything to show for it." The warriour said a smug expression.

 **"Who the hell are you? And why haven't you drawn your sword do you have some kind of death wish?** Dauf asked the Claymore in a annoyed tone.

Once the wind had stop blowing, Clare finally saw the warrious emblem and was in shock. "That emblem...She's number three, Galatea! What is she doing?! Why is she here?!" Clare thought in wonder with a shock expression. The girl also felt Galatea presence, and had a amuse expression. "What, it seems that we've been joined by someone truely powerful." She said in a amuse tone.

Seeing Galatea, Dauf began to laugh at this. **"Don't worry little Claymore I'll get to you. I just have to finish with this one first."** He said to Galatea, he then began to squeeze Clare's head tightly which caused her to let out a slight scream. Dauf kept on looking at Galatea who still had a smug expression, then suddenly he then let go of Clare. **"HEY?"** He said confusenly.

Galatea then quickly caught Clare in her arms. "Wow, Your much lighter then you look. You really should eat more." She said to Clare. She then look at Dauf. "My business here is with this one. So if you excuse me." She said, as she turn around and began to walk away with Clare.

Seeing them just leaving made Dauf to be confuse. Clare then saw Dauf begining to opening his mouth to shoot out a large rod. "Don't underestimate him! He's..." Clare tried warning her, but then Dauf shot his rod at them but it miss them and Galatea kept on walking.

Both Dauf and even Clare were surprise on what just happen. **"Now hold on! What was that little trick you pulled on me?!"** He wondered as he raised both of his hands and two rods started to appear on one of each of his fingers. **"Don't you ignore me!"** He shouted in anger as he raised both hands at them and began shooting all the rods from each of his fingers. But once again each one kept on missing them.

 **"Hey what the hell?! Why can't I hit her?!"** He shouted in confuseion, as he still kept on shooting more rods at them but still kept missing them.

"All of his attacks are veering away from us. How is that possible..." Clare thought in disbelief, as she wondered how the attacks weren't hitting them.

Then Dauf raised his arm up and shot a rod at the wall above them which caused a large amount of rubble to block out the exit which made Galatea to stop walking. "Who'da thought. It appears that our little playmate has a brain in his head after all." Galatea said in slight amusement, looking at the block path.

 **"You Bitch! Where are you going? I'm not done with my new friend!"** He said as he slowly head towards them. **"I'm gonna kill you! But before I do, I'm gonna strip you naked, yank out your limbs and then pull your steaming guts out while your stll twitching!"** He said to Galatea in a threating tone.

Galatea then gently placed Clare on the ground letting her rest on the rubble. "Stay right here. Do your best to mend that leg." She said to Clare.

"Oh, okay." She replied.

"Your lucky. If I haden't come along at the right moment you coulda have easily fallen prey to that evil creature." She told her, as began walking to the humanoid giant.

"You have to be careful! His skin is too tough, our swords can't penetrate it!" She warned Galatea in a worried tone.

"I wasn't referring to your giant friend." Galatea said Clare which surprise her. Galatea then look back at Clare. "I ment the evil creature who's down below us now. You have no idea what trouble your in do you." She said with a smug expression, which made Clare to be even more surprise.

"Her Yoki aura is amense but she is tremendously skilled at hiding it." She explained to Clare. "If your able to match her wavelenth, you should be able to locate her as well."

Then suddenly Dauf shot tweleve rods at Galatea but all missed her but were circled around. **"I wasn't able to hit you with all my other attacks, but this time I won't miss!"** Dauf said in anger as he then clapped his hands together making a large fist and raised it high in the air at Galatea.

"I thought you wanted to strip me down, tear of my limbs and pul out my guts while I watch?" Galatea asked still with her smug expression.

 **"That's right. But I think I'll smash you first!"** He shouted, as he then made his giant fist come crashing down on to Galatea which caused a large amount of smoke to surround the area.

"Galatea!" Clare shouted worridly.

 **"That's what you get for that cocky little attiitude of yours! Loser!"** Dauf said in a arrogant tone as he began to laugh as well. But then to his surprise he saw that his fist had missed her and had circled around her.

"Your actually dumber then you look. I never woulda thought such a defeat was possible." Galatea said to him with her smug expression. She then high in the air as she then drawed out her sword and began to attack Dauf, first from sides and then his back but didn't do much as she landed back on the ground.

"So it's true. His outer skin is too thick to peneterate with ordinary attacks, huh." Galatea stated to herself.

Dauf then turned around and her. **"Why you!"** He shouted in anger, as he send his arm at her. But then his arm missed her and landed right next to her, which surprise him.

Galatea then quickly then stab Dauf in his arm which caused a small amount of blood to spew out, which also caused Dauf to be in a small amount of pain.

Galatea then jump towards at him. "It's just as I thought, your skin is tough, but there seems to be some cracks in your armor." She stated to him, as she then slashed several places on Dauf's arm which caused a large amount of blood to spew out.

This caused Dauf to scream from the pain. He then slightly turn at Galatea who was still in the air. **"You Bitch!"** He shouted, as he then charge his fist at her. But then suddenly his hand made his fist open up. This allowed Galatea to stab the palm of Dauf's hand.

 **"Ow, That hurt!"** He muttered with a worried expression.

"Mind if I borrow your idea. Ripping your arms off sounds like fun!" She said in a cold tone. She then sliced Dauf's hand completely off, which landed next to Clare who in complete shock.

"So, this is what number three is capable of! It's almost as if she can control her opponents every move!" She thought in disbelief after seeing Galatea being able to seriously injure Dauf.

Dauf began to look at his severed arm that was spewing a large amount of blood. **"Gah! Damn Bitch! You Bitch! Stupid Bitch!"** He screamed at her with tears going dowm his face.

"Oh, please don't cry. It's just as embrassing for me as it is for you." Galatea said with her smug expression.

"He is an idiot isn't he?" Said a voice behind Galatea and Clare. "I really must apologies fo that." They both turn and saw who it was.

"Well, look who finally decided to come out of hiding." Galatea said in a slight angered tone and with a slight angery expression, as it turn out to be the little brown haired girl who simply giggled from Galatea's comment.

The girl then look at Dauf with a puzzuled expression. "What're you doing up here Dauf?" She asked him in a slight confuse tone. "I gave you one simple task and you can't even accomplishes that! This is why I'm embrassesed to tell people your my man."

 **"I've really been trying to hit her, but she's got some kind of force field, promise!"** Dauf said still in tears, as he tried to explain the situations to the brown haired girl.

"Don't be stupid Daufy she dosen't have a magical force field!" She said in almost annoyed tone.

 **"But it's true! That's why I haven't been able to..."** He said still in tears while he still tried his best to explain it to her.

"Listen, I'll tell you how to make sure your'll land your attacks, but your not allowed to miss this time, understand?" He said to him in a more friendly tone.

 **"Okay."** He replied as he nodded his as well.

"I want you to hit her with everything you've got, don't hold back." She told him, which slightly surprise both Claymores.

 **"But I have been attacking her with everything I got! And I haven't been holding back! Nothing hits her I swear...!"** Dauf said to her in a uncertain tone.

"Quit your whinning! And just do it! Keep in mind if you miss one more time, I'm breaking up with you!" She threaten him in a stern expression and tone.

 **N-No please don't..."** Dauf pleaded to her with tears still. He then began to raise his arm and began aimimg it at Galatea as began doing that he increase the strengh in his arm to the point that his veins were showing on his arm. **"Damn you...All of this is your fault! I'll kill you for this!"** He shouted, as he sent his arm towards Galatea who quickly dodge it. Dauf look at the ground were his fist had conected. **"Huh? It didn't veer of course that time."** He said to himself.

He then saw her still in the air and went to attack her again with arm but she dodge it, but he still notice that his arm didn't veer off once more. He then shot numerious rods from his mouth at her, but despite able to block them she was still having some trouble.

"Be careful!" Clare shouted o Galatea in a worried tone.

"There. Now you've got it Dauf." The girl said, which made Clare to turn and look at her. "If you'd done it like that from the start, you wouldn't have lost your hand and she would already be dead."

"What happened?! What did you just do?!" Clare said to the girl in a demanding tone.

"Me? I didn't do anything." The girl said trying to reassure Clare. "Your friend there, has the rare abilty to control her opponent's aura." She explained to Clare. "That's not quite true, at best she's able to tweak it a bit. She can't actually stop them from attacking. So, when Dauf unleases all of his rage and power into his strikes, there's isn't anything she can do to pervent it from landing."

Dauf then charge his left at Galatea who quickly tried to use her Yoki Manipulation ability on him, but it didn't as Dauf's left fist conected to Galatea and send her to the ground harshly. Dauf began too make a rod appear on his right arm and began to aim it at her. He then shot it at her.

"Look out! Dodge it Galatea!" Clare shouted to her. But it was too late as the rod hit Galatea's stomach which made her to cough up a small amount of blood.

 **"Hey I finally got her! So where do you want me to aim for this time?"** He asked with a sickening grin, as Galatea tried her best to get up but couldn't due to the pain.

"It looks like we have a winner." The girl said in a pleasing tone. Then to her surprise she saw Clare releasing a large amount of yoma power. "Oh goodness. Healing yourself so quickly has cause you to surpass your limits. What an unexpected bonus."

 **"I think I'll go straight for your head!"** Dauf said to her as he prepaired another rod attack on his arm. He the shot it at Galatea, as it got close to her it missed her. **"What the?"** He muttered in confusion. He then turn and saw that Clare had safe her from his attack, even the brown haired girl was surprise by this as well.

"Hey, you okay?" Galatea asked Clare, who was holding her right arm as she had her yoki aura around her.

"Come on! Please hurry! Revert back!" Clare mutterd in agony as she kept a strong grip on her right arm.

 **"Damn you!"** Dauf said, as he went to attack them. "Stop, Dauf!" The girl Ordered, which then made him stop and look back at the girl who kept watching Clare struggle.

"Have to surpress it, concentrate!" Clare still mutterd in agony as she still kept a strong grip on her right arm. Galatea kept watching Clare struggling to keep her power under control, she then close her eyes and a bright aura surrounded her body.

"Almost there." The brown haired girl said in delight as she kept watching Clare struggle.

"Damn...Can't...stop...this time...I...can't..." Clare uttered in pain, feeling that she couldn't control her power, she then grabbed her sword and had it inces away from her neck. When suddenly a she felt a bright light went through her body and then suddenly she felt her power had settle down, which made her gasped at this.

"Who would have thought?" Galatea said, which made Clare to look at her. "You were able to reverse the process." She said as she got back up.

"Was that...Did you just do that?" She asked Galatea in a surprise tone.

"All I did was pull you back over to our side." She anwsered. "I believe I'm starting to see why the Organization wanted you found so badley. You are very unique. She told Clare.

"Hey what was that all about?!" The brown haired said in a slight disappointed tone, which made both Claymore look back at her. "I was looking forward to seeing her awaken! A high ranking warriour, who can control yoki aura and a mystery fighter, who can surpass her limits. I'm impress! I think I'll let you two join me." She said to them in a cheerful tone.

Clare stared at the girl and couldn't help but felt uneasy. "She's so powerful and her yoki aura is dark and menaching! What is she? How can a small child control a yoki that size." She wondered in disbelief.

"In the history of the Organization there have only been three like her, only three times that a number one has awaken and created such incredible powerful." Galatea began to explain to her. "One during the era of men. And two since they began using women. The powerful three were unbelievable strong and avoid conflict they seperated. One to the north, one to the south, and one to the west. And that is where they have stayed, since then they've remain out of the public eye and they have come to be know by a new name the Creatures of the Abyss."

"Creatures of the Abyss..." Clare said in shock after hearing that.

"Am I right, Creature of the Abyss? Riful of the West!" Galatea asked the girl who simply was smirking at them.

"Riful...of the west..." Clare said in disbelief after hearing the little girl's name.

"She was the first female number one warrior in the Organization. The youngest warrior in history to ever reach that peak, and the youngest warrior to ever release such power." Galatea stated.

"You're very young to know all about that. But I'm afraid it's not quite true. The three of us didn't go our seperate ways. It's just that we didn't end up in the same place." The Creature of the Abyss explained to them. "To be honest, it was rather boring. Eat and sleep, eat and sleep, day after day."

"But suddenly, an awakened one appeared in the north, tearing around as she pleased. That one is particularly strong, and has powers close to our own." The Creature of the Abyss continune on explaining to the Claymores. "What she was doing was unforgivable. The man of the north beat that wild thing down with all his might...But he grew a liking to the girl, and made her his woman. Just when that happened, the man of the north began to rapidly expand his territory. It felt like he was deliberately trying to provoke us."

"Wouldn't that make you mad? The previously quiet man of the north starts gathering followers and getting all big-headed... Being rude and picking a fight with us..." Riful said with a grumpy expression. "Well, anyway, If it's a fights he want's we'll give him one. I was getting bored, and it might be fun. Right now, we don't have nearly enough for battle strength. So that's why I'm gathering followers, too." She said to them, with a smile.

The two Claymores were in complete silent as The Creature of the Abyss continune on talking. "Right now it appears that she's forgotten the damage the man of the north did to her when they fought, but...Still, the things that makes me the most angry is that girl who was running amok. They say that in the towns she attacked, she completely destroyed everything. Yet she never laid a hand on the young girls."

This caught the Claymores attenion mainly Clare's. "Wh...What?" She simply said, as remembered something like that happen to her in the past.

"She's a strange one. Even though she tears out the guts of everyone else in the villages. But she dosen't make a single wound on the young girls." Riful replied to her. "It's almost like...She doesen't even notice the young girls at all." Riful said with a puzzled expression. "Kinda weird for a women with one horn to do."

Once hearing that made Clare be in complete shock as that sounded like the very person she been trying to find from the very begining of her childhood. "The...man in the...north...where can I find him...?" Clare muttered to Riful in a quiet tone.

"Huh, What's that? Your speaking so softly I can barley hear you." Riful said to her

"Tell me the name of the man of the north! I'm going to kill his woman!" She told her in a serious and angery tone as she now had golden eyes.

"Oh, you know her? Is she an acquaintance of yours?" Riful asked her in a cheerful matter.

"Shut the hell up! And just tell me the name and location of the man of the north!" Clare said to her in a deamanding tone, as veins started to appear on her face.

"That's not a very polite way to talk." Riful said still in her cheerful tone. "Let me think...If you can strike me just once with your sword. I'll tell you what you want to know."

Wasting no time Clare charge at her at full speed. But as she got close to attacking Riful, when her attack was block by Dauf using his hand to stop it.

"Too bad. And you were so close." Riful teased. Dauf then shoved Clare to the ground with his hand, or so he thought.

"Look up." Riful simply said, to which Dauf saw Clare above Riful and about to try impale her, to which he put his hand over her. Which made Clare's sword impale his hand instead of Riful.

 **"Damn you!"** Dauf said as he went to attack Clare but missed and hit the wall which caused a large amount of rubble to hit his head. **"Ow! Ow Ow Ow!"** He simply said as kept getting head on the head by the rubble.

"Come on Dauf. This isn't the best time to stop and wine you know." Riful said to him. Which then made him to look at her, he then saw Clare had appeared behind Riful and was about to attack her with her sword.

 **"Hey! What'd think your doing huh?!"** He shouted as shot a large rod at Clare, which sended her into the rubble behind Riful.

"Hmm, interesting. Instead of just slipping past your linits, it seems you've got greater power and speed if you deliberately push past your limits by will." Riful said in amazement.

While she had said that Clare was still standing and blocking the large rod with all her might, she then made her muscles grew. She then send the large rod back to Dauf who couldn't react to it in time and it went straight in his mouth and sending him dropping to the ground.

Clare then raised her sword in the air and began to aim it at Riful who wasn't turning to face her. "It's over! Now turn around and anwser my question!" She said in a angered tone.

"Not yet, I'm afraid." Riful replied in a nonchalant tone, as she still didn't look at her. "You haven't cut me yet, we did made a deal."

"If you really want to die that bad...I'll be happy to grant your request!" Clare told her as she then went to attack her with her sword. But suddenly Galatea appeared besides Clare and had Clare's sword in her hands, this surprise Clare.

"I swear you need more looking after then a child." Galatea said in annoyed tone. She then grabbed Clare by the cloak and toss her far away from the creature of abyss, while being thrown Clare used her sharp fingernails to maintain her balance on the ground. she then began scream in pain until a hand grabbed her by the back of her head and slamming her into the ground, which turn out to be Galatea. Clare began to gasped and cough as she felt herself went back to normal.

"Aw, and right when you were getting so close. Too bad." Riful said in a slight disappointment as she put her hands behind her head.

Galatea then let go of Clare who then slowly got up. "Wh... What... What just happen?" Clare asked in confusion.

"You came close, you almost awaken." Galatea anwsered. "You were allowing all of her cheap taunts to get to you. That's exactly what they want."

They saw Dauf slowly getting back up. "We have to destroyed this monster." Galatea told Clare as she got up herself. "If the creature of the abyss dosen't intend to get in involved, then we may still have a chance of escaping alive. But inorder to do that you and I are going to need the assistants of the other warrior here." She told Clare, who slowly got back up as well.

"The other warrior?" Clare said in a slight confuse tone.

"Someone who can thrust her sword into his tough armor. Number nine warrior, Jean, she's on the lower level." Galatea told her.

"Number nine...Jean?" Clare slightly exclaimed.

"But she is in an extremely unstable state. She could awaken at any moment. It's likely she has been severely tortured, both physically and psychologically by Riful. And given what I know about her, she would choose to die rather then awaken and join these creatures." Galatea explained to Clare. "But it appears she is not in a position to do so." She said, as she began heading to Dauf and drawing out her sword.

"I'll handle things here, You go and rescue Jean. But if it's too late for her, then you'll have to take Jean's life." Galatea said to Clare, who a slight surprise expression but she then had a serious expression. "Go! We don't have much time." To which Clare nodded and began to head to Jean.

 **"Get back here!"** Dauf shouted as he shot a lot of rods from his mouth at Clare. But Galatea quickly began to deflect them. **"I'll get you!"** He said as he went to attack her with his hand, but she jump out of the way and was right towards his face and began to quickly slash at him with her sword. **"Owow...This hurts way worse then before! Stop it!"** He complained.

Then Galatea eyes turn golden, she then swung her at Dauf's tissue support but got stuck, she then made her muscles grew and slash through Dauf's tissue, support which caused a large amount of blood to spew out from his mouth. **"GAH! GRAH!"** He screamed in agony.

 **"That hurt!"** He uttered in pain, as the blood from his mouth finally stop.

"This goes against my sense of aesthetic, so I prefer to avoid doing it. When I unlease my yoma power my strength increases at a rate that is greater then all of the forty seven warriors!" She stated as her arm and legs muscles increase and veins appeared on her face. "I apologise, but I believe you'll just have to put up with my new face until we can settle this!"

 **"Please! What do you take me for? You think I'm scared of you!"** Dauf said in a irritated tone. **"Your gonna die! I'm gonna kill you!"** After saying that Galatea started to have more veins appear on her face and her hands.

While Riful let out a small as she watched on. "Smart girl, buy yourself sometime." She said with a amuse expression.

Clare kept on running through the hallways doing her best to quickly find Jean. She then stop for a moment. "Damn where is she?" She wondered. "I can't just keep following that monster's trail of destruction. It's like a maze." She then saw an entrance. "There!" She said as she then quickly head inside the entrance. But as she was inside she stop and look on with a shock expression. "...I'm too late!" She uttered in disbelief.


End file.
